Le Seigneur des Anneaux - De l'Autre Côté du Portail
by Millaldee
Summary: Olivia, jeune fille normale à l'existence tranquille, se retrouve propulsée en Terre du Milieu. Encore une fangirl arrivée accidentellement avec un super destin? Pas sûr... Et si cette fois, la fangirl était réellement liée à cette terre? Si elle avait vraiment le pouvoir de déterminer le destin d'Arda? Une seule personne pourra le découvrir : Olivia elle-même.
1. Chapitre I - Prélude

**Bonjour à tou(te)s!**

**Alors, voilà ma première fanficiton que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier. Mais maintenant, je me lance!**

**J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, parce que oui, j'y prends énormément de plaisir! Je m'inspire beaucoup des films sans pourtant en omettre le livre qui m'aide beaucoup.**

**Il est vrai que l'histoire d'une fille de notre monde qu arrive en Terre du Milieu est devenu courant, mais je promets d'essayer d'être originale et de rendre cela réaliste! Et surtout, Olivia virera pas en Mary-Sue. **

**Ceci est une sorte de prologue pour se mettre dans la situation du personnage principal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'aventure ne tardera pas à venir, c'est promis! ;)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir à un auteur d'avoir des critiques ou des conseils.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Disclaimer: L'Univers de l'histoire et tous les personnages (à part Olivia et d'autres personnages à venir qui viennent de mon imagination) appartiennent au seigneur Tolkien. Je n'écris cette histoire que pour mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**PARTIE I : LA COMMUNAUTE DE L'ANNEAU**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Prélude**

Je n'ai jamais été spéciale: pourtant jolie, plutôt bonne élève, entourée d'une mère aimante et d'une amie dévouée, je n'étais pourtant pas la plus populaire de mon école, je n'avais pas énormément d'amis non plus, je n'ai presque jamais eu de petit copain et n'ai jamais connu mon père. Dotée d'un caractère rêveur et d'une imagination sans limite, je peux me montrer originale, totalement fantasque et loufoque. J'ai toujours été fascinée par le fantastique depuis que j'ai su ouvrir un bouquin, je rêvais de vivre milles et une aventures des romans que je dévorais, sans jamais espérer pouvoir les vivre un jour.

Mais Je n'avais pas à me plaindre car j'ai toujours eu une vie plus ou moins tranquille. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Comme toutes les filles de mon âge, je suis à l'école, j'étudiais pour un métier qui devrait me plaire, et j'avais un destin qui semblait tout tracé devant moi : j'aurai un boulot, puis je me marierai, j'aurai des enfants et vivrai heureuse.

Ça, c'était le futur auquel je me destinais, celui que je m'imaginais. Sauf qu'une chose me passa –légèrement – au-dessus de la tête. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais prévue.

C'est que mon destin était tout autre.

* * *

Vendredi. Il est à peu près 16h20, et cela fait bientôt 1h20 que je moisis en cours de mathématiques et que l'envie de me frapper la tête contre le bureau me démange royalement. La dépression enfle en moins à chaque seconde qui passe, devenant maladive si bien que je ne pense pas réussir à survivre pour les trois quarts d'heure qu'il me reste à encaisser.

Il fait une chaleur atroce dans cette salle où la climatisation marche en hiver et les radiateurs en été, qui pue la vieille odeur de transpiration et le marqueur. La tension de la classe me parcoure l'échine désagréablement; l'excitation est palpable. C'est normal, moins d'une heure nous sépare de la libération des cours, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et nous donne le signal du début des grandes vacances tant attendues. Tout le monde est si excité que les élèves ont du mal à tenir en place et à suivre le cours que nous oblige à assister notre cher professeur sadique. Les bavardages résonnent en un bourdonnement incessant, comme des milliers de guêpes dans une ruche, s'accentuant à chaque seconde. Je sens que ma tête va exploser, et la seule chose que je suis capable de penser est : "je m'emmerde!". Mes pensées divaguent pendant que je pose mon menton au creux de ma paume et observe sans la voir la vitre où les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent et dégoulinent sur le carreau. Pour un début d'été, ça promet…

"Aaaah… Legolas…" Je savoure son prénom en silence, tel la plus belle des mélodies. Je sens un sourire béat se dessiner sur mes lèvres, et je me ratatine de plaisir en pensant à son magnifique visage. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe. Penser à Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux est devenue une activité quotidienne particulièrement divertissante. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Malheureusement, ma rêverie est brusquement interrompue par le professeur de maths qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de m'interroger à cet instant. " Salaud, il allait m'embrasser!" je peste intérieurement.

- **Oui?** Je réponds.

- **Olivia, tu peux nous rappelez la définition d'un trapèze parfait?**

**- Heu… Eh ben c'est un trapèze qui…**

J'entends des élèves pouffer de rire dans mon dos. Mes joues s'empourprent en voyant le nombre de visages tournés vers moi. Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. J'aimerais bien les y voir, tous, on verrait s'ils riraient toujours.

- **Je pense, Olivia Thunderbird, que ce sont plutôt les mathématiques qui te permettront d'avoir ton bac, et non ton "Degolas",** soupire le vieux prof avec une expression exaspérée.

Toute la classe s'esclaffe et je me cache sous mes mèches blondes. Pourquoi rient-ils tous, ces abrutis? Ils trouvent ça drôle? Aurais-je gémis un plus fort que je ne pensais? Inculte, je pense, c'est "Legolas", et pas "Degolas", crétin de vieux croûton!

Ce n'est plus à démontrer; je suis dans une classe de terminale, avec de parfaits stéréotypes adolescents abrutis. Demain, je fête enfin mes dix-huit ans, le 21 Juin, le jour du solstice d'été – plutôt insolite comme date, en passant. La seule chose importante à savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis amoureuse de Legolas. Enfin, amoureuse est un mot bien réducteur; disons que je suis folle de lui, littéralement raide dingue, que je l'aime à la folie, que je ne suis obnubilée et obsédée que par lui. Certains disent que c'est un comportement immature pour une fille de mon âge que de rêver encore à ces amourettes d'adolescentes, et semblent quasiment tous exaspérés par "mon comportement puérile" qui se base sur des personnages de fictions qui n'existent pas et que je ne rencontrerais jamais. Ils ignorent que j'en ai parfaitement conscience, et que rien d'y penser ça me fous les boules. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je sais à quoi je m'expose, mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est comme ça. Je grommelle quelque chose dans ma barbe et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mon bureau. Ma meilleure amie et aussi voisine Katee penche son visage en forme de cœur entouré de boucles brunes vers moi.

**- Encore et toujours Legolas,** souffle-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. **Tu sais que tu n'as vraiment aucun goût? Aragorn est cent fois plus beau!**

Ca, c'est le genre de phrase qui qui, à 99%, suffisent à m'énerver. Mais je parviens à garder mon calme et à ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Je retourne finalement à mes rêveries et cette fois, je suis tellement absorbée que je n'entends pas la sonnerie retentir, les chaises reculer et tomber dans un grand fracas, et les cris de joie des élèves fuser dans tous les sens.

Je suis une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, assez grande pour mon âge étant donné que je dépasse toutes mes amies. Mince, la peau parsemée de grain de beauté, aux cheveux blond cendré qui révèlent un éclat doré, légèrement ondulés vers les pointes. Mes yeux bleu profond et vif comme la mer sont encadrés de longs cils blonds et de sourcils fins légèrement courbé. Mon visage désormais lisse et libéré de la légère acné qui m'a harcelée durant toute mon adolescence, est mince et fin. Je sais très bien que mon regard attire l'attention de tous ceux qui me croise, et que je suis plus belle que la majorité des filles de mon âge. Je ne me prive pas de mettre cet atout en valeur par un léger maquillage, à savoir un fard à paupière et d'un crayon. Ma silhouette élancée, bien que peu généreuse au niveau des "atouts féminins", suffit à faire tourner les têtes de ceux ou celles que je croise et mon élégance naturelle fascine mon entourage autant qu'elle provoque la jalousie.

Mon regard glisse sur la vitre ruisselante et je contemple la buée qui se forme dessus, abasourdie et complètement absorbée par ce phénomène physique.

…via… Olivia…

Je redresse la tête en remarquant que la voix qui prononce n'est pas celle de Legolas comme je l'espérais, mais celle de Katee qui me fait redescendre sur Terre.

**- Eh oh, Olivia! Ca a sonné! Aller, remues-toi, je compte pas moisir ici une seconde de plus, j'y ai suffisamment laissé ma carcasse pour l'année!**

Je réponds un vague "ouais" avant de rassembler mes affaires et de sortir de la classe en trottinant à ses côtés. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Katee est la seule véritable amie que j'ai eu. Nous sommes devenues inséparables dès l'instant où on s'est rencontré, quand j'ai emménagé dans cette petite ville de Grande Bretagne à l'âge de sept ans. Depuis, nous avons quasiment grandies ensemble, nous étions liées par un lien très fort que nous partagions comme un secret défendu : nos passions. Nos goûts pour le fantastique est un élément partagé qui nous a tout de suite lié, et découvrir la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux nous a propulsées dans nos plus grands fantasmes. C'est notre paradis partagé et nous sommes les seules à nous comprendre sur ce sujet. Nous avons toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde; si ce n'est qu'elle a toujours préféré Aragorn, et moi Legolas – un sujet de conflit qui pourrait bien souvent déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale à nous deux. Nous ne vivons quasiment que pour ça.

Cela fera exactement dix ans que nous nous connaissons dans deux semaines. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons prévu de fêter cela de façon mémorable en partant cet l'été toutes les deux. Et depuis l'an dernier nous économisons notre argent pour pouvoir réaliser notre rêve d'enfance commun : partir en Nouvelle-Zélande pour nos dix-huit ans. Nous sortons du lycée et traversons la cour en avançant tranquillement. Elle est légèrement plus petite et plus maigre que moi, avec une longue chevelure brune bouclée et des yeux noirs. La fraîcheur et l'humidité de la pluie m'obligent à grelotter légèrement sous mon simple sweet-shirt.

- **Alors, tu flashe toujours sur Romain?** Je me demande à mon amie.

- **Oh, on peut dire ça… C'est vrai qu'il est super beau, mais j'ai bien compris que je ne l'intéresse pas. De toute façon, il part à l'autre bout du pays le mois prochain, alors... Et toi, alors, tu compte toujours rester célibataire?**

-** Oui…**

**- Comment c'est possible? Avec toutes les qualités que t'as, tu n'arrives pas à te trouver quelqu'un au bout de quatre ans?**

J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment de qualités que je ne trouve pas de petit ami, au contraire. Je suis belle, aimable, ouverte, intelligente et drôle. J'ai tout pour plaire, mais c'est justement cela qui effraie les garçons. Je vois bien les regards intéressé que me jettent tous les garçons que je croise, mais pas un ne m'approche jamais. Je reste trop inaccessible pour eux, et c'est d'une certaine façon ce qui les décourage et les effraie. A croire qu'ils n'ont rien dans le pantalon. Je vais finir par croire que je ne trouverais jamais l'amour…

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment scolaire, je rabats la capuche de mon sweet-shirt tandis que Katee sort son parapluie. Il pleut moins fort que tout à l'heure, mais cela n'a pas cessé pour autant. Nous nous frayons un chemin pour nous extirper de la foule d'élèves rassemblés sous le préau, où tous les fumeurs se réfugient pour s'empoisonner les poumons, nous faisant bien entendu profiter de cette activité et gênant particulièrement le passage. Je retiens donc, comme à chaque fois, ma respiration pour ne pas respirer l'odeur nauséeuse du tabac, en mode apnée en profondeur. Je sens les regards se poser sur moi, mais comme d'habitude, personne n'ose m'aborder. Une fois sorties, Katee et moi reprenons notre souffle et traversons la route pour prendre le chemin de nos domiciles.

Tandis que nous longeons tout un tas de bâtisses commerciales, je croise au passage une affiche publicitaire pour un film que j'ai adoré :  
_Le Hobbit._ Je soupirai en avisant le beau Legolas interprété par Orlando Bloom. Il n'en faut pas plus pour rendre gaga. Je suis complètement cinglée de fantasmer sur des personnages de fiction qui n'existent même pas. La seule chose de vraie à mon avis, c'est que je suis folle du beau blonde attitude.

**- N'empêche, t'es douée…** commence mon amie avec un sourire en me regardant baver sur l'affiche. **Y a que toi pour soupirer "Legolas" devant toute la classe.**

- **Oh, ça va hein! De toute façon, je m'en fiche puisque c'est lui le plus beau…** je grince entre mes dents pour la énième fois alors que je me remets à marcher, m'éloignant - hélas! - de ma douce affiche.

C'est une première ligne très intéressante, je le concède, mais que voulez-vous, nous sommes des filles sur-hormonées de dix-sept ans, il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux !

- **Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est Aragorn,** me rétorque comme d'habitude Katee qui, comme d'habitude n'a aucun goût en matière de garçon.

Je dois avouer que je suis quand même d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. Aragorn est bien sûr un héros très canon, dans le genre prisonnier évadé de prison, baroudeur sexy et viril, mais comparé à Legolas… Incrustez ici un long soupir enamouré et vous voyez le tableau. Je préfère Legolas, il n'y a rien à faire!

- **Tu rigoles? A chaque fois que je le vois, je me demande s'il connaît la douche et le déo, ou encore le rasoir! Tu as vraiment les pires goûts en la matière, ma pauvre,** je lui réponds avec un sourire amusé, un peu énervée de devoir faire face, encore une fois, à cet argument.

- **Excuse-moi, mais être prise d'une folie érotique pour un faux blond gay aux oreilles pointues n'est pas mieux non plus, ma vieille!** me rétorque-t-elle, acide.

- **Legolas n'est pas gay !** je vocifère, piquée au vif.

**- T'es sûre? Et sa relation avec Gimli?**

**- Ca n'a rien à voir, ils sont tous le temps en train de se disputer!**

**- Qui aime bien, châtie bien…**

**- Arrête, c'est plutôt ton rôdeur le gay!**

**- Répète un peu?**

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur.

- **Aragorn n'est pas gay ! Il est marié avec Arwen, idiote!** continue-t-elle sur sa lancée.

- **Arwen? Tu te fous de moi là?** je me contente de répondre simplement.

Katee ne trouve rien à me répondre. Elle sait que j'ai raison. C'est le seul point sur lequel on est d'accord : Arwen est une potiche, une Mary-Sue horripilante!

- **Tu ose me dire qu'avec des goûts pareils il n'est pas gay?** Je continue.

- D'accord, peut être que ses goûts en matière de femme laissent à désirer…

- **Un peu, oui!** Je la coupe en riant.

**- Mais il n'empêche qu'il est avec une femme, lui !**

Katee et moi nous fixons et en un regard, elle me dit d'oser lui répondre quelque chose. J'avoue que je suis à la fois exaspérée et désespérée que ce soit toujours la même chose… mais je ne m'en lasse pas.

- **Je te rappelle quand même qu'Aragorn a embrassé Boromir à sa mort! Ah! Gay refoulé et nécrophile, na! Beurk, drôlement pervers si tu veux mon avis. Sans parler qu'il écoute aux cailloux! Aragorn, l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cailloux! Super sexy, t'as raison!**

Je ne peux plus me retenir : j'explose de rire jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Bientôt, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je m'étouffe moi-même sans parvenir à me calmer, pensant que je vais finir par cracher mes poumons. Katee me tape dans le dos, et malgré tout ses efforts pour rester de marbre je vois tout de même un sourire tremblotant se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines, signe qu'elle se retient elle aussi.

-** Tu es exaspérante,** dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Katee au coin de la rue, je cours et zigzague entre les flaques et les arbres. La pluie ruisselle sur moi et commence à pénétrer la fine épaisseur de mon sweet quand j'arrive sur le perron de ma minuscule maison. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle a son charme bien à elle, et je ne déménagerais pour rien au monde. Lorsque je pousse la porte et que la chaleur du foyer me caresse la peau, je soupire enfin. C'est enfin les vacances! Je lance mon sac dans le couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'une boule de bowling et ôte ma veste trempée, avant de me diriger dans la cuisine. J'entends la voix de ma mère résonner dans la pièce d'à côté, elle semble avoir une conversation vive au téléphone.

**- Oui… Je sais bien, mais… non, tu verras… mais oui, je t'assure… allez, n'insiste pas, notre décision est prise…**

Notre? De qui parle-t-elle? A qui? Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je vois ma mère Laurence attablée sur le bar en train de siroter un café brûlant, le combiné du téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je me demanderais toujours comment elle fait pour supporter le goût corsé et vif du café; je déteste ça. Je m'avance et l'embrasse la joue.

**- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, je te dis…** soupire ma mère au téléphone. **De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer l'idée.**

D'un pas mécanique, je me dirige à la fenêtre et regarde la pluie tomber sur notre petit jardin, ainsi que sur notre quartier. Ma mère met finalement fin à la conversation téléphonique et se retourne sur sa chaise pour me fixer.

**- Bonjour ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée?**

**- Bof, cette journée a été interminable! Ça fait du bien d'être enfin en vacances!** je dis en me lavant les mains dans l'évier. **Tu parlais avec qui?**

**- Ta grand-mère…Tu te souviens que j'avais prévu de monter la voir la semaine prochaine?**

Je m'en rappelle très bien. Ma mère prévoit cela depuis un moment, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vue.

- **Oui**, je réponds.

- **Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle voulait nous voir la semaine prochaine pour passer quelques jours avec nous, mais… Elle vieillit, Olivia. Et elle ne se porte pas très bien. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais,** dit-elle d'un ton triste.

J'ai toujours adoré ma grand-mère, presque autant que ma mère. Peut être est-ce parce qu'elles sont la seule famille qu'il me reste et qu'elle est la seule de mes grands-parents que j'ai connu. Savoir qu'elle ne se porte pas bien me tortille le cœur, et imaginer que ce soit grave me le déchire. Je refuse de perdre un des seuls êtres chers qu'il me reste.

**- Elle va se remettre? C'est grave?** Je demande avec inquiétude.

- **Je ne sais pas. Elle est toute seule dans ce grand manoir, si isolée, personne ne l'aide à sortir. Personne ne peut veiller sur elle. Et avec sa phlébite qui a empiré, elle peut à peine se déplacer.**

Je l'observe en silence. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas fini de me parler, qu'il y a autre chose. Je connais ses moindres traits, et je sais déceler quand elle cache quelque chose. Et c'est ce qui me perturbe.

- **Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup,** poursuit ma mère, **et j'ai pensé… qu'on pourrait partir plus tôt que prévu…**

**- Oh, oui bien sur, pas de problème. Je vais juste m'arranger avec Katee pour déplacer les programmes au mois suivant pour que ça se fasse, et…**

**- Olivia,** m'interrompt-telle. **Non, je disais… qu'on pourrait partir dès demain…et revenir vers fin août, juste avant ta rentrée.**

La surprise me laisse sans voix, et j'ai l'impression de tomber des nues.

-** Je…Hein? Tu veux dire qu'on partirait pendant TOUTES les vacances?! Oh non, maman! Pas ça, s'il te plait! Tu sais à quel point ces vacances me tiennent à cœur!**

J'aime vraiment ma grand-mère et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide. Mais de là à jouer les assistantes à domicile pendant mes vacances, c'est trop demander! Je me sens piégée, et le pire c'est que je sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser et m'y opposer, et ma mère le sait aussi.

**- Mais maman! J'avais prévu un tas de choses, j'attends ça depuis des mois! On avait prévu de fêter mes dix-huit ans ensemble avec Katee! On avait tout un programme! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Tu avais promis de me laisser faire!**

**- Je sais ma puce, je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et que je m'y prends à la dernière minute, mais je n'ai pas le choix non plus. Je sais que ton amie va te manquer, que tu vas m'en vouloir mais ta grand-mère a besoin de nous. Et puis si ça se trouve, elle pourrait se rétablir assez vite et on pourrait revenir plus tôt.**

Je ne trouve rien à répondre tant je suis sidérée! Elle a prévu tout cela sans m'en parler et tout est décidé avant que je ne puisse donner mon avis! Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, gênante.

- **Et puis,** poursuit ma mère, **ce sera un moyen de renouer les liens et même d'en créer de nouveaux, qui sait. Tu pourras revoir les montagnes, le manoir. Tu as toujours aimé cet endroit, et ça fera tellement plaisir à ta grand-mère de fêter ton anniversaire.**

Je grommelle des réponses inaudibles et inintelligibles. Mais ça ne changera rien, je sais qu'on partira quoi que je dise ou fasse.

**- Alors? Tu es d'accord?**

Sa voix est douce et nouée, je sais qu'elle tremble d'émotions exprès pour me faire céder. Et malgré mon envie de refuser, je me sens vaincue par la culpabilité et l'écrasante majorité que représente ma mère.

**- D'accord.**

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que nous sommes en train de charger la voiture, Katee fait son apparition.

**- Alors, tu t'en vas?**

Je pousse un sac fourre-tout une dernière fois pour réussir à le caser dans le coffre déjà plein à craquer et prends soudain conscience d'une crainte évidence : Katee est vexée, bien plus que moi par mon départ. C'est moi qui l'abandonne. Quand je relève la tête après avoir fermé le coffre, elle a un visage peiné qui tente de le masquer, sauf que je la connais trop bien pour ne pas le voir. Je hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- **Oui, je t'ai appelée hier,** je réponds tout en glissant un regard vers ma mère qui, penchée à la portière range des trucs sur la banquette arrière. **Je ne peux rien y faire, j'ai pourtant insister.**

**- Oh, c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas. C'est juste que c'est dommage, on avait prévu des tas de trucs.**

**- Ouais, je sais, c'est la poisse. Je suis désolée.**

J'hasarde un coup d'œil vers elle et son regard me noue la gorge. Elle m'en veut, c'est évident. Mais je ne lui fait aucune remarque. Elle secoue la tête pour dégager son front où des mèches brunes se sont égarées.

**- T'inquiètes, je trouverais un moyen de tuer le temps. C'est surtout toi qui en baveras le plus, je pense.**

**- Pas faux,** je plaisante pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Mais j'ai emmené toute ma panoplie du Seigneur des Anneaux, alors j'aurais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit!**

On rigole légèrement avant de rester un moment à contempler le bout de nos chaussures sans savoir quoi dire. On ne s'est jamais dit au revoir pour aussi longtemps, alors ce n'est pas trop notre genre de le faire.

**- Ben, bonne route alors!** Lance-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

- **Merci, et toi passe de bonne vacances.**

**- T'inquiète, je survivrais,** me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de me serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante.

J'ai beau avoir un sac de nœuds dans l'estomac – entre la tension, la révolte, la gêne et la tristesse, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix -, je prends sur moi pour lui sourire et stopper notre étreinte quand ma mère allume le moteur et klaxonne. Je commence à me détourner quand elle me rattrape la main et me fourre un minuscule sac en tissu dans la paume.

- **Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te donner ça,** chuchote Katee.** Bon anniversaire, ma belle.**

Je suis trop émue pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux noirs ne scient pas et croisent une dernière fois mon regard avant de se détourner et de traverser la rue. Je monte dans la voiture du côté passager et ma mère démarre. Katee n'est plus dans mon champs de vision, mais je sais qu'elle doit m'observer sortir de l'allée et m'engager sur la route. Une fois attachée, je regarde le petit sac en tissu mauve dans ma main. Je défais le cordon qui le retient et le retourne pour laisser le bijou qu'il retient tomber dans ma main. Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je le découvre : une chaîne en argent où pend le pendentif d'un cheval cabré de profil.

* * *

La verdure. Voilà ce que je remarque sur la route qui nous conduit vers le nord. Je tourne la tête vers un bouquet d'arbres particulièrement élancés. Ma mère essaie de se faire agréable et gentille durant le trajet, mais cela ne change pas au fait que je n'ai pas autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle à l'idée de venir ici. Cependant, ce paysage verdoyant me fait penser aux contrées et forêts de la Terre du Milieu. En voyant défiler des petits bourgs pittoresques, des champs, des prés fleuris, des forets immenses et des montagnes sinueuses et rocheuses, je commence à constater de plus en plus de ressemblance avec les paysages de ma trilogie préférée, à mon plus grand plaisir.

**- Pourquoi on ne prend pas l'autoroute?**

**- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris la route, Olivia, surtout pour venir ici, alors la mémoire me fait défaut. Et puis, c'est tout de même plus agréable de passer par ces jolies routes, non?**

**- Ouais, mais c'est beaucoup trop long. On pourrait très bien abréger si… tiens! tu pourrais prendre cette sortie pour…** (je regarde la sortie en question s'éloigner derrière nous). **Ben voyons! Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, surtout!**

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en poussant un long soupir. Je commence sérieusement à devenir irritée.

**- Et sinon, c'est quoi la ville où habite Mamie?**

Temps mort.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment une ville, Olivia,** répond ma mère en pinçant les lèvres. **C'est une petite communauté très, très ancienne. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, mais c'est un endroit incroyable, et si petit que ce village ne figure pas sur la carte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est bientôt arrivées.**

Mais déjà je ne l'entends plus et un seul mot résonne dans ma tête : "Une petite communauté." Je vais passé tout mon été dans un trou paumé qui ne figure même pas sur la carte!

* * *

Mon moral remonte un peu en constatant que la ville n'est si petite que je me l'imaginais. Mais ce n'est quand même pas la ville d'où je viens. Elle se situe au creux qu'une montagne, au centre d'une cuvette et semble coupée du monde. Il y a beaucoup de ruines et de maisons abandonnées, bien plus que de maisons habitées. Génial. Ma mère prend une petite route qui monte une pente, de plus en plus déserte à mesure que l'on s'éloigne du centre, et j'en conclue qu'on doit se diriger vers l'extrême du village. Déjà, je l'aperçois : ces quelques maisons frileusement agglutinées au sommet d'un promontoire. Elles ont beau être très vieilles et dans un drôle d'état, l'architecture rurale et ancienne n'en est pas moins belle.

La voiture passe devant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'on s'engage sur un sentier qui pénètre au cœur de la forêt, une minuscule route sinueuse qui monte et descend en virages jusqu'à un point culminant. Je commence à avoir le mal de mer. Quelle idée de vivre dans un endroit pareil!

On arrive enfin sur une sorte de plateau en hauteur. Coincée entre le début du bas de la montagne et de la forêt qui l'englobe se dresse l'immense bâtisse qui semble avoir traversé tous les âges. Je remarque les différents styles architecturaux de différents siècles que j'ai étudiés en cours. Elle me fait penser à une église aménagée croisée d'un château fort, avec ses tourelles dressées et son toit pentus, ainsi que ses fenêtres voûtées irrégulièrement disposées. Des colonnes sur la façade ainsi que les moulures sont fantastiques, bien que la peinture dessus tombe en lambeaux et qu'elle soit recouverte de lierre. Ce style m'est familier, et pas qu'un peu. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, cette architecture ancienne, pittoresque et inhabituelle. Je n'en gardais pas ce souvenir.

- **On est arrivées,** annonce ma mère. **Qu'en dis-tu?**

Je ne peux rien répondre, le regard fixé sur la façade. Quand je pose mon regard sur la porte d'entrée en bois massif, celle-ci est ouverte. Une vieille femme aux cheveux gris, en équilibre sur une béquille nous regarde.

* * *

**Ca vous plait? :3**

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, bonne ou mauvaise, m'aidera à avancer :)**

**A la prochaine! **


	2. Chapitre II - Le Miroir

Bonsoir tout le monde! Vous allez bien?

Voilà le chapitre 2, tout frais tout beau, rien que pour vous! Je tiens à remercier **MidnightTales357 **pour m'avoir mis la première review! Et à tous les autres, merci beaucoup!

**One piece We are : **Je te remercie ma ptite puce, ton commentaire est adorable. Je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaire, ainsi que l'OC. J'essaierai de continuer à t'impressionner ! :)

**marielegolas**: Merci à toi, ta review me réchauffe le cœur! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait à d'autres personnes, c'est une vraie fierté pour un auteur. Et concernant Legolas, ça nous fait un point commun xD! Ne t'en fait pas, je compte bien publier à fréquence, tout sera expliqué à la fin de ce chapitre. Bisous! : )

**PetitPoisSauvage**: C'est vrai que ce n'est que le début, mais rassure-toi la suite arrive, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire ;)

Disclaimer: L'Univers de l'histoire et tous les personnages (à part Olivia et d'autres personnages à venir qui viennent de mon imagination) appartiennent au seigneur Tolkien. Je n'écris cette histoire que pour mon plus grand plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le miroir**

Je me sens épuisée en la voyant. Et ce même épuisement, qui accable ma mère, nous force à avancer vers la porte. Je suis là, maintenant, et je ne peux plus reculer. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.

La femme debout sur le pas de la porte est sans âge : un fossile. Je ne la reconnais presque plus. J'essaie encore de trouver une quelque ressemblance avec ma mère, en vain. Arrivée sur le perron, je lui souris gentiment. Elle me semble deux fois plus vieille qu'auparavant, et c'est ce qui me chagrine autant que ça me repousse un peu. La vieille femme s'avance pour me dévisager de son regard clair et brillant, avec un mélange d'affection, d'espoir et d'anxiété. Son visage ridé se plisse en un sourire doux et je sens ses petits bras m'enlacer avec force.

- Olivia, ma petite chérie! Tu as tellement grandie! Une belle jeune fille, que dis-je, une jeune femme! C'est n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-huit ans! Bon anniversaire, trésor!

Je lui rends son étreinte avant de m'écarter pour laisser la place à ma mère. Après ces petites retrouvailles, elle nous fait finalement entrer en nous disant qu'elle nous a réservé les meilleures chambres, bien que le manoir ne tombe en miette. Elle me raconte ensuite l'histoire de cette maison, que je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Je retiens juste que cette maison a subi de centaines de travaux sans être jamais détruite. Dans la pénombre rougeâtre du crépuscule, j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans une caverne. Tout semble en bien piteux état, là-dedans, de la tapisserie des murs au tapis élimé qui recouvre le sol en marbre. Une odeur de poussière, de moisissures et de temps me fait tousser. Cette pièce me fait penser aux grandes salles conviviales des châteaux forts, avec son immense chandelier en fer forgé au plafond et ses colonnes dressés de part et d'autres de la pièce. Après avoir déchargé la voiture de nos valises et de les avoir entreposées dans le hall, nous gravissons les interminables marches de l'immense escalier. On marche ensuite dans un couloir qui me semble sans fin, et les lattes du plancher grincent de manière inquiétante. _Il ne manque plus que la famille Addams surgisse_. J'ignore comment je vais faire pour retrouver dans ce labyrinthe : tout ce ressemble!

- Ah! Soupire mon aïeule. Voilà ta chambre, poussin. J'espère que tu aime le vert.

En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller. On dirait la reconstitution d'un musée. Au fond trône un lit à baldaquin, avec de lourds drapés qui tombent des colonnes à la tête et au pied, et un ciel de lit empesé, le tout confectionné dans ce même vieux tissu épais. Le mur de droite est entièrement occupé par une bibliothèque massive remplie d'ouvrages anciens. Il y aussi une cheminée monumentale, un miroir aux contours gravés et un bureau massif. Sans parler de tous ces meubles imposants. L'ensemble est d'une beauté impressionnante, mais tellement… vieux.

- Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans cette commode là-bas. Je te laisse t'installer. Laurence, je t'ai donné ta chambre habituelle.

Elle m'étreint furtivement avant de sortir avec ma mère dans le couloir, me laissant seule. Je m'assois du bout des fesses sur le lit, et m'enfonce carrément dans le matelas qui doit faire trois fois ma largeur. Je repense à mon ancienne chambre dont j'ai mis toute ma vie à décorer, et suis prise d'un gros coup de blues. Certes, j'adore cet endroit, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'y passer tout mon été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à songer à mon père, ce qui m'arrive rarement. Il est partit alors que j'étais encore toute petite, m'abandonnant avec ma mère, nous laissant seules avec nos problèmes. Ma mère dit aux gens qu'il est décédé, mais à moi elle m'a dit la vérité : il est tout simplement parti. Peut être est-il déjà mort, ou est-il avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être qu'il est marié, qu'il a une autre fille. Je ne le saurais jamais. On en parle très rarement avec maman, parce que ça lui fait encore plus de mal à elle qu'à moi, étant donné qu'il lui a brisé le cœur. "Les hommes nous détruisent toujours, me dit-elle. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ni oser les aimer. Sinon, tu leur offre la capacité de te détruire. Ne laisse aucun homme se servir de ton cœur".

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là, mais, à un moment, je me suis retrouvée à sortir toutes mes affaires du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je les serre fort contre ma poitrine. Si seulement Legolas pouvait être avec moi…Si seulement il était là, tout serait si simple… je saisis la broche en forme de feuille de la Lorien qu'offre Galadriel à la Compagnie, achetée dans un fan shop à Londres l'été dernier. Je la presse contre ma joue, savourant la fraîcheur du métal et du verre, la faisant glisser sur ma peau. Cela me donne l'impression qu'_il_ me touche. Consciente de mon audace, je me caresse les lèvres avec et sent soudain comme une palpitation dans ma poitrine. Oui…j'ai tellement envie qu'il soit près de moi… J'en ai la chair de poule. Je ferme les yeux et retient mon souffle en imaginant qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'est ce que ça ferait si les mains de mon elfe avaient touché cette broche là où je la touche maintenant? Je rejette la tête en arrière, laissant courir l'objet de mes lèvres à mon cou. J'imagine presque ses lèvres sur moi. _Je te laisserais faire,_ je songe. _Même si personne d'autre n'en a le droit, toi je te ferais confiance_… Oui, je suis peut être folle. Mais je ferais tout, n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés. A cet instant ma porte se met à grincer comme si on l'avait entrouverte. Je rouvre les yeux en rougissant, mais il n'y a personne.

- Maman? Je demande.

Pas de réponse. J'entends comme un sifflement, sûrement un courant d'air. Il n'empêche qu'il me glace le sang quand je crois le percevoir comme des mots que je ne comprends pas. Je me lève, abandonnant la broche sur le lit.

- Mamie?

Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, à croire que je suis seule à l'étage. Je m'avance dans le couloir à pas de loup. Le plancher grince sous mes pieds et ne me rassure pas. Je me retrouve devant l'escalier que je décide de descendre. Arrivée en bas, je me lance dans une visite improvisée, me baladant de pièce en pièce, de couloir en couloir, à la poursuite du souffle du vent. Plus je m'avance, plus les espaces se font étroits avec beaucoup de tournants. Je m'engage dans un petit corridor en pierre sans fenêtre qui descend vers ce qui me semble être une cave. Bizarrement, il n'y a aucune porte, mais de nombreux virages. Après de nombreux tournants dans ce couloir qui me rendrais presque claustrophobe, j'en découvre le but, qui s'achève par l'unique porte que j'ai croisé depuis le début, située tout au face à moi. Ça fait très maison hantée, tout ça, et malgré la chair de poule qui frissonne ma peau, la curiosité l'emporte et je continue d'avancer. Lorsque j'atteins la porte, je remarque sa différence avec toutes les autres. Des courbes et des entrelas gravés à l'or fin sont d'un style très rare et singulier. Je touche du doigt la finesse du travail, impressionnée. L'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part me perturbe et me parcourt comme une poussée d'adrénaline. La tentation est aussi irrésistible que ma curiosité. La poignée, forgée en étain, semble m'attirer à elle, me soufflant de l'actionner. Je tends une main tremblante vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Je me retourne en sursaut, le cœur battant. Ma grand-mère se tient face à moi, une expression anxieuse et inquiète sur le visage.

- Mamie?

- Comment tu as fait pour venir ici? Redemande-t-elle avec gravité.

- Je…Je ne sais pas, je me baladais et…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est une pièce condamnée. Tu n'as pas à y mettre les pieds, ce n'est pas sûr. Allez, houste!

Je suis surprise par le ton sévère de sa voix. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment grondé, et la voir comme ça me donne froid dans le dos. Je sors et me remets difficilement du choc. Cette porte, là, j'ai toujours envie de retourner pour l'ouvrir. Ça va peut-être paraître étrange mais…elle m'intrigue. Je suis encore tellement excitée, l'adrénaline me court encore dans les veines que mes mains tremblent encore. Je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'était…déroutant. Ma grand-mère, qui me suit de près, pose sa main dans mon dos. Son visage a reprit une expression douce quand me parle.

- Alors, tu te plais ici?

- Oh…oui, j'aime bien, je réponds pour ne pas la décevoir. C'est plus grand que dans mes souvenirs.

- Tant mieux. Ta mère nous attends dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé un gâteau ce matin, comme tu les aimes, avec des bougies.

Nous retournons donc dans le salon où le dîner nous attend. Une fois achevé, j'ai droit à souffler mes dix-huit bougies et à recevoir de petits cadeaux. Ma mère m'a contemplé toute la soirée les larmes aux yeux, surtout au moment du gâteau en ne cessant de répéter: "Ma petite chérie... Dix huit-ans! Si grande maintenant, mon petit bébé!". Oui, je sais légèrement maman poule. Pour me faire plaisir, elle et mon aïeule décident de regarder avec moi _La Communauté de L'Anneau_ – en version longue bien sûr – dans un vieux lecteur dvd et sur une vieille télévision qui, miraculeusement, marchent toujours. Bien que ma mère n'aie pas l'air convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée, ma grand-mère se contente de sourire, enthousiaste, et nous nous calons dans le vieux fauteuil du salon.

Le film se déroule doucement, sous mes commentaires fanatiques. J'ai l'impression que le film passe au ralenti devant mes yeux, mais je ne m'en lasse pas pour autant. Une fois fini, presque quatre heures après, nous montons nous coucher, et lorsque je me glisse sous les draps froids de mon lit, je frissonne en entendant la pendule du salon en bas sonner minuit, se mêlant dans l'atmosphère mystique et étrange que représente cette nuit.

* * *

Je suis allongée dans le lit à baldaquin de la chambre verte, et la lune, qui entre par la fenêtre orientée à l'est inonde ma chambre. La pièce est complètement transformée, une impression étrange s'empare de moi, quelque chose d'éclatant. Je sens que la nuit va être très longue et difficile, je n'ai pas sommeil. Autour de moi règne une impression de flottements et de calme. Les bruits de la nuit me captivent tandis que des phrases tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Et soudain, j'entends des voix.

_Ce soir est le moment où la frontière entre les mondes disparaît presque…_

_ On peut voyager d'un monde à l'autre…_

_Rejoins-nous_

Je frissonne, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de mon dos. _C'est quoi, ça?_ La pendule du salon sonne minuit, j'arrive à l'entendre depuis ma chambre tant l'isolation est maigre. Et soudain, je me détends. Les murmures résonnent toujours dans mon esprit, mais la crainte semble vider mon corps qui se relaxe. Je me sens bien, et…bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être hors de moi, dans un état second.

- Qui…qui est là? Je bredouille.

_ Viens…_

Tout ça me donne froid dans le dos. Je me redresse, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement, mais pas trop. Je suis trop préoccupée à penser à la porte du couloir. Elle m'intrigue tellement, la curiosité m'électrise les veines. Je ne pas m'empêcher de vouloir y retourner. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Guidée par une force et une volonté qui me sont étrangères, je me lève et m'habille, revêtant un tee-shirt à manche longue noir et un jean. Je referme délicatement la porte derrière moi et traverse le couloir sombre sur la pointe des pieds le plus discrètement possibles. A chaque grincement, je me stoppe, avant de m'assurer que personne n'a rien entendu pour reprendre la route. Arrivée au bout, je recommence à respirer, plus à l'aise et descends les marches des escaliers. Il fait froid dans le couloir, et j'ai du mal à me retenir de frissonner. Le bruit étouffé de mes pas résonne dans toute la maison, et je ne me sens pas rassurée. Mais je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre avant d'entre parvenue au bout de mon périple. Les ombres projetées par les fenêtres forment des silhouettes inquiétantes sur les murs et les meubles, et j'essaie de les ignorer du mieux que je peux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me terrifier à l'idée qu'un fantôme ou un monstre surgisse de l'ombre.

Je retrouve facilement le chemin dans le noir, avançant à tâtons, que j'ai emprunté la première fois, allumant au fur et à mesure les lumières sur mon chemin lorsque c'est nécessaire, ce qui est presque tout le temps le cas. J'ai l'impression de me balader dans les couloirs d'un vieux château fort, ce qui m'effraie autant que ça m'excite. Le froid me pénètre jusqu'aux os, et je regrette de ne pas avoir prit une veste avec moi, et je risque fortement d'attraper froid. Je me rends bien compte que c'est immature de ma part de prendre des risques pour quelque chose certainement sans importance. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse, c'est plus fort que moi. Peut être parce que je m'attends à découvrir, que j'espère au fond de moi découvrir quelque chose de fantastique derrière, aussi impensable que ça puisse paraître. _Arrête de rêver, tu es censée avoir dix sept ans, pas neuf! Comporte toi en adulte et arrête tes enfantillages! _souffle une petite voix dans ma tête, mais elle est bientôt ensevelie sous les autres voix plus fortes qui me soufflent milles raisons de continuer.

J'arrive enfin devant la fameuse porte, le cœur battant. J'entends soudain un bourdonnement, léger mais désagréable, et je me touche l'oreille par réflexe. On dirait le bruit d'une enceinte allumée mal branchée. Je tends une main moite vers la poignée glacée. J'inspire un grand coup avant de l'actionner dans un bruit de déclic qui résonne contre les murs, m'attendant à ce qu'elle soit certainement verrouillée. Ce qui ne l'est pas, à ma grande surprise. Elle s'ouvre en un grincement léger alors que je pousse son lourd battant.

_Avance_, me disent les voix dans ma tête.

Je pénètre dans une pièce immense et sombre. Tout est sinistre et étrange dans l'obscurité silencieuse. Je ne trouve pas d'interrupteur et renonce à tenter d'éclairer la pièce. Je laisse donc mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Je remarque une minuscule fenêtre au fond qui laisse filtrer la lumière de la lune. J'en ai le souffle coupé quand je distingue l'endroit où je me trouve : j'ai l'impression de ne pas me trouver dans la cave d'un vieux manoir, mais carrément dans une immense salle pareille à l'intérieur d'une cathédrale gothique. Le plafond semble faire des dizaines de mètres de haut, d'immense colonnes soutiennent un plafond en arche, de splendides moulures décorent les murs. La salle est immense, et c'est un vrai foutoir. Il y a un tel bazar, avec milles et unes affaires encombrantes qu'elle me fait penser à la Salle Sur Demande de _Poudlard_, dans _Harry Potter_. J'avance, époustouflée par la beauté de ce qui se dresse devant moi, me prenant de temps à autre un objet dans les pieds, trébuchant. Lorsque j'atteins le fond de la pièce, je remarque un objet plus singulier que les autres.

C'est un très grand miroir en longueur, ovale avec un encadrement dans un métal qui me semble inconnu – un mélange d'or, d'étain et de bronze. Il est gravé de fines courbes et arabesques, me rappelant des inscriptions de temps anciens. La glace et l'encadrement sont recouverts de poussière, signe qu'il n'a pas servi depuis bien longtemps. Stupéfaite et une étrange appréhension au creux du ventre, je m'en approche. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que la distance entre moi et le miroir se réduit, et j'essaie de l'ignorer tant bien que mal.

Lorsque je me trouve à quelques centimètres de l'objet, je tends automatiquement la main pour essuyer la poussière de la vitre. J'arrive désormais à y voir mon reflet. Il me renvoie mon visage pâle, mes yeux bleus océan, mes cheveux blonds cendré qui à cet instant paraissent argent foncé avec la lumière de la lune.

Intriguée, je pose finalement ma main sur la glace et laisse la froideur du verre me parcourir le corps en un frisson. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une impression de froid qui m'envahit, mais une douce chaleur. Je lève les yeux et remarque enfin qu'il y a des inscriptions sur le contour du cadre. D'une magnifique écriture, elles semblent dire un poème. Je le lis à haute voix, en chuchotant pourtant:

_Voyageur du Portail, en l'empruntant_

_De nombreux chemins ainsi, tu prends_

_A travers les ombres_

_Et jusqu'aux confins du monde_

_La volonté des Valars te mènera_

_Sur les Terres de tes ancêtres, en Arda_

Je relis la dernière phrase dans ma tête, septique. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien sais… attends! _Arda_? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- Mais c'est quoi ce bins…?

La source de chaleur sur ma main gagne soudain en intensité, devenant trop chaud, inconfortable, brûlant. Ma première réaction instinctive est de vouloir ôter ma main comme si je l'avais posé sur un fer à friser du mauvais côté. Cependant, ma main reste collé dessus, comme lorsque l'on pose sa main sur de la glace et qu'elle se colle dessus. Sous le feu qui ravage ma peau, je me mets à hurler, mais le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles est si fort qu'il surpasse les bruits de ma respiration et de mes cris. Le bourdonnement explose dans mes oreilles, puissant et aigu, semblant mes vriller les tympans et me dissoudre la cervelle. Les voix qui m'ont guidées jusque là se mettent à hurler à l'unisson de les rejoindre. Le miroir se met à briller d'une étrange lumière qui viendrait de l'intérieur de la vitre, rougeoyante. Elle gagne au fur et à mesure en intensité, et je commence à paniquer. L'incendie se poursuit, acharné, gagnant les avant-bras, puis mes bras et mon corps tout entier.

Soudain, un jet de lumière blanche aveuglant éclate devant mes yeux, et je ferme automatiquement les yeux, aveuglée. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, et j'ai l'impression de chuter, tout à coup. Je ne trouve rien à quoi me rattraper, le cœur soulevé dans ma poitrine. Je vole en même temps que je chute, et toute parole est veine. Seul compte ce flot de lumière sublime…

Et soudain, tout est noir.

* * *

J'émerge petit à petit du brouillard sombre et épais qui embrouille mon esprit, au fil des gouttes de pluie qui s'abattent sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et sens que je suis allongée face contre terre, le côté droit de mon visage dans la boue. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait pas de boue en plein milieu de la maison, et encore moins en plein milieu de la cave. Et encore, encore moins une forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, je réussis à rassembler suffisamment de courage et de force pour tenter de m'asseoir. Je prends une grande inspiration et me redresse avec douleur. J'ai un léger vertige mais réussis à me tenir droite tandis que j'attends que ma vision floutée par d'innombrables tâches multicolores redevienne normale.

Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir. Précautionneusement, je porte ma main à mon front, sentant une énorme bosse. Quand je vois que mes doigts sont recouverts de sang, je regarde l'endroit où j'ai atterrie. Ma tête a cognée une pierre, salie par mon hémoglobine qui se mêle à la boue et l'herbe. J'espère que le choc n'a pas été trop violent. Je suis trempée, et la pluie gagne en intensité. Quand je me trouvais chez grand-mère, il faisait nuit noire. Je regarde autour de moi : le soleil, qui perce le ciel gris de nuages déchiquetés assombris vers le bas, légèrement décliné dans le ciel, semble devoir se coucher dans environ deux ou trois heures. La végétation qui m'entoure est très différente de celle qui entourait le manoir; très étrange et particulière. Les bois qui m'entourent aux arbres sombres et gigantesques ne me sont pas familiers: des pins noirs et argents au feuillage bronze, de l'herbe mousseuses recouverte de feuilles mortes, et je ne pourrais pas dire à quelles espèces ils appartiennent. Il fait froid, l'air me pénètre jusqu'à la moelle, me glaçant le sang. Mon esprit refuse de tirer des conclusions hâtives, et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. La panique me gagne, mais j'arrive à réfléchir sereinement. D'abord, trouver un abri.

Mon instinct de survie prend le contrôle tandis que j'essaie d'étouffer ma peur. Je m'avance doucement dans l'herbe et la boue, m'enfonçant parfois dans des trous, enjambant des bruyères. Je continue d'avancer à l'aveuglette, essayant de trouver un endroit susceptible de m'abriter. Le froid se fait encore plus ressentir avec mes vêtements mouillés, me gelant les os, et je me retrouve à claquer des dents, me frottant les bras frénétiquement et je regrette de ne pas avoir mit de veste. Je scrute les environs avec de plus en plus d'affolements, et j'hésite à appeler à l'aide mais décide que ce ne serait sûrement pas très judicieux; après tout je ne suis même pas sûre de l'endroit où j'ai bien pu atterrir – ou plutôt, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de vouloir le savoir, car je sais que ça ne me plaira pas – et je risquerais d'attirer l'attention de créatures hostiles. A cette pensée, je frissonne, et j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar. Pourtant, tout cela a l'air bien réel et différent de toutes les fois où j'ai rêvé : j'ai le sentiment de _vraiment_ y être. Je repense à la phrase que j'ai lue sur le miroir dans la cave : _Arda_. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ce cirque? Arda est le nom donné à …

- Haha. Sans déconner! Je m'exclame à haute voix;

… à la Terre du Milieu! Comme si ça pouvait être possible. Non, parce que si ça se trouve …

J'ai soudain envie de hurler à pleins poumons pour évacuer ma tension. Comment j'ai pu me mettre dans une situation pareille? Si seulement je n'avais pas été stupide et têtue pour aller dans cette fichue salle, je n'en serais pas là. Je ne suis pas faite pour crapahuter dans une forêt, ni à jouer les Indiana Jones, moi! Je n'ai jamais été une aventurière, parce que je suis trouillarde, et je n'ai surtout aucun sens de l'orientation.

Je dois m'empêcher de réfléchir avant de péter un câble. Trouver un abri, déjà. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, en sursautant à chaque bruit un peu suspect, je mets finalement la main sur un endroit couvert, une espèce de petite caverne à la base d'un immense rocher qui saille d'une colline boisée. J'ai juste assez de place pour m'y asseoir, mais c'est mieux que rien. Là, je peux commencer à étudier les possibilités.

Je ne suis plus chez moi, de ça je peux être sûre, et j'ignore comment pouvoir rentrer et si je serais capable de rentrer un jour. Mais alors où ai-je bien pu arriver? En _Arda_? _Non mais sérieux, arrête tes bêtises, ça ne se peut pas_. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête les mots que j'ai vus sur le miroir. C'est d'ailleurs à cause ça que je suis arrivée ici. Je suis carrément passez _au travers_ de ce machin! Ma grand-mère était-elle au courant que ce miroir était une sorte de portail? Suis-je vraiment arrivée en Arda? _Mais non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas possible_. Tu rêve, tu es en train de rêver, et tu vas te réveiller. Je me pince alors, histoire de sortir de ce cauchemar. Rien ne se passe. _C'est pas vrai…_

Je me force à respirer lentement, et me remémore les événements qui m'ont conduite jusqu'ici. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai touché le miroir et que j'ai récité le poème que le « voyage » s'est produit. Etait-ce une sorte de formule magique qui m'aurait permis de voyager ici ou je ne sais quoi? Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de repasser par la douleur de toute à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y laisser mes mains. A ce souvenir, je les regarde. La douleur a été immense, comme si mes mains avaient été brûlées vives; pourtant celles-ci ne portent aucune marque qui aurait pu rappeler l'incident. Je me demande combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente. J'étais déjà trempée quand je suis revenue à moi, ce qui laisse penser je suis restée un certain temps sous la pluie.

Je frissonne, gelée. Ce n'est que lorsque je ramène mes genoux contre mon corps que je me rends compte que je suis réellement seule, sans défense et totalement perdue. Qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Je regarde dehors. Le soleil devrait se coucher dans quelques heures, et je ne me sens pas assez courageuse pour tenter de regagner l'endroit où j'ai repris connaissance. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre d'en retrouver le chemin. Je m'insulte à haute voix.

Le plus sage est de rester là où je suis pour la nuit. Je songe un instant à allumer un feu, mais j'ai peur de me faire repérer, et de toute façon je doute de ma possibilité à trouver du bois sec dans les environs, et encore moins à être capable d'allumer un feu. Je sors de ma caverne et examine les alentours. Je juge que ma cachette est relativement à l'abri des regards, mais je traîne néanmoins une immense branche d'arbre devant l'entrée. L'arbre auquel appartient la branche gît non loin de la caverne, juste assez près pour que la branche dissimule l'entrée sans éveiller les soupçons.

Je m'ennuie ferme, incapable de me réchauffer ni de trouver une quelque conque activité pour m'occuper. Alors je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de passer mon temps à pleurer, pleurer. J'ignore combien de temps, de minutes, d'heures j'ai passé à verser mes larmes. Au bout de quelques temps, je m'habitue aux bruits de la forêt et cesse de sursauter à chaque fois que j'entends quelque chose. Lorsque je n'ai plus aucune larme à verser, je sens mon estomac gargouiller de faim et ma gorge brûler de soif. Les yeux bouffis et fatigués, je laisse la torpeur me gagner peu à peu. De toute façon, je suis trop épuisée pour monter la garde toute la nuit. Je finis par m'endormir bien avant que la nuit ne tombe, terrassée par la fatigue.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, le dos endolori d'avoir dormi sur de la pierre, je ne me souviens plus de là où je suis. Je mets quelques instants à réaliser. _Oh non_… Je m'étire longuement en gémissant, puis reste allongée quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. J'ignore quelle heure il est, probablement tard puisque le ciel semble relativement clair. Quoique, vu qu'il fait gris, il m'est impossible d'en être sûre. Mais si je me réfère à la clarté du jour, qui commence à décliner, j'en conclue qu'il doit être en fin d'après-midi. Et comme ici, le soleil semble se coucher tôt, il devrait faire nuit dans quelques heures. Malgré moi, je suis étonnée : j'ai dormi toute une journée, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être morte de fatigue. Mais je dois reprendre ma route, trouver de l'aide ou de la nourriture. Au souvenir d'un bon petit déjeuner, mon estomac gargouille et je tente de l'ignorer, la bouche salivante.

Au moment de me lever, je remarque qu'une araignée et une sorte de milles pattes ont profités de mon sommeil pour me grimper dessus. En bondissant comme un ressort, je me secoue et les expulse le plus loin possible de moi – en poussant des cris hystériques, bien entendus. Vous l'aurez compris – je suis arachnophobe, et je HAIS les insectes. Après m'être assurée qu'aucune autre vermine rampante ne soit sur moi, je sors comme une furie de l'abri en tremblotant et réprimant des sanglots.

- Je déteste cette forêt de merde! Je couine. Je veux rentrer chez moi…

Après de longues minutes consacrées à me calmer, je décide d'essayer de retrouver mon point de départ. Si je ne trouve rien, ou si rien ne se passe lorsque je le trouverais, je devrais alors essayer de rentrer avec une civilisation - humaine de préférence. Mais suis-je vraiment sûre d'en trouver une ici? Je ne sais même pas dans quel endroit j'ai atterris; je ne suis même pas sûre du monde dans lequel je suis! Le tout serait d'éviter de tourner en rond et de bien suivre une direction, et vu mon sens de l'orientation, c'est pas gagné. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à l'histoire d'étoile polaire - d'ailleurs, y'a-il une étoile polaire pour la Terre du Milieu ? De toute façon, je ne me sens pas capable de marcher la nuit. Je regarde autour de moi et détaille la forêt qui m'entoure, gigantesque.

Je palpe la bosse à mon front quand ma migraine refait des siennes. La plaie saigne toujours, moins qu'auparavant, mais tout de même un peu. C'est étrange, les plaies à la tête peuvent saigner abondamment, mais là l'écorchure n'est pas profonde, le sang aurait du au moins coaguler. En repensant aux traces de sang que j'ai trouvé près de ma tête en revenant à moi après le « voyage », je me demande combien de temps je suis était évanouie. Je touche mes cheveux. Les mèches se trouvant à proximité de sa blessure sont poisseuses de sang.

Ah quand même…

Au bout de quelques temps de marche, alors que le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus et que la température diminue, je trouve finalement un ruisseau. J'en profite pour nettoyer ma plaie et rincer mes cheveux, que je démêle tant bien que mal à la main avant de me nettoyer le visage aussi, couvert de boue. Lorsque je repasse ma main sur mon front, je s'aperçois que ma plaie continue de saigner. Je me demande soudain avec quoi désinfecter la blessure… Je me souviens avoir lu que dans les temps anciens, les guérisseurs utilisaient du citron à défaut d'alcool, mais trouver du citron au beau milieu de la forêt me paraît un peu difficile. Je remarque enfin que, depuis que je suis ici, la nature est bien silencieuse. Je n'ai croisé aucun animal, pas même un minuscule oiseau. Aucun chant dans les airs ni cri d'animal ne m'assure qu'il y a la moindre civilisation autour de moi. Ce calme me rend anxieuse, comme si là où je suis arrivée, la nature était morte. Et ce n'est certainement pas bon signe.

Pendant mes longues heures de marche, mes pensées sont tournées vers ma mère. Elle et ma grand-mère ont du se rendre compte de ma disparition. Elles doivent être mortes d'inquiétude! Je les imagine en train de pleurer et de s'inquiéter pour moi, se demandant où je suis passée. Ma mère doit sûrement s'imaginer que j'ai fugué. _Oh, maman… je suis désolée_, je songe avec tristesse.

Il fait bientôt nuit maintenant, et je vois de moins en moins bien. Je dois me dépêcher si je veux trouver un quelconque endroit pour m'abriter pour la nuit. Lorsque je me relève, décidée à reprendre ma route, je commence à imaginer une stratégie consistant à marcher d'arbre en arbre en fonction d'un certain axe, quand une ombre passe non loin de moi. Je cesse de remuer, aux aguets. J'essaie de respirer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, me paraissant être une éternité. Un autre bruit de pas retentit, suivit de grognements, qui ressemblent à des gargouillis d'animaux qui me sont familiers. Je me jette derrière un buisson pour me cacher, et quelques secondes après une silhouette surgit. Je jette précautionneusement un regard à travers le feuillage qui me protège pour voir le nouveau venu – ou la nouvelle venue – et me fige totalement.

Une créature hideuse s'est arrêtée à une dizaine de mètres de moi, guettant et humant tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Il est d'aspect pesant et répugnant, avec une peau noire épaisse, des jambes courtes et de longs bras. Il a un visage grotesque et déformé, des crocs et des touffes de poils semblent pousser au hasard. Même à cette distance, je distingue très bien ses yeux de jaunes de reptiles, ses crocs jaunis et saillants. Il possède une posture à la fois puissante et quelque peu arquée, et est vêtu d'une armure sordide où pendent de monstrueuses armes dont je n'aimerais pas être la victime. Je sais exactement de quelle créature il s'agit, et j'en ai le souffle coupé et l'esprit dérouté.

Un Orque. Un vrai.

Un Orque du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte que j'en suis tellement déroutée que ma bouche est grande ouverte. Mais alors, ça veut dire que… je me trouve bel est en bien Terre du Milieu! Je sens que je vais faire une crise de nerf, là maintenant, ou une crise d'angoisse. Oh mon Dieu! Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, j'ai terriblement envie de crier de terreur et de m'enfuir en courant. Je sens que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. Non, du calme! Respire à fond, respire. Voilà, c'est bien… Concentre-toi, Olivia…

L'effroi et la panique gravissent dangereusement les paliers vers le point critique. Je sais parfaitement bien que les Orques sont des créatures du mal, au service des ténèbres et de Sauron, et par conséquent très dangereuses. Si jamais cet Orque me voit, je suis morte. Je me tasse donc derrière les buissons, espérant qu'il ne m'a pas vu ou qu'il n'a pas senti mon odeur. Je prends soudain conscience d'une chose : je n'ai aucune idée dans quelle zone de la Terre du Milieu j'ai atterris. Et si j'étais tout près du Mordor, en terre ennemie? Je risque fort bien de ne pas pouvoir m'échapper, surtout si je suis en pleins dans un territoire d'Orques.

Alors que je m'attends à le voir s'en aller, un autre Orque apparaît près de lui, puis un autre. Je déglutis avec peine, retenant un gémissement plaintif et m'empêchant de fondre en larmes. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'en sortir. Les trois créatures se mettent à discuter dans une langue inconnue où ils semblent cracher leurs mots. Il me semble pourtant parvenir à deviner de quoi ils peuvent parler. S'ils restent là, c'est qu'ils ont repérés quelque chose. Moi, peut-être. _Oh, la ferme! _Je peste contre moi-même.

J'implore Dieu dans ma tête, même si je n'y ai jamais cru, fermant les yeux et plantant mes ongles dans la terre pour ne pas craquer. Je rassemble mon courage pour reculer lentement, à plat ventre, centimètre par centimètre. Vu que je me trouve en pente, si je parviens à reculer de quelques mètres, je pourrais me dissimuler plus facilement et tenter de m'échapper à leur insu. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon; je n'ai aucune arme sur moi, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance de m'échapper. Je retiens donc ma respiration et m'aide de mes avant-bras et de mes genoux pour glisser lentement en arrière, rampant à la manière d'un serpent – de façon beaucoup moins gracieuse.

Je suis gagnée par le soulagement quand je vois que ma tactique marche. Trop heureuse et excitée à l'idée de réussir, je perds ma concentration et mon genou s'appuie sur une brindille que je n'avais pas vue. Celle-ci craque dans un bruit affreusement qui résonne dans le silence de mort qui s'abat sur moi, faisant cesser littéralement les battements de mon cœur.

Les Orques tournent leurs immondes visages dans ma direction, poussant des cris bestiaux terrifiants. Lorsque je les vois se ruer vers moi, je n'hésite plus une seconde et me relève et m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Je manque plusieurs fois de trébucher sur des racines et de me prendre des troncs et des branches en pleine figure. Je saute, je glisse, je dérape, je trébuche. Je verse du sang aussi, en me griffant les bras et le visage sur des branches que je ne peux pas éviter. J'entends les hurlements des Orques derrière moi, et lorsque je jette un regard en arrière, je constate que leur nombre a triplé. Ils se multiplient, courant à mes trousses. Ceux qui m'ont repérée n'étaient certainement que des éclaireurs.

Je sens le feu ravager mes jambes et mes poumons; ce genre de feu qui vous déchire le moindre muscle, la moindre parcelle de votre corps et vous donne l'impression de ne plus le sentir. Je saigne, la chair à vif, et tout cela – la peur, l'adrénaline, la panique, la douleur – rend la situation bien réelle : ce monde, ce foisonnement monstrueux de végétation qui m'encercle, tout est bel et bien réel. J'essaie d'accélérer, car je sens la masse d'Orques se rapprocher fatalement. Or, je n'ai jamais été bonne en endurance, ni en course. Rapidement, je sens que je m'essouffle. Mes organes tombent en cendres, le goût de la soif tapisse ma bouche. La peur m'écrase l'estomac comme une ceinture serrée au maximum autour de ma taille, et je suis tellement terrifiée que j'ai envie de vomir.

La nuit vient de tomber. Je me rappelle alors que les Orques vivent mieux la nuit: ils ont une meilleure vision et force, ils sont dans leur élément. Pas moi. Bientôt, ils me rattraperont. Cette idée m'affole. Je manque de me tordre la cheville, et avec mon corps en feu et ma respiration démesurée, je ne me sens plus capable de courir. Si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de leur échapper. Les arbres se ressemblent tous, et ils sont si hauts… Je pourrais peut être les semer dedans, si je me donnais la force de grimper.

Je me ressaisis. Grimper ? Mais où? La réponse se tient cinq mètres devant moi. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps pour prendre mon élan et bondis pour m'accrocher à la branche la plus basse d'un arbre immense et feuillu, et entreprends de l'escalader, en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder en bas. A cet instant, je me rappelle que j'ai le vertige, mais nécessité fait loi. Je grimpe le plus haut que je peux, à une quinzaine de mètre au dessus sol et me dissimule tant bien que mal dans le feuillage fourni de mon hôte. J'entends le vacarme des martèlements de pas d'Orques s'intensifier. Je regarde en bas, m'accrochant le plus fort possible aux branches et en priant pour ne pas faire un malaise. Les Orques courent, se rapprochent. Plusieurs passent devant l'arbre sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de ma supercherie. Ils sont une bonne vingtaine, si ce n'est plus. Je déglutis. _Allez!_

Soudain, le son d'un cor retentit, et mon cœur fait un bond. Certains Orques s'arrêtent et se retournent vers la source, surpris. Je les imite, le cœur battant. _Ce son_… je le connais par cœur. Et ce n'est pas un cor d'Orques. Plusieurs des créatures obscures sont abattues par des projectiles – des flèches–, tandis que les autres poussent des cris déchirant et dégainent leurs épées, haches et autres armes tordues. Alors émergent de derrière les arbres et les buissons des cavaliers aux montures de cheval. Soulagée, je redresse la tête vers eux, le cœur serré. Des renforts sont arrivés : une compagnie d'une trentaine de cavaliers à cheval est venue, et les Orques s'écroulent à terre un à un. Ils courent, s'approchent d'eux. Je regarde plus précisément mes sauveurs, et manque de défaillir en reconnaissant leurs armures et étendards. Des Elfes.

Certains d'eux dégainent ce qui ressemble à une épée longue et lumineuse tandis que les autres continuent à tirer à l'arc. Ils se préparent à une bataille en corps à corps. Les elfes ont quittés leurs montures pour frapper les Orques de face. Je déglutis, en observant la bataille en contrebas, et personne ne semble plus se soucier de ma présence. Et soudain, le contact se fait entre les elfes et les Orques. Le combat à l'épée fait rage, et je suis rassurée de voir que les elfes sont aussi habiles à l'épée qu'à l'arc. Je prie mentalement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à aucun des combattants elfes.

Je suis si absorbée par le combat que je ne remarque pas le manège de trois Orques qui ne prennent pas part à la bataille, mais inspectent les environs, un peu en retrait. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends l'une de ces créatures hurler quelque chose dans un langage que je ne comprends pas que je les vois. Ils se tiennent en bas de l'arbre où je me cache. Je me recule un peu plus dans le feuillage pour me dissimuler, mais c'est peine perdue. Les Orques commencent à escalader l'arbre.

Je réprime ma panique. Je suis trop haut pour sauter. Je ne veux pas appeler à l'aide de peur de déconcentrer un elfe, de peur qu'il soit blessé – ou pire – lors d'un moment d'inattention. Mais je ne vais certainement pas non plus me laisser faire. Je regarde l'arbre au dessus de moi et vois une branche qui me paraît solide. Je me redresse et attends. Les orques grimpent sûrement mais lentement : ils ne sont pas aidés par leurs armures qui entravent leurs mouvements. Je croise le regard féroce de l'un d'entre eux et le soutient. Je me rappelle alors de ce que mon professeur de judo m'a enseigné: _ne pas montrer que tu as peur_.

L'Orque en dessous de moi ricane méchamment, et me crache des mots incompréhensibles à mes oreilles, mais qui ne doivent certainement pas être très courtois. Il tente de m'attraper une cheville, mais je m'agrippe à la branche au dessus de moi et lui flanque un coup de pied dans le torse aussi fort que je le peux. Pourtant un instant déséquilibré, il se rattrape finalement à la branche sur laquelle je suis. Je lui piétine les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche et lui donne un autre coup. L'Orque tombe dans le vide, entraîné par le poids de son armure, et s'écrase à terre.

Le bruit de chute attire immédiatement l'attention d'un elfe sous moi, qui lève les yeux vers moi. Dans l'obscurité, je ne distingue pas bien son visage. Au moment où je le regarde, nos regards se croisent instantanément, plongé l'un dans l'autre. Il me contemple quelques secondes avant de s'empresser de décocher une flèche à l'autre orque qui approche dangereusement de moi –qui tombe à son tour-, avant de retourner au combat.

En soupirant, je m'adosse au tronc en essayant de calmer l'exaltation qui est montée en moi. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort quand l'elfe à levé ses yeux vers moi. Je me crois à nouveau en sécurité un court instant, mais mon cœur s'arrête un bref moment quand je me rappelle que ce n'est pas deux, mais trois Orques qui sont montés dans l'arbre. Je regarde autour de moi: aucune trace du troisième acolyte.

La nuit est à présent complètement tombée. La lune, presque entière offre un bon éclairage au combat, mais dans l'arbre, la visibilité est faible à cause des feuilles. Je tente de faire le moins de bruit possible , mais je ne perçois rien. Je suis soudainement agrippée par derrière par le troisième Orque. Il me met une main sur la bouche, étouffant mon cri. Sans hésiter, je me débats comme une furie et parviens à ouvrir la bouche pour lui mordre la paume. Son sang visqueux et noir m'explose à la bouche, et je le recrache en ravalant un haut le cœur. L'Orque hurle de douleur, et cela réussit à lui faire perdre son équilibre… Et le mien. L'impression de chute me donne l'impression que mon cœur a raté un battement. Je parviens à me rattraper un peu plus bas en agrippant une branche, m'offrant au passage une belle douleur aux bras. Malheureusement, l'Orque n'a pas dit son dernier mot et m'attrape une jambe, faisant peser tout son poids sur moi. J'ai beau résister, il réussit à me faire lâcher prise et à me déséquilibrer et nous faire tomber tous deux au sol. J'ai réussis à amortir ma chute, mais mon assaillant aussi. Ce dernier se relève pour revenir à la charge mais il est arrêté net dans son élan par une flèche elfique. Je n'ai pas le temps de jeter un regard à mon sauveur car d'autres orques se précipitent vers moi.

Katee a eu tort en présumant que je ne savais absolument pas me battre, quand je lui parlais de mes rêves d'être une elfe guerrière. Evidemment, je ne sais pas manier l'épée, et je suis sûre que me confier un arc serait une très mauvaise idée. Mais lorsque j'étais enfant, la première chose qu'on m'a appris a été le judo et du taikuendo pour être capable de me défendre. C'est ainsi que je balance un coup de pied à la tête du premier Orque qui se jette sur moi, l'effet de surprise et le fait que celui-ci soit désarmé aidant. Je parviens tant bien que mal à esquiver une deuxième attaque en faisant passer un deuxième orque par-dessus mon dos avec une technique de judoka, lorsque j'entends des cris stridents. Les autres orques qui allaient se jeter sur moi sont abattus, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux qui s'enfuient dans la forêt.

Je me redresse, le souffle coupé et regarde autour de moi. Les Elfes se sont resserrés en cercle autour des Orques assaillants et les archers sont placés en première ligne, tandis que ceux à l'épée encerclent les autres orques et les abattent. Je cours me réfugier derrière le tronc d'un arbre, en retrait de la bataille. Les derniers orques sont finalement abattus, et le calme revient peu à peu. Je suis partagée entre l'idée de retourner voir les elfes. Mais suis-je vraiment sûre que ce soient des elfes? Peut-être ai-je mal vu et imaginé. Après tout, je me remets à peine du choc du voyage, et je refuse quand même d'admettre que je me trouve en Terre du Milieu, car c'est bien trop improbable pour être vrai - et leur expliquer ma situation. Mais s'ils ne me croyaient pas? S'ils me prenaient pour une folle, ou pire, une ennemie?

Ma tête me fait soudain affreusement mal et la nausée me prend. Je me laisse glisser derrière le tronc, mal à l'aise. Le sang dans ma tête cogne trop fort contre mes tempes et je n'ai pas la force de me relever. J'essaye de me lever avec difficulté mais la tête me tourne toujours et mon corps retombe lourdement dans sa position initiale. Je dois faire une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Mon mal de tête persiste lourdement et j'entends des hennissements de chevaux et comme un bruit de sabots qui s'arrêtent brusquement. J'entends des bruits de pas légers et des voix profondes et éthérées qui parle dans une langue qui me semble familière mais que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Les voix se rapprochent de plus de plus de moi et j'ai envie de leur dire de baisser un peu le volume, que ma tête me fait tellement souffrir. Je reconnais enfin la langue parlée : l'elfique, ou plus précisément le Sindarin. J'ouvre difficilement un œil, incapable de bouger. J'ai la vision trouble et brouillée. Une impression étrange m'envahit, et je mets un moment avant de trouver l'usage de ma langue.

- Je suis morte? Je demande pour moi-même.

- Tout dépend de vos intentions, répond calmement une voix masculine.

Sa voix est grave, posée. Calme mais ferme. Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi, et je vois que je suis encerclée par une quinzaine d'elfes à la mine sombre, leurs arcs pointant des flèches dans leur direction. Tous sont vêtus de tuniques grises simples et de pantalons tantôt verts, tantôt bruns, faits d'une matière qui m'est inconnue, et ils ont aux pieds des bottes légères. Ils sont tous bien armés. La majorité d'entre eux sont de sexe masculin, mais il y a également trois dames elfes. En d'autres circonstances, je les aurais sans doute trouvés magnifiques malgré leurs oreilles pointues, avec leurs longs cheveux lisses et brillants, leurs visages d'une perfection insolente et leur port altier. Mais vu qu'ils ont leurs armes braquées sur moi, mon appréciation immédiate de la beauté de ces êtres de légende est assez limitée. Ma migraine reprend de plus belle, et je suis prise d'un violent haut le cœur. Je ferme les yeux et respire difficilement.

La dernière chose que je vois, c'est un visage trouble avec une longue cascade de fils argentés autour, que je comprends être une longue chevelure. Je me rappelle de quelques mots elfiques que je m'étais amusée à apprendre avec Katee. Peut-être qu'ils me sauveront la mise.

- _Meldis_ (Amie), je murmure faiblement avant de m'effondrer la tête la première sur le sol et que le noir se referme de nouveau sur moi.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plait? En tout cas, ce chapitre à été amusant à écrire (mais pas à vivre pour notre chère Olivia).**

**Pour ce qui est de ma fréquence de publication, disons qu'elle risque d'être mitigée. Sachez que pendant les vacances, les chapitres seront plus abondants (normal, c'est les vacances xD), un par semaine ou peut-être plus. Et lors des périodes scolaires, j'aimerais m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ou trois semaines (désolée, je sais que c'est très long, mais avec les examens qui arrivent, les bac blanc et les TPE – ahlala, la Première! – je croule entre les deux. Mais sachez que je n'abandonnerais cette fanfiction pour rien au monde! : )**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les quelques erreurs de syntaxe, de grammaire, etc... Comme je tape très vite sur le clavier, il m'arrive de sauter une lettre ou d'en rajouter une, d'oublier ou de rajouter un mot. Et c'est vraiment casse-couilles, parce que ça fait au moins huit fois que j'ai relus ce chapitre avant de le publier, et malgré tout je trouve encore des erreurs ... Donc, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, please! :)**

**J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes et que cela méritera quelques petites reviews agréables, ou constructives! Voilà, see you soon! :) **


	3. Chapitre III - Premières rencontres

Amis du jour, bonjour! :)

Me revoilà après une bonne semaine pour poster le chapitre 3!

Vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser des reviews, et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur!

Merci à **La Plume d'Elena**, **Twix13, One Piece We Are, Shibake, et LegolasKili **pour leurs messages: vous êtes géniales! (je vous ai répondu par PM ;))

**PetitPoisSauvage**: En publiant ce chap 3, j'ai pensé à toi. Je sais que 2 semaines c'est très long, mais je n'ai pas le choix et c'est à regret que je publierai aussi rarement :/ bisous

**yoOyOo** : (chapitre I)c'est génial que mon histoire te plaise :) et ce n'est pas à démontrer que Legolas est le plus beau *évite quelques tomates des anti-legolas* mais Aragorn est mignon aussi, c'est juste que c'est pas pareil x) et Katee a dit que Legy était gay seulement pour énerver Olivia, (chapitre II) c'est vrai qu'elle s'est pas mal débrouillée, mais si y avait pas eu les elfes, je pense qu'elle aurait pas fait long feu x) contente que ces 2 chapitres t'ai plu :)

**cismet** :Ahaha! Je suis contente que le passage du caillou t'ai fais marrer (je me suis d'ailleurs bien éclatée en l'écrivant xD) et je suis heureuse que tu ne te sois pas fiée à la première impression et que ma fic t'ai plu, finalement :). Et tu vas voir tout de suite si tu as bien fait de parier ou non xD j'en dis pas plus...

Vous avez été beaucoup à trouver Olivia débrouillarde, et c'est l'image que j'essaie de donner d'elle. J'avais pas envie qu'elle arrive en mode "où est mon prince charmant?", mais qu'elle sache se débrouiller un peu (j'évite la Mary Sue à tout prix). Je me suis dis que si ça m'arrivais pour de vrai, j'aurais aussi pris mes jambes à mon cou et que j'aurais tout tenté pour rester en vie :)

Maintenant, je vous invite à voir la suite de ses aventures... :) A plus!

**URGENT : milles excuses pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre (j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard) ! à cause d'une mauvaise connexion internet, la dernière partie du chapitre n'a pas été chargée et du coup le chapitre a publié été incomplet. Je vous demande pardon, ça ne se reproduira plus. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le chapitre, et bien poursuivez votre lecture tranquille. Et pour les autres, allez à la fin du chapitre, à la dernière partie (la dernière ligne séparatrice).**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Premières rencontres**

Quand je me réveille pour la troisième fois, je sens sous moi cette fois un matelas et des draps doux et légers sur moi. Voilà, ça ressemble plus à ma chambre déjà… Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé. Quelques souvenirs mettent du temps à arriver, flous et par bribes, que ne comprends pas.

Je n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux et prends le temps de mettre mes pensées dans l'ordre. Une drôle d'odeur flotte dans l'air. On dirait une odeur de nature, d'extérieur… portée par de légers courants d'air. Etrange, je ne me rappelle pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre… Mon mal de tête est passé et j'entends le chant d'oiseaux matinal autour de moi alors que je commence doucement à me réveiller.

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière du jour m'assaille avec brutalité. Je grogne de mécontentement et me couvre les yeux de ma main. La lumière blanche qui m'enveloppe se dissipe peu à peu, et j'aperçois un plafond étrange, plat avec des poutres de pierres richement sculptées. Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent la peau à travers des ouvertures dans les murs, telles des fenêtres sans carreaux, et je soupire de bien-être en me relevant. Je me sens bien, trop bien. Je découvre une chambre bien étrange, aux voûtes et arabesques gracieuses et sveltes. Une chambre aussi agréable qu'un matin d'été où le soleil s'éveille à peine. _Elle était pas comme ça, la chambre chez Mamie…_

Je m'étire comme un chat avant de tourner la tête. Ce lit n'est pas le mien. Les tapisseries y sont luxueuses et tout semble être fait directement dans un arbre. Des feuilles mortes «ornent» le sol. Je passe les doigts sur ma tête en gémissant de douleur. J'ai sacrément mal à la tête! Je sens aussitôt qu'un bandage soyeux entoure ma tête. Comment ça se fait? J'aurais eu un accident? En tout cas, ça a dû être violent, je sens une bosse énorme. Mon intérêt se porte à nouveau sur l'endroit où je me trouve. Je ne connais aucun hôpital comme celui-là, si c'en est un. Un établissement privé, peut-être. Je n'entends ni bruit ni voitures, encore moins des appareils médicaux ou les conversations du personnel. Peu rassurée, je tente de sortir du lit, non s'en avoir une belle douleur dans le dos. J'ai le corps tout ankylosé. J'observe mes bras et mes jambes : ma peau est parsemée de bleus violacés, jaunâtres pour la plupart.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue : une chemise de nuit beige cousue d'entrelacs de fils argentés, à manches longues, tombant jusqu'à mes chevilles et dévoilant mes pieds nus. Ce n'est pas une de mes robes… Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Et où sont ma mère et ma grand-mère? J'ai beau tenter de me rappeler, le voile sur ma mémoire refuse de se déchirer. Je tente en vain de parler, une fois, puis deux fois. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième tentative qu'un audible "s'il vous plait" franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

- **Est-ce que je rêve?** Je demande pour moi-même.

- **Je crains que non**, dit une voix éthérée.

Aucun médecin, aucune infirmière ne se présente devant moi. Trois silhouette apparaissent, toutes pour le moins atypiques, et se figent autour de mon lit. Ces trois visages en question possèdent tous des longs cheveux blonds et lisses, habilement tressés, des visages absolument parfait et des yeux dans tous les dégradés de bleus existant et… des oreilles pointues ! Non, ça doit être un effet de la lumière ! Ils ont chacun un visage différent, lisse et sans défaut, mais un en particulier retient mon attention, c'est inouï comme il ressemble à celui de… Non, non, là je deviens vraiment folle ! Mon cœur a un raté. Le simple fait de sentir sa présence me coupe le souffle et m'enflamme les joues, et lorsque je pose mes yeux sur sa beauté saisissante, il n'en faut pas plus à mon cœur pour s'emballer et mon cerveau, devenu mou comme du coton, pour fondre dans ma tête. Je le regarde longuement, peut-être avec trop d'insistance, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Legolas.

LEGOLAS.

Je me sens me liquéfier en le voyant. Tous les elfes sont beaux, c'est sûr. Mais Legolas semble entouré d'une aura particulière. Il est grand et svelte. Son visage est parfait, noble et beau, fier et grave - où se reflète sa jeunesse éternelle -, avec un nez droit. Il n'est pas blond platine, comme je me le suis souvent imaginé, mais plutôt blond un peu doré. Il a les yeux purs d'un bleu glacier ensorcelant où s'incrustent des milliers d'éclats dorés. La lumière du soleil semble briller à l'intérieur de lui, faisant rayonner sa présence. Nos regards se croisent, se toisent. Il encore plus beau en vrai.

- **Le… Legolas…?** Je dis à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux, suivi par ses congénères. Est-ce le fait d'avoir parlé qui les surprend autant? Je le regarde encore et encore, sans même m'en rendre compte, comme si j'assistais à un mirage.

- **Vous me connaissez?** Demande-t-il le plus étonné du monde.

Oh my god, cette voix! Sa voix. Si claire, douce et mélodieuse. _Est-ce que c'est possible? C'est vraiment lui?_ je me demande. Non non non. Impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ok. On se calme, on respire. On arrête de le regarder. Tout de suite. Tout de suite, j'ai dit. Bien.

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Comme si… j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle pas. Quelque chose d'important et dont il faut absolument que je me souvienne. Mais pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien? Et si je ne suis pas chez moi, où est-ce que je peux donc bien être ?

- **Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?** je questionne, la peur se saisissant de moi.

Les trois visages se tournent vers moi, avec un air de douceur évident. Celui qui est à droite du sosie de Legolas prend la parole.

- **Je suis Ildir, fils d'Ellorïn. Voici Maldir Le Grand, et Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire et fils du roi Thranduil. Vous êtes dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, à Imladris**.

Elrond ? Imladris ? Je regarde mes interlocuteurs avec des yeux ronds (fish face), pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire… puis je commence à glousser de façon hystérique, par à coup, faisant tiquer les Elfes devant moi… avant d'exploser carrément de rire.

- **PFAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

Mon rire fait sursauter les trois Elfes. Ils me regardent d'un air effaré me tordre de rire sur le lit, riant avec les larmes aux yeux.

- **Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Hahaha**!

Les Elfes me dévisagent comme si j'étais cinglée! Ohlolo, ce sont vraiment de très bons acteurs! Je reprends mon souffle, agitant mes mains devant les yeux pour chasser les larmes et me rafraîchir.

- **Vous pouvez répéter?** Je redemande en me calmant un peu.

- **Vous êtes chez le Seigneur Elrond, à Fondcombe, dans la Dernière Maison Simple de la Terre du Milieu,** répète Maldir, en articulant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à une enfant attardée.

Son air incroyablement sérieux faut survenir en moi une nouvelle crise de rire. Je me tiens les côtes, hilare. Les trois hommes se regardent avec interrogation, ne sachant comment réagir.

- **Sans déconner?** Je demande entre deux éclats de rires. **Mais c'est génial!**

Continue de rire à gorge déployée, et il commence à devenir contagieux car mes interlocuteurs aux oreilles pointues commencent à sourire légèrement. Ma mère disait que mon rire était très communicatif, le genre de rire hystérique qui vient du fond de votre ventre, qui vous prend aux tripes et qui contamine les autres.

- **Nous sommes heureux que vous le preniez aussi bien**, commence Ildir. **Mais nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions avant de nous retirer. Nous sommes retenus ailleurs pour répondre à un problème urgent…**

**- C'est ça! Et vous allez à un conseil secret pour discuter du sort de l'Anneau Unique, j'imagine ?! Ah, c'est très drôle, vraiment vous êtes très forts! Elle est où la caméra ?** je glousse en regardant autour de moi à la recherche d'un cameraman, pensant m'être sûrement faite avoir par ma mère et ma grand-mère.

Leurs regards se font plus intrigués et ils me regardent bizarrement maintenant. Ce sont vraiment de bons acteurs !

- **Pour répondre à votre question, c'est exactement ce que nous venons faire à Imladris**, s'intrigue le plus grand des Elfes – Maldir - de sa voix éthérée. **Nous faisions route vers Imladris lorsque nous avons croisé la route de la compagnie de surveillance de Fondcombe qui avait repéré les Orques. Il est rare qu'ils s'approchent si près des frontières elfiques. C'est une fois après les avoir repoussés que nous vous avons trouvée. Vous étiez inconsciente, et seuls les Valars savent par quel miracle vous avez pu survivre. Nous avons refusé l'idée de passer notre chemin et de vous abandonner, et avons préféré vous mener à Imladris, en lieu sûr ou vous pourriez vous remettre. Mais le conseil auquel nous allons assister comme vous venez de le dire est censé être **_**secret**_, continue t-il, méfiant, **comment se peut-il qu'une humaine telle que vous soit informée ? **

Telle que moi? Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Son air sévère et sérieux me refroidit instantanément, et j'en perds presque mon sourire. Je penche la tête en avant pour le dévisager, une expression genre "tu-rigoles-hein-c'est-une-blague-c'est-ça?", afin de déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Nothing. Ses yeux me jettent presque des éclairs. Il est vraiment sérieux, là? Cette fois, je sens toute hilarité quitter mon corps pour être remplacée par une sensation désagréable de doute. Non, impossible… Je ne vais pas, je ne peux pas commencer à croire leur canular.

- **Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là !?** je dis en haussant le ton, mal à l'aise. **D'abord, je ne me suis jamais évanouie de ma vie, OK? Et je vous préviens tout de suite que vous ne m'aurez pas, parce que je connais l'histoire par cœur, j'ai vu les films une centaine de fois et lus les bouquins encore plus, alors arrêtez votre canular!**

Le sosie de Legolas me regarde de plus en plus suspicieusement et commence à parler aux deux autres hommes que je n'admettrais jamais être des Elfes et dans une langue que je n'admettrais jamais être de l'Elfique.

- **Excusez-moi, **m'interpelle-t-il enfin**, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous, et que faisiez-vous dans les bois de la Vallée d'Imladris?**

Mon visage se décompose. Cette voix… c'est exactement la même que dans les films. Et d'ailleurs, il me semble l'avoir entendue il y a peu de temps. Une image me revient : une cascade de cheveux d'argent penchés vers moi et une voix douce mais ferme qui me parle...

- **Non… C'est pas possible! Je suis en train de rêver! Je vais me réveiller et tout ça va disparaître!**

Je vois mes interlocuteurs me contempler avec trouble. Je ferme les yeux et me pince fermement le bras pour me réveiller, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire lors d'un mauvais rêve. Quand je rouvre les yeux en soupirant, je suis toujours dans la chambre, face à mes trois interlocuteurs, plus inquiets que jamais.

- **C'est bizarre,** je murmure pour moi-même, **d'habitude quand je me pince ça fonctionne**.

Les trois Elfes discutent à voix basse tandis que je m'interroge en silence, essayant de trouver une réponse rationnelle à tout cela.

- **C'est la plus étrange mortelle qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer**, murmure Maldir à Legolas.

- **Elle est simple**, dit Legolas en haussant les épaules.

- **Elle m'a l'air légèrement déséquilibrée, nous devrions quérir le médecin, **poursuit Maldir.

- **Eh!** Je m'exclame en l'ayant entendu. **Je ne suis pas déséquilibrée du tout!** je me révolte**. Je ne vous autorise pas à m'insulter, non mais!**

- **Et puis, elle s'exprime dans un drôle de langage.** **Doit-on prévenir le Seigneur Elrond?** S'enquit Ildir.

Je sens mon visage se décomposer. Je les regarde et je regarde autour de moi. Non, ça paraît trop réel pour être un canular. Mais non, je ne peux pas être en Terre du Milieu ! C'est de la fiction ! Ils doivent avoir vu la réflexion jouer sur mon visage car le sosie de Legolas s'approche de moi.

- **Damoiselle ?** m'interroge t-il d'une voix plus forte en s'apercevant de mon malaise. **Vous êtes bien pale**.

Le souffle court, je me redresse brusquement sur le lit, frappée de plein fouet comme si je venais de prendre une gifle par l'éventualité qui s'impose à moi. Je porte mes mains à ma bouche, comme le font les personnes dans les films.

- **Oh, mon dieu ! Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ce n'est pas une blague? Je suis VRAIMENT en Terre du Milieu?** je murmure doucement.

Et alors, tout me revient en images vacillantes. Tout. La salle au sous-sol du manoir, le miroir, la forêt. Les Orques, les Elfes. Les souvenirs me frappent violemment et j'en sursaute, haletante. Oh! Mon Dieu! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je sens mon visage se vider de toutes couleurs et le noir m'envahit à nouveau.

- **Elle s'est évanouie ! Encore une fois ! Mais qui peut-elle bien être ?** s'interroge Ildir.

Mes idées embrouillées se remettent dans l'ordre petit à petit. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment tout cela est-il possible? Je reprends lentement conscience et rouvre les yeux, et un visage me scrute avec intérêt. En le reconnaissant, j'ai encore un choc. Legolas. Si près, si réel… Une fois de plus je suis frappée par sa beauté. Une étrange sensation de chaleur m'envahit.

- **Damoiselle, vous allez bien?**

- **J'ai…faim**, je dis, la bouche sèche.

En effet, pour soulever mes propos un gargouillement se fait alors entendre comme une longue plainte durant laquelle je rougis. D'un signe de tête, Legolas demande à Maldir de lui passer le bol posé sur la table de chevet.

- **Tenez**, me dit-il en me tendant la boisson, **cela vous redonnera des forces**.

- **C'est quoi?** Je grince en me redressant sur les coudes, lançant un regard suspect à ladite mixture.

- **Un mélange de plantes médicamenteuses et de légumes,** explique Ildir d'une voix légère. **Préparée par les Elfes Guérisseurs du Seigneur Elrond. Buvez sans crainte, vous vous sentirez mieux.**

Mon regard fait de nombreux va-et-vient entre chaque Elfe et le bol. L'apparence verdâtre de cette "soupe" épaisse ne m'attire pas vraiment, mais je dois avouer que son fumet est exquis – un mélange de mimosas, de champignons et de légumes cuits. Je m'empare du bol avec douceur avant de l'avaler. Sentir la mixture chaude emplir ma bouche et descendre le long de ma gorge me réchauffe instantanément et j'en frémis de plaisir. Sentir mon estomac se remplir est une joie divine. La saveur de la soupe m'oblige à vouloir en redemander plus, et en seulement quelques gorgées le bol est déjà vide. Je le repose à contrecœur sur la table de chevet, sous les yeux des trois Elfes, impatients de reprendre leur interrogatoire où l'ont laissé.

- **Damoiselle? Vous vous souvenez bien de l'attaque des Orques?** Poursuit le Prince Elfe.

- **Ainsi que de vous être exprimée en Ouistrain et en Sindarin?** Ajoute Maldir (je ne l'aime pas trop celui-là, avec son regard noir et son air hautain).

Je fronce les sourcils à ces mots étranges.

- **Ouisquoi?** Je répète.

- **Ouistrain, la Langue Commune de l'Ouest. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle ? **

** - Je ne sais ce que vous voulez dire, mais je n'ai jamais parlé cette langue!**

** - Comment? **

- **Ma langue maternelle est le français**, je dis en parfaite connaissance de mes propos. **Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai aussi une maîtrise d'anglais, je me débrouille en espagnol et je connais quelques mots en Elfique, mais c'est tout. Où est le problème?**

Les trois Elfes me regardent avec inquiétude.

** - C'est que… vous êtes en train de parler en Ouistrain.**

Je sens que mes yeux veulent sortir de leurs orbites. En plus d'être en Terre du Milieu, ils vont me faire avaler que je parle une autre langue?

- **Impossible**, je murmure.

- **Vous nous comprenez quand nous nous exprimons, pourtant, n'est ce pas?**

** - Oui, mais je…**

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pour moi, j'ai l'impression de m'exprimer en français, comme d'habitude. Peut-être est-ce un effet secondaire pour avoir pénétré dans ce monde. Soit. Il y a des choses plus importantes à gérer. Dans la possibilité où je suis belle et bien réveillée, et dans le monde de l'œuvre de Tolkien, je n'ai pas d'emprise sur la réalité. Il faut donc que je fasse avec. Alors, comment parlait-on, au Moyen-âge? _Dormir en cours de littérature n'était certainement pas la plus brillante de mes idées… _

- **Quel est votre nom?** Reprend Legolas.

** - Olivia Thunderbird.**

- **Votre nom ne ressemble à aucune dénomination de la Terre du Milieu**, dit Maldir.

Oups. Plus suspecte, tu meurs. Legolas me regarde, ou son sosie, ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Il continue à me regarder suspicieusement.

** - Je … Heeuu… C'est parce que je viens de très trèèèès loin, je réponds. C'est si loin que peu de gens en ont entendu parler.**

- **Et quel est donc ce pays?**

** - Heu… La France. C'est très loin d'ici…** je répète avec un petit sourire convaincant.

Citer géographiquement le monde réel par rapport à une affabulation fantasque est un peu délicat. Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'ils ne sont que l'illusion de mon subconscient.

- **Cela ne nous dit rien du tout**, renchérit Ildir.

- **Êtes-vous une espionne**? questionne Legolas avec soupçon.

- **Une espionne?! Non ! Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une espionne**, je me justifie. **Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée là !**

** - Comment vous avez su pour le conseil et pour l'Anneau ?** continue-t-il sur sa lancée.

- **Je l'ai vu, dans les films. Je sais ce qui va se passer**, je réponds en me mordant aussitôt la langue, consciente de ma gaffe.

- **Les films ? Qu'est ce que cela?** demande t-il, son regard de plus en plus perdu.

- **C'est** … (_Oh, la gourde_! comment leur expliquer?). **Ce sont comme des visions, des images**, finis-je par répondre en des termes qu'il peut comprendre.

- **Visions ? Vous n'êtes pas une magicienne, vous êtes une humaine, je le sens**, dit Maldir.

- **Je… je sais…** dis-je en baissant la tête.

A nouveau, Legolas me dévisage, ce qui me déstabilise. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer s'il est curieux ou s'il se méfie de moi. Je lui rends son regard, mais il ne détourne pas le sien.

Soudain la réalité tombe sur moi comme dix mille tonnes de béton. Je suis en Terre du Milieu, j'ai Legolas, le vrai, celui dont je suis folle, en face de moi. Je suis prise au piège dans un monde auquel je ne connais rien et Legolas me prends pour une espionne… Comment je vais me sortir de cette merde ?

- **J'ai besoin de …** je commence. **Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air.**

Dépassée par les événements, je décide de faire un tour sur le grand balcon, histoire de m'aérer l'esprit. Je contemple le paysage qui s'étend devant moi avec un regard neuf… Et les bras m'en tombent.

Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi féerique. Cela doit sûrement être le côté elfique. Tout semble rayonner dans le ciel brillant et la cascade argentée scintille de mille patines. La Vallée d'Imladris s'étend sous mes yeux, magnifique, entourée par des parois de roches étroites. Elle se situe en hauteur contre les falaises, comme si elle avait été construite directement dans la roche, juste au dessus de la rive escarpée de la rivière. La végétation qui l'entoure possède un feuillage bronze et doré. Je regarde les ombres s'étendre en bas de la vallée, la lumière de soleil irradier les faces des montagnes qui dominent au loin. Le son de l'eau vive et des cascades retentit, l'air est empli d'une légère senteur d'arbres et de fleurs, comme si l'été s'attarde encore dans les Jardins d'Elrond. Je m'interroge alors sur tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'ici, ainsi que les circonstances dans lesquelles je me trouve. Si le Conseil d'Elrond a lieu dans peu de temps, cela veut dire que je me trouve au Troisième Age de la Terre du Milieu, que l'Anneau a été retrouvé et que nous sommes donc en Octobre de l'an 3019… Pourquoi faut-il que j'arrive à cet instant précis? Est-ce le fruit du hasard si je suis tombée principalement dans cette époque, dans ce contexte qui m'est familier, alors que j'aurais très bien pu être téléportée durant les Premiers Âges, où soixante ans avant nos jours, durant la reconquête du royaume d'Erebor, ou bien après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, que sais-je?

Un Elfe fait soudain irruption dans la pièce, attirant mon attention. Je me retourne vers le nouveau venu. Il est très grand, habillé de parures et d'étoffes bleu nuit frottant le sol et incrustées de minuscules pierres qui scintillent à la lumière. Une chevelure ébène encadre son visage grave, ses yeux bleus sombres me scrutent avec un mélange d'intérêt et une sorte de méfiance. Aucune émotion n'émane de son visage.

- **Le Seigneur Elrond réclame votre présence**, me dit-il avec une certaine froideur.

Je déglutis lentement, un peu intimidée. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Legolas, qui m'observe sans rien dire. L'Elfe messager me fait signe de passer devant lui, et je m'exécute et nous sortons de la pièce en silence.

* * *

Après avoir traversée d'immenses couloirs ouverts sur l'extérieur, je pénètre dans une salle aux grandes portes ouvertes que j'ai longtemps admirée dans les films de la trilogie. Je suis subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce : la salle d'Elrond – que je qualifierai plutôt comme une salle d'études – est incroyablement grande, encore plus belle que dans les films. Elle est formée de plusieurs étages, menant vers des cours pavées et des terrasses aux jardins ensoleillées. Ce que j'apprécie chez les Elfes, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres vitrées chez eux, les ouvertures sont sans vitre et carreau, il n'ya pas de portes qui nous coupe de l'extérieur, on a l'impression d'être au cœur de la nature et de ne faire qu'un avec les paysages. Il règne ici une profonde impression de paix, et nous sommes sans cesse en contact avec la musique et la nature. Les murs et les colonnes de la salle sont gravés et ornés de fresques murales et de tapisseries remarquables. De nombreuses statues représentant des Elfes dont je n'ai pas la connaissance se dressent devant moi dans des positions nobles et majestueuses.

La maison d'Elrond offre de partout des vues étendues sur la vallée et ses bois de pins, on y entend le bruit des eaux bouillonnantes du Bruinen. Le lieu semble bénéficier d'un climat particulier : à mesure que l'automne avance, la lumière passe de l'or à l'argent pâle. Chaque matin y est beau et clair, chaque soir frais et limpide. Une odeur salubre et légère y flotte. La maison elle-même est qualifiée sobrement de « belle », les chambres ont une vue et un porche ouvert pour les conseils, on s'y réunit pour les festins dans une grande salle et la Salle du Feu, obscure mais où est entretenu un feu perpétuel, est réservée aux occasions solennelles, pour les récits ou les chants.

Sur l'estrade se dresse une longue table en pierre au bout de laquelle siège un grand fauteuil, où je m'attendais à découvrir Elrond. Je cherche les étages à sa recherche, scrutant les murs incrustés de bibliothèques. Un feu clair brûle dans un grand âtre entre deux colonnes sculpté me sens à la fois excitée et anxieuse – rencontrer Elrond est un grand honneur, et je suis dévorée par la curiosité. Je suis terriblement angoissée, car je redoute la clairvoyance des Elfes. En effet, je n'ai pas révélé à Legolas ce que je sais sur le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Que se passera-t-il si je devais dire ce qui va se passer? Je sais bien que les Elfes, dans leur grande sagesse, laisseraient les hommes décider, se mettraient volontairement en retrait. Raconter l'histoire pourrait toutefois empêcher certains événements regrettables de se produire…Je repense à la mort de Gandalf, puis de Boromir.

Dans le doute, je dois gagner du temps. Si la révélation de la vérité est inéluctable, autant qu'elle se fasse dans les meilleures conditions, de façon à ne pas mettre en péril la mission de Frodon. Mon cœur fait un bond. Si Legolas est ici pour le Conseil d'Elrond, alors Frodon aussi, avec lui l'Anneau de pouvoir, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Rencontrer la Communauté serait le plus grand honneur et bonheur pour moi.

- _**Mae Govannen**_, prononce une voix forte et vigoureuse. **Soyez la bienvenue à Fondcombe dans ma Demeure, étrangère venue d'ailleurs.**

Le visage d'Elrond, surgit de derrière un mur de l'étage au dessus de moi, est sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, bien que je puisse y lire le souvenir de maintes choses, heureuses comme tristes. Sa chevelure sombre comme les ombres du crépuscule est ceinte d'un diadème d'entrelacs d'argent; ses yeux sont de la couleur d'un soir clair. Il semble aussi vénérable qu'un roi couronné depuis maints âges, et pourtant aussi vigoureux que le guerrier éprouvé dans toute la plénitude de sa force qu'il fut autrefois. Il est vêtu d'un long manteau sombre, ou plutôt une cape, aux reflets irisés.

A ses côtés se tient un vieil homme, les bras croisés dans les manches de sa longue robe grise en tissu rêche. Il a une longue barbe grise pareille à ses longs cheveux bouclés qui tombent dans son dos, et des sourcils broussailleux. Ses yeux bleus clairs expriment sagesse et inquiétude. Gandalf. _Je n'en crois pas mes yeux_. Gandalf et Elrond, devant moi.

Je respire un grand coup. Mon cœur a comme un raté, et d'un coup, je prends totalement conscience de moi-même, et mes gestes anodins et que je fais sans réfléchir me semblent difficiles. Respirer. Se tenir droite. Ils descendent solennellement les marches, droits. Quand ils arrivent à ma hauteur, je me rends compte à quel point ils me dominent. Impressionnée par la gravité qui se reflète sur leurs traits, malgré que j'y lise une grande douceur, je m'incline, esquissant une révérence pour les saluer, ne sachant pas exactement quel protocole suivre. Ils imitent mon geste.

** - Seigneur Elrond, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre hospitalité, ainsi que de m'héberger sous votre toit et de me soigner. Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Gandalf.**

**- Quel est votre nom, Etrangère?**

** - Je m'appelle Olivia Thunderbird. **

** - Olivia Thunderbird,** répète lentement Elrond. **C'est un nom peu commun. De qui êtes-vous l'enfant?**

- **Ma mère se nomme Laurence, et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il nous a abandonné quand j'étais petite… Et je ne viens pas de ce monde,** j'ajoute de but en blanc, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail mineur.

OK. La subtilité, on repassera. Cela suffit à faire écarquiller les yeux de mes interlocuteurs. Comme si je venais de les demander en mariage…

- **Et bien, Olivia Thunderbird, fille de Laurence, vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le souhaitez, **continue le seigneur Elrond**. Mais nous devons savoir comment vous êtes parvenue ici, et répondre à toutes nos questions.**

_Ça va être une longue histoire_, je pense. Ils veulent vraiment tout savoir, ou simplement savoir si je travaille pour l'ennemi ?

- **Bien entendu**, je réponds.

Le seigneur Elfe s'assoit dans le fauteuil du bureau et me fait signe de faire de même. Je m'assois sur un siège juste en face, essayant de paraître aussi détendue que possible même si l'anxiété et le trac montent en moi. Gandalf s'assoit près d'Elrond, face à moi.

- **Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde,** commence le vieux magicien.

**- En effet, je viens d'une lointaine contrée qui se nomme la France. C'est un pays très lointain, **je réponds.

** - Rares sont les régions que nous ignorons**, dit Elrond. **Sur quelle terre se trouve votre contrée? **

_ Il en veut, des détails, ce Sherlock…_

**- En Europe.**

** - Cela ne nous dit absolument, je dois le reconnaître**, enchaîne le magicien gris, dubitatif. **Nous voudrions avoir votre version de l'histoire. Racontez-nous comment vous êtes arrivée ici.**

_ Ca va être très long_. Je me lance alors dans une longue tirade, où je raconte mon arrivée chez ma grand-mère, la porte intrigante, la salle, et enfin le miroir. Puis ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite quand j'ai atterris ici, ce que j'ai fais, l'attaque des Orques, l'arrivée des Elfes. Ils me regardent tous deux en silence avec attention, les yeux brillants d'intensité, les doigts posés sur la bouche, signe de concentration. Une fois que je finis mon histoire, ils restent quelques instants silencieux, méditant mon récit. Face à leur silence, je me demande s'ils ne me prennent pas pour une demeurée. Après tout, même dans ce monde, mon histoire peut paraître complètement folle. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas simplement faite renversée par une bagnole, comme dans toutes les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire? Ça aurait été plus simple à raconter.

- **Un miroir, dites-vous?** demande Gandalf.

Je hoche la tête, lèvres pincées. Mes deux interlocuteurs s'échangent un regard long et entendu.

**- Voilà une chose bien étrange**, soupire le magicien en croisant les doigts en regardant Elrond.

- **Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la Route Perdue?** Demande l'Elfe à voix basse au vieil homme.

Le ton froid et inquiet d'Elrond ne me rassure pas, tout comme l'expression soucieuse et tendue qu'on pris leurs visages. La Route Perdue? Quelle Route Perdue?

- **De quoi s'agit-il? **Je demande avec une angoisse mal cachée.

Mes deux interlocuteurs se tournent vers moi, comme s'ils avaient oublié ma présence et s'apercevaient tout juste que j'étais là. Je les vois prendre une expression embarrassée et ombrageuse.

- **Nous n'aurions pas du mentionner cela**, dit Elrond d'un air sombre.** Nous sommes navrés, mais nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus. Il s'agit d'un sujet sensible et… défendu. Nous ne pouvons en parler ouvertement.**

Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser. Ils sont sérieux? La nervosité m'envahit, me rendant mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'ils me cachent? Si c'est interdit, ça veut pas dire dangereux, j'espère? Est-ce que ça me concerne vraiment? Je n'ai pas le temps de les interroger à ce sujet qu'ils continuent.

- **Il s'agit là d'un récit bien singulier**, continue le seigneur Elfe, **nous n'avons jamais rien entendu de semblable, alors nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. **

- **Alors… si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée pour expliquer ce qui m'est arrivée?** J'interroge.

**- Rien n'est certain… Ne pouvez-vous pas expliquer un tel phénomène vous-même?**

** - Non… parce ce que genre de "phénomène" est normalement impossible dans mon monde.**

** - Comment cela?**

** - Eh bien chez moi, la magie n'existe pas, ni la sorcellerie. Ce ne sont que des pratiques imaginaires qui appartiennent aux légendes. Là d'où je viens, les Hobbits, les dragons, les sorciers ou magiciens, les Elfes, les Orques ne sont que des créatures mythiques qui n'existent que dans des livres, seuls les Hommes y vivent. **

Elrond me glisse un regard plutôt sec et sombre.

**- Qu'est ce que ces livres racontent sur les Elfes?** Me demande-t-il.

** - Oh…Des histoires…**

Je ne veux pas être si énigmatique, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment de meilleure réponse. Quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas leur dire ce que je sais. Elrond me regarde dans les yeux, et je soutiens son regard. Fort heureusement, il décide de changer de sujet.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble que vous maîtrisiez avec une certaine aisance l'Ouistrain, ainsi que le Sindarin. Quelle explication pouvez-vous nous fournir à cela?**

** - J'aimerais pouvoir avoir une explication à ce sujet. Comme je vous l'ai dis, dans mon monde ce ne sont que des légendes. J'ai appris le Sindarin grâce à des livres en partie, mais ils ne dispensent qu'une connaissance incomplète de la langue. Et je ne sais pas comment je peux parler le… l'Ouistrain non plus car je ne l'ai jamais appris, je ne parle que le "français", une langue de chez moi. Vous auriez une idée pour expliquer cela?**

- **Je n'ai hélas aucune explication à fournir**, entame le magicien. **Auriez-vous d'autres informations à nous fournir qui pourraient nous éclairer?**

- **Eh bien, peut être**, je réponds, en me rappelant d'un certain détail. **Je suis née un solstice d'été. J'ai entendu dire… que c'est un jour où les frontières entre les mondes disparaissent presque. Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des légendes.**

Le souvenir des voix que j'ai perçu dans ma tête le soir dernier reste vivace et terriblement intriguant. Maintenant que j'y repense, elles me font froid dans le dos. Ce ton glacial, sombre et envoûtant avec lequel elles s'exprimaient en chœur... _Rejoins-nous.._. Ça voulait dire quoi?

Le Seigneur Elrond, qui s'est levé de sa chaise et qui entame un cercle autour du bureau, approuve de plusieurs hochements de tête, le regard pensif et les sourcils froncés en une expression de grande réflexion. Il me jette un regard sceptique.

** - Et en ce qui concerne la Terre du Milieu, que savez-vous exactement?**

Ah, je l'attendais celle-là. THE question.

- **Eh bien, tout d'abord, voulez-vous vraiment que je vous dise tout ce que je sais ? Parce que ceci s'apparenterait à vous raconter cette guerre sur l'Anneau. Ou alors préférez-vous que je vous conte les détails principaux et que je me tienne en dehors du reste pour éviter de changer le futur ?** je demande, embarrassée.

- **Comment savez-vous ce qu'est l'avenir ?** Me demande Elrond.

- **Gandalf, vous êtes bien le magicien Gandalf le Gris ?** Lui demande-je, ce à quoi il acquiesce. **Et vous, vous êtes bien le Seigneur Elrond** ?(hochement de tête de l'Elfe) **Alors, je connais l'avenir,** je reprends.

- **Bien, je ne suis pas sûr que cela prouve quoi que ce soit, mais continuez s'il vous plaît. Dites-nous plutôt ce qu'il adviendra dans un avenir proche, et nous verrons si cela prouve votre innocence**, me demande Gandalf.

_ Mon innocence? Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir la tête du Grand Méchant de l'histoire?_

- **Eh bien, si vous êtes là, cela signifie que Frodon Sacquet, en possession de l'Anneau Unique, et Sam Gamegie de la Comté sont arrivés récemment. Dans les jours prochains va se dérouler un conseil secret, durant lequel le destin de l'Anneau sera décidé, ainsi que la façon par laquelle l'Anneau sera détruit. Les personnes présentes à ce conseil seront des Elfes de Mirkwood, des Nains, des hommes du Gondor, Frodon, vous deux et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn,** dis-je avant de reprendre la parole. **Voulez-vous que je continue ou cela vous suffit ? **

- **Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire**, dit le Seigneur Elrond avant de reprendre la parole à son tour. **Mais auriez-vous la moindre explication à formuler sur la présence des Orques près de nos frontières?**

- **Je n'ai aucune explication à cela parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de leur présence.**

** - Vous sembliez être la cible de leur attention, pourtant? Pour quelle raison?** Demande Gandalf, menaçant.

- **Je n'en sais pas plus que vous! **Je dis avec supplication pour qu'ils me croient. **Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est m'enfuir et essayer de les semer, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cette histoire!**

** - Comment pouvons-nous avoir la certitude que vous n'êtes pas une espionne de l'Ennemi ? **

- **Mais je n'en sais rien, moi! Je me tue à vous faire comprendre depuis le début que je NE SUIS PAS une ennemie! Vous devez me croire sur parole, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire qui puisse prouver que je ne suis pas mauvaise**, dis-je, me levant du siège et marchant de long en large. **La Dame Galadriel pourrait vous le dire, elle, elle peut tout voir grâce à son miroir. Cependant, je ne crois pas que nous avons le temps pour cela avant le départ de la Communauté. **

- **Qu'entendez-vous par 'la Communauté'** ? me demande Elrond.

Je remarque que Gandalf est silencieux depuis presque le début de l'entretien, essayant sans doute de comprendre si je suis mauvaise ou non.

- **Désolée, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler. Pour détruire l'Anneau de pouvoir, une Communauté partira de Fondcombe. Dans les histoires racontées chez moi, on parle de neufs voyageurs et le destin de ces voyageurs est bien connu d'où je suis**, dis-je, sentant que je devais plus m'expliquer. **Nous possédons des livres de cette histoire en particulier, car dans mon monde ce sont des livres adaptés en films vraiment populaires, que tout le monde a dû voir au moins une fois. **

Ils acquiescent tous deux, confus à cause de mon explication, ne voulant pas vraiment m'en demander trop apparemment.

- **Pensez-vous que je sois arrivée ici par hasard? Que c'était une erreur que je traverse ce miroir?** Je demande.

- **Je pense que votre arrivée est due à ce grand désir que vous possédez, et c'est probablement cela qui vous a conduite ici. Peut être avez-vous un rôle à jouer avant la fin ? Mais vous devez savoir que vous n'aurez peut être pas la chance de rentrer chez vous, car nous n'avons pas encore de réponses à nos questions quand à votre miroir, d'autant plus que la grande magie dans ce monde est désormais limité.****Une guerre se prépare sur les Terre de l'Ouest,**** une guerre sans nom. L'Ennemi a quitté Dol Guldur afin de rentrer dans les sombres Terres du Mordor.**

- **Je le sais**, je murmure.

- **Pensez-vous avoir été appelée ici ?** me demande soudain Gandalf, alors que je lui renvoie une expression voulant presque dire : 'Sérieusement ?'. **Vous nous l'avez expliqué, vous avez ressentit une attirance, ainsi qu'entendu des voix qui vous dictaient d'aller trouver ce fameux miroir et à l'emprunter. Vous ne sembliez pas être dans votre état normal, à ce moment là n'est ce pas? Peut-être étiez-vous sous l'influence d'un **_**appel**_**?**

- **Je ne sais plus…Mais enfin, pourquoi, au juste, quelqu'un invoquerait une jeune fille de dix sept ans pour l'envoyer dans un monde inconnu ?** Demande-je. **A quoi je pourrais servir?**

- **Peut-être que Sauron ou Saroumane veulent des informations sur l'avenir, ce qu'apparemment vous pouvez leur offrir**, dit Gandalf d'une voix sombre. **Les Orques n'ont pas pour habitude de s'attaquer à n'importe qui, et jamais ils ne se seraient risqués à s'approcher des contrées elfiques inutilement. Ils étaient là pour vous.**

Je renifle en frissonnant. Je sais, ce n'est pas très distingué, mais qui a dit que je devais être une Dame? J'aime mon impolitesse. Et je refuse de croire que j'ai été manipulée, surtout par des tordus comme Saroumane ou Sauron. Tout cela me semble insensé. Le fait que je puisse avoir été appelée ici par l'ennemi pour qu'ils connaissent l'avenir est ridicule; je veux dire : si je les aidais, peut-être gagneraient-ils. Mais pourquoi les aiderais-je ?

- **Si c'était leur plan, alors ils sont réellement dérangés. Considérant que je suis assise dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et pas en Isengard ou au Mordor du fait que je leur ai échappé, cela ne montre-t-il pas clairement que je ne suis pas de leur côté? Sachez que je n'ai nullement le désir ni l'envie de les aider. Cependant, je voudrais vous aider, vous**, dis-je plutôt nonchalamment comme si ceci n'a absolument aucune signification pour moi.

** - Et pour quelles raisons le feriez-vous?**

- **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je connais l'issue de cette guerre. Et je vous aiderais, parce que j'aime la Terre du Milieu, qu'il s'agit d'un lieu réellement charmant et que je ne supporterais pas de laisser cet endroit tomber entre les mains des Ténèbres, je me battrais pour cela. Ce monde est trop beau et pur pour être détruit et infecté par le mal.**

Je relève la tête et les défie du regard, déterminée et la voix chargée d'émotions. J'espère avoir mis suffisamment de conviction dans ma voix pour les convaincre.

- **Que suggérez-vous pour nous aider ?** Me demande enfin le Seigneur Elrond.

- **Je crois que vous pourrez avoir besoin de quelques conseils, pour que certains événements se passent pour le mieux. Afin de vous assurer que tous s'en sortent bien**, lui dis-je.

- **Et vous voudriez être la personne qui promulgue ces conseils ? Comme un membre actif dans cette guerre ? Ou de façon plus passive, en nous donnant simplement quelques informations ? **

- **Je serais plus qu'honorée d'être la personne qui promulguera ces conseils. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de me voir comme une manipulatrice, mais comme une personne donnant simplement des bribes de conseils en chemin,** je réponds, gardant une attitude sérieuse.

Je déteste vraiment l'idée que ce monde perde de sa beauté. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour le préserver, je le ferai. Mais je veux aussi participer à la quête, voir le monde ici dans toute sa splendeur.

- **Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre maintenant, mais pour accomplir cette tâche comme il faut, je souhaiterai prendre part à la Communauté. Ils auront besoin de quelques conseils avant la fin**, je leur dis.

Un long silence s'ensuit à ma demande, pesant, où je me sens terriblement gênée. L'Elfe et l'Istari s'échangent un regard entendu et inquiet. Elrond se redresse finalement, mais il ne semble pas décidé de me répondre pour le moment, et je change de sujet.

- **Vous pensez toujours que je suis une espionne? **

** - Nous vous faisons confiance, dans une certaine mesure. Cependant, pour bien nous assurer que nous pouvons accorder du crédit à vos dires, pouvez-vous nous dire qui composera la Communauté ? **

** - Frodon Sacquet sera le porteur de l'Anneau, il sera accompagné par son ami Samsagace Gamegie, et deux autres compagnons de la Comté, Pippin Touque et Merry Brandebouc. Gandalf sera celui qui les conseillera sur la route à suivre, tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas du Royaume de la Forêt Noire, Gimli fils de Glóin et Boromir fils de Denethor du Gondor seront ceux qui protégeront la communauté. Du moins, c'est le groupe qui compose la Communauté dans les écrits de mon monde.**

Ils acquiescent tous deux. Alors Gandalf se lève à son tour, tout comme le Seigneur Elrond.

- **Bien**, dit ce dernier en me fixant. **Nous verrons au conseil si vos prédictions se révèlent exactes. Si c'est le cas, vous aurez acquis toute ma confiance. En attendant, vous ne devez pas quitter Fondcombe. Quant à rentrer chez vous, hélas, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Si j'en crois ce que vous avez dis, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit par où vous êtes arrivée. Le retrouver prendrait sûrement des mois, et peut-être ne le trouvera-t-on jamais. En attendant, vous pourrez rester ici**, poursuit Elrond. **Nous vous offrirons un toit, de la nourriture et des soins ainsi que toute notre aide. Nos savants se mettront en quête de réponses à nos questions, ils étudieront des cas semblables au votre dans nos archives. **

- **Je serais tout aussi ravie que vous d'avoir des explications**, je soupire.

** - Nous ne faisons pas uniquement cela pour vous. L'énigme du miroir de votre grand-mère doit être résolue, car cela pourrait perturber l'équilibre de la Terre du Milieu, **dit sombrement Gandalf**. Il nous faudra être prudent.**

**- Le conseil se tiendra dans quelques jours, le temps que le jeune Hobbit, Frodon Sacquet, se remette de ses blessures. Je vous permets d'assister au conseil, au vu de vos connaissances**, m'informe le Seigneur Elfe. **Nous déciderons ensuite ce qu'il adviendra de vous, et nous verrons si nous pourrons valider votre demande. Nous ne vous cacherons pas qu'une aide telle que la votre ne serait pas de refus. Vos informations et vos connaissances peuvent nous être précieuses et utiles, et nous permettre d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'Ennemi, à condition que vous acceptiez d'œuvrer en faveur du bien.** (A ses côtés, je vois Gandalf se crisper légèrement à l'évocation de mon aide dans l'histoire, mais il ne dit rien cependant) **Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps.**

**- Je suis libre de sortir, alors ? **

** - Oui, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la cité. Les gardes vous en empêcheront.**

** - Je n'en ai nullement l'intention, je voudrais voir les jardins et rencontrer les semi-hommes,** leur dis-je, inclinant respectueusement la tête vers le Seigneur Elrond.

- **Entendu. N'hésitez pas à visiter la cité si le cœur vous en dit**, me répond le Seigneur Elrond. **Néanmoins, il ne serait guère envisageable que vous parliez de vos…origines à qui que se soit. Pour le moment, du moins.**

- **Entendu**. **Merci, Messeigneurs**, je réponds en m'inclinant.

Je tourne les talons, l'estomac encore noué. Je sors du bureau pour me diriger vers la lumière du soleil extérieur avec un poids lourd noué autour de ma poitrine, étouffant. Mais au moins, les aveux sont passés, le plus dur est derrière moi. Si Elrond et Gandalf restent quelque peu méfiants à mon égard, ils me laissent au moins le bénéfice du doute. Quand à Legolas… Je suis trop froussarde pour vouloir le croiser.

* * *

Je réussis à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'aux jardins et je reste là, respirant les parfums de certaines des fleurs qui poussent ça et là. Les Elfes savent vraiment entretenir de beaux jardins. Certaines parties des jardins sont plongées dans l'ombre des feuillages des arbres, et d'autres sont situées plein soleil. Je suis fascinée par les superbes plantations que j'y trouve, tout est incroyablement bien entretenus, les fleurs y sont parfaites. Même si nous sommes en automne, la floraison reste vivace. Les quelques heures passées ici m'ont permis de me détendre et d'arrêter de penser – il valait mieux, j'aurais fini par devenir dépressive.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis à Fondcombe, en Terre du Milieu. Pour de vrai. Et je vais peut-être faire partie de la Communauté… C'est si incroyable que je n'en ai pas encore réellement conscience. Je m'assois alors près de rosiers épineux. Je ferme les yeux et permets à mon corps de se détendre alors que je profite de l'atmosphère paisible.

Je n'arrête pas de me questionner : _et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais?_ Hein? Je ne sais pas quoi faire? Attendre que quelque chose se passe? Et si rien n'arrive, je dois faire quoi? Réagir? Et faire quoi? L'angoisse et l'incertitude m'empêchent de réfléchir, elles me permettent seulement de me perdre plus que je ne le suis déjà. La mélancolie me submerge quand je songe à tous les problèmes qui m'attendent, et le stress me déchire les entrailles en imaginant les soucis que je vais rencontrer ici et une fois chez moi. Comment faire? Que faire? J'aimerais simplement m'endormir, et ne plus me réveiller. Etre enfin débarrassée de tous ces tourments, de cette angoisse.

Si au moins je pouvais en parler quelqu'un. Mais personne ici ne peut me comprendre. Personne ne peut vraiment m'aider. La détresse résonne en moi comme un appel à l'aide. Je cache mon visage derrière mes mains pour pleurer de frustration.

Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, et pourtant j'aimerais tellement l'être. Je me sens seule. Seule et perdue… plus que jamais.

Le cœur animé de tristesse et d'angoisse, j'ai soudain envie de chanter. Pour me réconforter, mais aussi pour me changer les idées et me détendre. Une chanson* me vient alors à l'esprit, que j'ai entendu il y a peu de temps et qui m'a particulièrement touchée et qui aujourd'hui semble faire écho à mes sentiments. Je commence alors d'une voix douce et faible à fredonner la mélodie.

_Oh ma douce souffrance_

_Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommence_

_Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance_

_Sans lui je suis un peu paro_

_Je déambule seule dans le métro_

_Une dernière danse_

_Pour oublier ma peine immense_

_Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence_

_Oh ma douce souffrance_

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit_

_Je danse avec le vent la pluie_

_Un peu d'amour un brin de miel _

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_

_Est ce mon tour?_

_Vient la douleur..._

_Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_

_Et je m'en vole, vole, vole, vole, vole,_

_Que d'espérance._

_Sur ce chemin en ton absence_

_J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens_

Ma voix, au début frêle et timide finit par trouver son rythme et gagner en émotions et intensité. Je me laisse alors guidée par les paroles, les yeux clos et confiante, pour me laisser transporter au cœur des sensations que m'offre la musique.

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit_

_Je danse avec le vent la pluie_

_Un peu d'amour un brin de miel _

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_

_Est ce mon tour?_

_Vient la douleur..._

_Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_

_Et je m'en vole, vole, vole, vole, vole,_

_Dans cette douce souffrance._

_Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses_

_Ecoute comme mon cœur est immense!_

_Je suis une enfant du monde_

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit_

_Je danse avec le vent la pluie_

_Un peu d'amour un brin de miel _

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_

_Est ce mon tour?_

_Vient la douleur..._

_Dans …_

Je cesse soudain de chanter en sentant des regards fixés sur moi avec insistance. J'ouvre alors les yeux et parcours du regard le jardin. Fixant l'endroit où j'ai senti les regards, je découvre leurs propriétaires, ébahie…

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**Ca, c'était un chapitre très long, avec beaucoup d'interrogations... Et cette Route Perdue, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? **

**Et qui donc observe Olivia ? Suspense ... :)**

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites? Vos impressions? (encore désolée pour cette fichue erreur - maudit internet mal foutu!)**

**Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews, et à la prochaine! :)**

*** la chanson est celle d'Indila, _Dernière Danse_ qui étonnement m'a particulièrement touchée et plue :)**


	4. Chapitre IV - Fondcombe

Bonjour!

Waaah, que des reviews, je suis gâtée! xD Merci beaucoup à vous toutes de me suivre et de me laisser d'adorables petits messages qui m'ont donné un sourire de banane :3 !

Sinon, qu'est ce que je voulais dire, moi… Ah oui! Maintenant que ma période d'examens blancs est passée, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de cette fiction! Et peut-être bien que je mettrais mon projet à exécution, soit de commencer d'autres fictions qui me trottent déjà depuis un bout de temps dans la tête… mais bon, ce n'est qu'un concept pour le moment, alors on verra!

**La Plume d'Elena** : C'est toi la première à commenter ce chapitre, alors comme on dit : première arrivée, première servie! ;) Pour tout te dire, j'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire le chapitre 3, car Olivia paraît… ridicule, et folle, tout simplement et que j'adore la faire souffrir, mouhaha! xD (je plaisante, hein) C'est vrai que pas mal de mystères se tissent, incomplets, et les réponses viendront … mais pas encore. Je travaille le suspense ;) Merci encore, miss! Bisooous!

**cismet**: Eh oui, complètement chtarbée, cette Olivia. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime bien, non? En tout cas, tu as gagné ton pari : fine intuition, y avait bien Legolas. M'enfin, je pense que vous vous en doutiez toutes un peu, après tout… En tout cas, tout ce qu'Olivia a réussi à faire jusque là, c'est se foutre dans un pétrin pas possible et se ridiculiser devant l'homme de ses rêves! Mais peut être qu'avec l'arrivée des hobbits, ça ira mieux (ou pas), qui sait? Merci encore pour ton com' ;) bisous

**PetitPoisSauvage** : Ravie que les chapitres et l'histoire continuent de te plaire : ) thank you!

**yoOyOo**: Merci, je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu longs, mais je préfère ça que d'en faire pleins de petits (je m'y retrouve plus, après). Et oui, j'aime bien présenter les personnages comme dans les films, c'est plus facile, c'est sur, mais je dois avouer que je ne les imaginerais pas autrement – surtout Legolas xD

**megane**: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de constater que ça te plait : )

**Juu-Greenleaf**: Wahou, ça c'est de la review, comme je les aime! xD en tout cas, tu m'as bien impressionnée, et à mon tour d'en faire de même! Attention! ... MIAOUH! : 3 humhum, bref… Merci énormément pour cette review! Tu as dis des choses tellement gentilles que moi, je ne sais pas comment te remercier (à vrai dire, je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi répondre aux review, si ce n'est merci). Désolée d'avoir failli te tuer, mais toi aussi, pourquoi tu mange du chocolat en lisant une fanfiction!? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver xD Donc tu l'as compris, j'aime tout faire à la rigolade, mais aussi rester dans le sérieux (c'est possible, ce que je viens d'écrire?). Et oui, tout à fait, Olivia a des allures de schizophrène, mais je trouve qu'elle est mignonne comme ça. Avant, je ne connaissais pas _**Indila**_, mais sa chanson m'a littéralement inspirée ce troisième chapitre, alors! Et pour tout t'avouer, je n'écris pas un chapitre en deux semaines (c'est impossible car beaucoup trop court!), en fait j'ai une avance de plusieurs chapitres déjà, mais avant de les publier je les récris toujours un peu pour les améliorer… et puis comme ça, ça me permet d'avoir un peu d'avance et d'éviter les retards de publications ;) Voilà voilà, je sais plus quoi dire moi xd Encore un immense merci pour ta review! Et dis-toi que les commentaires ne sont jamais assez long xD maintenant, je te laisse lire tranquille! byebye!

**One Piece We Are**: Ah, n'empêche c'est hilarant de penser à Legolas en mode WhatTheFuckPlease? xD juste épique. Thank you, ma puce!

**Vanariane**: Comme tu as dû le prévoir, après une review aussi longue et géniale que la tienne, je ne peux que répondre par une réponse que j'espère équivalente xD. Tout d'abord, une avalanche de "merci" pour tout ce que tu m'as dit! Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu culpabilise, c'est super gentil à toi de t'intéresser à ce que je fais, quand je vois ce que toi tu fais (on est pas en train de se répéter, là? xD)! Et ta review est assez longue, alors tu es toute pardonnée! Merci beaucoup, donc! Mais tu sais, quand tu as des remarques à faire, je les accepte! Parce que je trouve intéressant d'avoir tous les avis, bons et mauvais, parce que ça ne peut qu'aider à s'améliorer. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon récit paraisse réel, c'est la première impression que j'essaie de donner à mon histoire : ). J'ai beaucoup gambergé au sujet de la façon "d'attérir" en Terre du Milieu, car je voulais que ça sorte du classique, et l'idée m'est tout simplement venue en regardant **Narnia** et **The Mortal Instrument** (rien à voir, je sais, mais chacun m'a donné l'idée: celle de l'armoire dans le premier, et le portail de Valentin dans le second). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez absolument toutes les explications en temps voulu, j'ai juste envie de vous faire gamberger un moment avant ;D Moi-même j'ai lorsque tout est bien expliqué, car quand je tombe sur une fanfic où ce n'est pas bien fait, je rumine sur ça et j'en prends note pour moi-même. Donc voilà, pour ce qui est des problèmes chronologiques et tout, j'ai prévu le coup! ;) Pour ce qui est de la forêt, j'y avais beaucoup réfléchit (c'est pas facile de penser à tout aussi, tu sais) je me suis dis que si elle se réveillait directement dans un lit à Fondcombe, ce sera classique et pas trop crédible. Après, pourquoi précisément dans la forêt? J'y ai pensé aussi! Mais je ne vais pas le dire maintenant, j'ai mes raisons : ça gâcherait le suspense! Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, et ben… je me suis mise à sa place en fait. Avoue que c'est quand même déstabilisant : t'es dans le sous-sol du manoir presque hanté de ta grand-mère, puis tu t'évanouie et te réveille en pleine forêt! Forcément, tu te dis "WTF?", tu pense rêver et tout, et quand tu vois que tu te réveille pas, tu commence à flipper… surtout quand t'aperçois un personnage sorti tout droit d'un univers de fiction (putain d'Orques, comme tu dis). Bon, après elle a vite pigé qu'elle devait tout de même se tirer vite fait xD … Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et qu'elle subsiste ton intérêt, et le fait que tu prenne le temps de t'interroger prouve que ça te plait et du coup je me sens flattée! Tes remarques sont constructives et intéressantes, donc je trouve normal d'y répondre. Du coup, tu as eu droit à la plus longue réponse xP je te remercie encore une fois pour tes commentaires pleins d'encouragement, et te souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisous

Voilà pour ce qui est des reviews, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde : )

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre IV! Ah, un dernier détail en ce qui concerne l'histoire: les passages qui seront écrits en italique expriment un point de vue externe et sera par conséquent narré à la troisième personne. Et pour tous les termes elfiques que vous retrouverez, je ne peux malheureusement pas garantir une parfaite traduction, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une langue inventée dont nous n'avons que peu de ressources. Néanmoins,je tiens à préciser (pour les pointilleux ;)) que mes sources viennent d'un dictionnaire Sindarin réalisé par **Ambar Eldaron**.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Fondcombe**

Je fais face à deux petits personnages, de la taille d'enfants. Habillés de costumes de campagne aux couleurs agréables, tel jaune mimosa, vert sapin et brun chaud, leurs visages ouverts et joufflus sont entourés de boucles lourdes et soyeuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs pieds nus, que je sais très grands et poilus pour leur taille, pour comprendre qui ils sont. Des Hobbits.

Je sens mon visage changer de couleur et chauffer de façon incontrôlable. Et dire qu'ils viennent de me surprendre en plein karaoké, j'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou de souris. Ils me fixent, le regard plein d'interrogation et de curiosité. Ils me rappellent Pippin et Merry.

- **Vous voulez quelque chose?** je leur demande en me levant.

Quand ils se rendent enfin compte que c'est à eux que je m'adresse, leurs joues prennent une jolie couleur rosée. Ils s'approchent timidement.

- **En fait, nous nous promenions et nous avons entendu quelqu'un chanter, alors… nous nous demandions juste qui vous étiez**, me dit l'un deux, un peu nerveux.

- **Vous m'avez surprise**, je dis en mettant une mèche derrière mon oreille, nerveuse.

On dirait que je les effraie. Entre nous, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de chanter. J'observe les deux semi-hommes. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont petits! Ils font presque la moitié de ma taille! Dans ma tête, je me les suis toujours représentés comme des enfants. Mais ils sont de vrais petits hommes.

- **Je m'appelle Olivia**, je leur dis en leur souriant pour les rassurer avant de leur tendre chacun une main. **Et vous?**

- **Moi c'est Merry et voici Pippin**, dit Merry tandis qu'ils me serrent la main chacun leur tour.

- **Ravie de vous rencontrer**.

- **Et pardon pour vous avoir surprise… sachez que vous chanter très bien**, me dit Pippin.

** - Merci…**

Je croise les mains, mal à l'aise, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe quoi, pendant que les deux Hobbits me jettent des regards timides.

- **Êtes-vous cousins ou quelque chose dans le genre ?** je demande.

- **Nous sommes en réalité des cousins**, dit Pippin, avec un sourire sur son visage.

- **Vous êtes déjà venus à Fondcombe auparavant?** je leur demande, sachant pertinemment que non.

Il est dur de faire la conversation quand vous savez beaucoup de chose sur l'autre personne en face et qu'eux ne savent rien de vous. En fait, j'essaie surtout d'omettre, à la demande d'Elrond, le moindre sujet me concernant.

- **Non, nous venons de la Comté, **me dit Merry**. Et vous?**

** - Non, jamais. Mais c'est un endroit magnifique.**

** - Vous avez raison.**

Je me rassois et les invite à faire de même en leur souriant avec bienveillance. Ils me sourient timidement à leur tour, le regard perplexe. Pippin me contemple avec admiration, ou fascination et je me sens rougir. Merry, lui, m'observe d'un air intrigué. Il est facile de voir la différence entre les eux, et ceci même avec les yeux fermés. Mais leurs voix sont douces et c'est agréable.

- **Et vous, d'où venez vous?** Demande Merry en passant une main dans ses bouclettes châtains claires.

- **Heu…Je viens…de France** (tant pis, le Seigneur Elrond m'arrachera la tête!).

- **Connais pas**, dit Pippin en haussant les épaules.

- **Tout le monde me dit ça**, je ris, **mais c'est normal parce que c'est vraiment très, trèèèès loin d'ici.**

Je change vite de sujet pour ne pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions.

- **A quoi ressemble la Comté ?** je leur demande.

Je les écoute me faire les récits de leur pays. Ils me parlent de leurs maisons, des campagnes, des prairies, de la forêt du Bourg de Touque et du pays de Bouque, de leurs habitudes et de toutes les farces qu'ils ont faites. Les images des films passent devant mes yeux, illustrant leurs merveilleux récits. Je trouve cela tellement fascinant et beau, et cela me donne terriblement envie de les accompagner dans la Comté.

- **Dites-moi**, commence Merry. **Ce que vous chantiez, tout à l'heure, c'était très joli… Vous parliez d'un endroit, je crois… Paris, c'est cela?**

- **Oui, c'est une ville de mon pays. Une très belle ville, où on y mange bien. Vous adoreriez,** j'ajoute avec un sourire.

Je vois Merry se dandiner sur place, le sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant probablement la ville… ou la nourriture. Pippin, quand à lui, m'observe silencieusement, avant de lâcher d'un ton timide.

- **Votre chanson… elle était triste. **

** - Pardon?**

- **Oui. Vous parliez de douleur, de peine et de solitude je crois. Mais… c'est plutôt étrange de constater que quelqu'un soit nostalgique à Fondcombe, un lieu où pourtant règne la paix et la gaiété.**

Sur le coup, je dois avouer que je suis sidérée. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit à la rigueur Merry qui me pose une question de ce genre. Les yeux gris de Pippin, grandement ouverts par l'innocence et l'interrogation, soutiennent les miens. Je réfléchis à une réponse à formuler, qui soit suffisante pour ne pas en dévoiler trop tout en répondant à sa question. Je baisse la tête et saisit un brin d'herbe entre mes doigt, l'arrachant à la terre et commençant à le manier dans tous les sens.

- **En fait, je suis un peu triste… **je dis, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'ils fixent le brin d'herbe entre mes doigts**. Voyez-vous, je me suis un peu perdue, en fait… Je suis loin de chez moi et de ma famille. Et j'ai voulu chanter cette chanson parce qu'elle correspond à ce que je ressens en ce moment et à la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.**

Je jette le brin d'herbe en soupirant, le cœur rempli de nostalgie. Les deux Hobbits hochent la tête, silencieux et désolés, ne sachant quoi dire. Je vois Merry, mécontent, donner un petit coup à son cousin pour le réprimander de m'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

- **En tout cas, vous chantez bien**, répète Merry.

Je lui souris, touchée par ce compliment sincère. Une cloche au tintement doux et cristallin résonne soudain en échos mélodieux. En entendant ceci, les Hobbits relèvent la tête avant de se dresser rapidement sur leurs pieds, les yeux brillants de joie.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe?** Je questionne.

- **C'est l'heure du déjeuner!** S'exclame Pippin, tout excité. **Oh, j'attends ça depuis des heures**.

Je glousse et je me relève en chassant les brins d'herbe sur ma robe.

- **Venez donc avec nous, Olivia**, me propose Merry.

- **Oh, non… je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger**.

- **Si on vous le propose, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas! Allez, venez!** Dit-il.

A ces mots, les deux Hobbits me saisissent chacun à la main et m'entraînent avec eux, me faisant rire. Nous marchons jusqu'à la salle de réception ensemble. Finalement, je pense avoir bien fait d'y aller avec eux. Ne m'y étant jamais rendue, je me serais probablement perdue si j'avais dû y aller seule. Nous rencontrons alors un autre Hobbit alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle. Je reconnais aussitôt Sam Gamegie, avec ses boucles presque blondes et son visage joufflu en empreint de douceur. Je suis d'ailleurs stupéfiée de constater à quel point tous les personnages que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici ressemblent quasiment à ceux des films – Peter Jackson a vraiment fait un excellent boulot! Même s'il y a de légers détails qui diffèrent, les ressemblances sont stupéfiantes.

- **Bonjour, je suis Olivia**, je me présente.

- **Je suis Sam. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer**, me dit-il en rougissant.

Les Hobbits discutent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur marche, Sam à nos côtés cette fois. Une fois arrivés dans la salle de réception qui, comme toutes les autres, est ouverte sur l'extérieur, dévoilant une vue imprenable sur la Vallée, nous nous attablons à une table sur la terrasse extérieure. Un nombre incalculable de plats de légumes me font face. Des légumes cuits, des potages, des gratins… Bref, que des plats savoureux! Ils ont l'air si appétissant. Mais même s'ils sont succulents, je regrette le goût d'un bon steak saignant – et il n'y a pas de chocolat, snif. Mais considérant que c'est le seul repas de ma journée, je mange beaucoup, surpassant même les Hobbits. En prenant une bouchée de mon premier plat, je me sens fondre de plaisir. Tout est si délicieux que je remplis mon assiette à rabord en oubliant presque les bonnes manières.

- **Vous mangez beaucoup, Olivia,** me dit Pippin sans vraiment réfléchir.

- **Vous pouvez parler!** je réponds en riant, tandis que Merry lui lance un regard voulant dire : 'Tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela'. **Honnêtement, c'est mon premier repas depuis deux jours, donc j'ai TRES faim!**

Ils acquiescent, toujours étonnés de voir une humaine engloutir autant de nourriture ("morfale!" me dirait Katee). Je parcours la salle du regard. Il n'y a que peu de personnes, je ne vois pas le Seigneur Elrond, ni sa fille Arwen (berk), ni Gandalf, ni Legolas …ou même Aragorn. Bref, personne à par nous. Mes yeux cherchent désespérément Legolas, mais je ne le trouve pas. Mon cœur se serre, et la déception me gagne.

-** Dites, Olivia… de quel peuple elfique venez-vous? **Dit Merry**.**

Je mets quelques temps avant d'être capable de faire monter la question jusqu'à mon cerveau, de la traiter et de l'assimiler.

- **Qu'est ce que vous racontez?**

** - Eh bien, vous êtes une Elfe, non ?** me demande Sam.

Je me fige de stupeur face à la question. _Une Elfe, moi?_ Avant de pouvoir me contrôler, je m'affale sur la table et explose de rire. Personne ne semble comprendre la blague à par moi. Les pauvres Hobbits me regardent en se demandant ce qu'il m'arrive, inquiets. Quand je réussis à me reprendre et me maîtriser, je regarde Pippin.

- **Oh, pardon, vraiment. Je sais que ça n'a sûrement rien de drôle… enfin, si, mais vous êtes sérieux? **Je demande entre deux gloussements**.**

- **Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous n'en êtes pas une ?** me demande Pippin, confus.

- **Bien sûr que non!** Je m'exclame. **Comment pourrais-je avoir l'air d'une Elfe? **

- **Et bien… vous êtes belle, alors**, dit Sam d'une voix timide en rougissant.

Le compliment me vient droit au cœur et je me sens rougir. Je me retiens de pousser un petit "oooh" attendri. Moi, ressembler à une Elfe?

- **Oooh… vous êtes adorable, Sam** (à ces mots, ce dernier devient rouge comme une tomate en baissant le nez vers son assiette de carottes). **Je ne suis certainement pas une Elfe, mais merci du compliment**, je leur dis en riant toujours légèrement. **Sachez que je suis beaucoup trop maladroite pour en être une.**

« Oh… » disent les Hobbits d'une même voix, ce qui me fait largement sourire. Le repas se termine assez rapidement après cette plaisanterie et je reste écouter les récits des Hobbits. Merry et Pippin sont toujours si gais et lumineux. Ils sont vraiment très mignons, leurs visages sont plus fins et beaux que les autres de leur race, chose que je n'avais que peu remarqué auparavant. Et leur joie de vivre à tous ne fait que les embellir. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient joyeux; de durs moments se profilent à l'horizon pour eux...

- **Voulez-vous nous accompagner pour voir dans quel état se trouve notre ami ?** Me demande Pippin.

- **Frodon?** Je m'étonne.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire - rester auprès d'un Hobbit est terriblement contagieux et je me retrouve à sourire constamment en leur présence. Pippin hoche la tête, ses yeux bleus clairs insistants.

- **Bien sûr**, je réponds, marchant à côté des Hobbits alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre de Frodon.

Quand nous entrons dans la chambre ouverte et lumineuse, je regarde le lit et découvre Frodon inconscient. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur. La blessure de la lame du Nazgûl l'a considérablement affaiblit. Son corps est simplement concentré sur sa guérison, et il ne réveillera pas avant quelques heures.

- **Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?** je leur demande, quelque peu inquiète pour lui.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas sain d'être inconscient pendant trop longtemps, le seul moyen possible (dans mon monde) est le maintien des capacités respiratoires grâce à des machines médicales. Mais je fais parfaitement confiance aux Elfes et à leur médecine miraculeuse. Et puis, je sais que Frodon survivra. Il le faut.

**- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est-à-dire il y a quatre jours. Il a été gravement blessé par un Nazgûl**, dit doucement Pippin, affecté par l'état de son ami.

**- Je suis sûre qu'il se réveillera bientôt**, je réponds.

- **J'espère que vous avez raison**, dit Sam, attristé et inquiet.

Il est le plus attristé du groupe, et voir son meilleur ami dans cet état ne doit pas l'aider. Je pose une main amicale sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- **Ne vous en faites pas, Sam. Il va s'en sortir**.

Le Hobbit me sourit doucement, mais hausse les épaules de manière peu convaincue. J'observe à nouveau le teint blafard de Frodon qui tente de reprendre des couleurs. Les traces violacées entourent ses paupières closes, et ses lèvres meurtries ouverte en un petit o filtre une respiration difficile et faible. Je m'approche du lit, et dans un élan de compassion – ou de pitié - me penche et embrasse le front de Frodon. Peut-être que je fais cela pour apporter du réconfort au sommeil du semi-homme, qui me fait penser à un petit enfant. Il a toujours de la fièvre, par contre. Mais elle va bientôt baisser, la légère couche d'humidité sur sa peau me le montre.

- **Sa fièvre baisse déjà, cela ne devrait plus être trop long**, j'annonce alors que je caresse les boucles brunes de Frodon, si douces entre mes doigts.

Il y a quelque chose d'enfantin dans le visage de ce Hobbit qui m'émeut. Je veux dire, il me fait toujours penser à un enfant. Cette innocence qui marque ses traits me donne envie de l'aider, ou de le protéger. Mais je n'éprouve pas normalement ce genre d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… Les Hobbits me regardent fixement, frappés de stupeur. Apparemment, je n'agis pas convenablement. Mais peuvent-ils vraiment me blâmer de lui apporter du réconfort?

- **Je pense que je vais faire un tour**, je dis, quelque peu gênée face à leurs regards insistants.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tourne les talons et quitte la chambre, choisissant la solitude des jardins plutôt que les regards fixes que j'obtiens à cause de mes actions. Les couloirs d'Imladris sont plutôt vides, alors que je marche jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je m'assois – une nouvelle fois - au-dessous d'un arbre qui fait un peu d'ombre à la terre. Je me détends, fermant les yeux et repensant à tout ce qui m'est arrivée depuis que je suis ici. Et combien je me rends compte que ma famille et mes amis me manquent maintenant que je n'ai plus les Hobbits pour m'aider à me faire penser à autre chose. Combien l'inquiétude me ronge quant à savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ma disparition. J'aimerais vraiment arrêter de penser à ça, et plutôt profiter de la chance inouïe d'être en Terre du Milieu, mais mes inquiétudes reviennent à chaque fois tel un boomerang. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'ai vraiment pas fini de me faire du souci…

* * *

Tout en retournant dans ma chambre, je songe que l'entretien de ce matin avec Elrond et Gandalf s'est plutôt bien déroulé, mais je sens bien au fond de moi que je n'en aurais pas fini avec les questions. Plus encore, les doutes me submergent. Qu'est ce vais faire en attendant de pouvoir rentrer? Vais-je pouvoir partir en Terre du Milieu, avec la Compagnie? Cette idée fait bouillir l'excitation dans mon corps. Qu'est ce que ce serait génial! Je pourrais accomplir mon rêve! Comme je suis impatiente, et comme je suis tourmentée par milles et unes questions existentielles.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je découvre avec joie une salle de bains – que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'explorer auparavant – avec de l'eau chaude et du savon. Je m'en saisis pour en deviner la senteur. J'ignore de quel genre il s'agit, mais le parfum est onctueux et fleuri. Je me déshabille alors et me glisse dans l'eau du bain – ni froide, ni chaude, seulement tiède -, m'abandonnant au plaisir d'une toilette complète et méritée, me débarrassant complètement de la saleté et de la transpiration. Je profite de ce bain divin pour réfléchir un peu.

D'un côté je voudrais rentrer chez moi au plus vite : mes proches doivent être mortes d'inquiétude et me rechercher partout. Peut-être ont-elles appelés la police. J'ignore comment je vais devoir réagir en rentrant, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur cette option. Après tout, je suis en Terre du Milieu! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, c'est une chance incroyable. Autant ne pas la gâcher pour l'instant.

Lorsque la peau de mes doigts et de mes orteils commence à se friper et que je commence à frissonner de froid, je décide de sortir du bain. Je m'essuie avec une serviette épaisse avant de m'enrouler dans une sorte de long peignoir. Puis je démêle mes cheveux blonds emmêlés du mieux que je peux avant de saisir la mèche devant mes yeux et de la tresser afin de la rabattre sur le côté. De ce fait, je redécouvre ma bosse, toute boursouflée, et une mince pellicule de sang commence à coaguler autour. Beurk. Je ne suis vraiment pas belle à voir. De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant? Après de vaines tentatives pour la dissimuler, je laisse finalement tomber et retourne dans la chambre.

Lorsque je veux m'habiller, je constate avec surprise que la tunique que je portais aujourd'hui et que j'ai jeté en boule par terre n'est plus là. A la place, il y a une robe de velours bleu cobalt doublée de satin, avec une traîne faite de précieuses broderies autour du décolleté et des épaules, soigneusement pliée sur mon lit. D'apparence simple, le vêtement est magnifique, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chemise-tunique que je portais. Je m'assois pour réfléchir. Je mets rarement des robes, et lorsque c'est le cas, celles-ci sont plus courtes et font moins…romanesques. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime ce genre de robes, bien au contraire! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en porter. Mais j'ai peur de paraître ridicule et fade face aux Elfes. Je me décide enfin, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je rassemble tout mon courage et l'enfile. Contre toute attente, la robe me va bien. Comme je suis grande, je m'attendais à ce que la robe soit trop courte à cause des mes jambes interminables mais il n'en est rien. Elle souligne ma taille fine, proportionnant bien mon corps et mettant mes formes en valeur, ce qui m'étonne étant donné que je suis loin d'avoir des formes généreuses.

Je rassemble tout mon courage pour sortir de ma chambre, ne sachant trop ce qui m'attend. La Maison semble déserte, mais je n'ose trop l'explorer de peur de froisser mes hôtes. J'emprunte donc un couloir sans but et visite seule. Tout en marchant, je songe que j'ai une chance unique de vivre une expérience aussi extraordinaire à ne pas laisser passer, sans quoi je le regretterai forcément. De plus, pour ce qui est de rentrer chez moi, il est fort probable que je doive attendre le prochain solstice au plus tôt, puis de trouver le portail pour rentrer chez moi. Au fond, je me surprends à penser que je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer que ça. Je continue donc de me balader dans les salles et les jardins, magnifiques, ne sachant quoi faire, étourdie par les étranges couleurs dorées des feuilles. Je salue poliment les Elfes que je crois, et ils me rendent tout aussi poliment mon salut. La cité elfique semble bourdonner sous les activités de ses habitants. Je peux voir des Elfes laver leur linge près d'une petite cascade, transporter des brouettes de légumes et de fruits, d'autres jardiner ou encore brosser des chevaux. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je ne me suis jamais imaginée que les elfes puissent travailler, eux si beaux, si fiers et si parfaits… Cette activité me paraît si "humaine". Les Elfes ont beaux effectuer des tâches salissantes, ils restent immaculés, et leur corvées on beau sembler éreintantes, cela ne les empêche pas de le faire avec le sourire.

Les bruits d'une discussion mouvementée me parviennent de loin quand je reviens vers la Résidence d'Elrond. Je suis les paroles, curieuse, jusqu'à la salle où Elrond m'a reçue. Je devine qu'il s'agit aussitôt de la salle du Conseil, en extérieur. Je me dissimule derrière une colonne pour ne pas être vue. Et là, je les vois. Les membres du Conseil.

Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme si au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, je reconnais soudain les visages familiers d'amis dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis des années. Soudain, je me sens moins perdue. C'est comme lorsqu'on voit ses acteurs préférés en vrai, devant ses yeux, dans la rue. Une sensation étrange et excitante. Je crois que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat vite.

Je vois d'abord Aragorn, immense, qui se tient droit devant ses interlocuteurs, le port majestueux. Je remarque que ses cheveux ne sont pas si sales que je le disais à Katee. Il est soigneusement peigné, malgré sa barbe de trois jours, il reste séduisant et ses vêtements semblent précieux et nobles. Si Katee était là, elle en ferait une hémorragie nasale. Derrière lui, il y a Boromir, un peu plus petit mais plus massif et râblé qu'Aragorn. Tous deux discutent en compagnie d'autres hommes que je devine être du Gondor. Mon cœur se serre en me rendant compte de ce qui l'attend. Je reconnais Gandalf, qui entretient une longue discussion avec eux. Je sens le respect me submerger en voyant la sagesse qu'il inspire. J'ai toujours été intriguée par ce personnage, son visage doux et sage m'a toujours rassuré.

Derrière eux, il y a les nains. Je reconnais Gimli parmi eux, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant le nain, manifestement de mauvaise humeur. Il y a son père, Gloin, que reconnais encore. Plus loin sont rassemblés les Elfes. Je reconnais aussitôt, étant donné que ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvée - Ildir et Maldir, si je m'en souviens bien. Et enfin, Legolas. Pour la deuxième fois, je me sens me liquéfier, pensant que je vais m'évanouir encore une fois. Il est si beau.

Ce sont les différents représentants des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ils sont tous là pour le Conseil.

- **Bientôt le grand jour**, je soupire malgré moi.

Cela attire l'attention d'un garde Elfe qui surgit aussitôt face à moi, et commence à m'apostropher d'une voix autoritaire en elfique. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me dit, mais je crois saisir le sens de sa phrase.

- **Désolée, je ne parle pas l'Elfique**, je dis en haussant les épaules et écartant les bras, une moue navrée sur le visage.

Il fronce les sourcils à mes mots, ne comprenant certainement pas ce que je dis. Il ne semble pas satisfait et continue de me parler. Je me sens me faire toute petite quand peu à peu, les visiteurs se tournent dans ma direction, alertés par les représailles du garde. Cela me rappelle la fois où Katee et moi avions voulu jouer dans un casino alors que nous n'étions pas majeures, et que nous étions faites coincée par un vigil et que tous les clients nous avaient dévisagés.

Je sens l'embarras me submerger et mon visage virer à l'écarlate. Des regards interrogateurs se posent sur moi, et je suis affreusement gênée. Je bredouille quelques excuses et jette un regard à l'assemblée. Je vois le regard interloqué d'Aragorn qui me scrute, se demandant sûrement comme tous les autres ce que peut bien faire une humaine comme moi ici, à Fondcombe. Le regard grave d'Elrond m'interpelle, mais il ne semble ni surpris, ni furieux. Gandalf quand à lui, me regarde en pinçant la bouche, joues gonflées en soupirant. Mais c'est un regard plus insistant et brûlant qui attire mon attention; celui de Legolas. Ses yeux bleus azur sont fixés sur moi. Il me regarde de façon si directe que je suis incapable de le regarder plus d'une seconde. Je pique un fard et sens mon cœur décoller dans ma poitrine. Je détourne les yeux et m'adresse piteusement au garde:

** - Pardon, excusez-moi, je…**

Je me fraie un passage derrière lui et retourne à grands pas empressés vers ma chambre en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur ma robe, et en tentant surtout d'oublier les regards rivés sur moi. _C'est ce que tu peux appeler une belle entrée en matière, Olivia._

* * *

Je me suis assise sur la balustrade en pierre d'un balcon du Grand Jardin. Mes pieds se balancent doucement dans le vide au rythme de la brise légère, en soulevant légèrement le bas de ma robe qui ondule comme des vagues sinueuses. Etant donné que le sol n'est pas très loin de moi et que la vue n'est pas vertigineuse, je suis suffisamment à l'aise pour être proche du vide sans risques. Je ne me lasse pas de contempler le paysage qui entoure la cité de Fondcombe. Je reste encore muette d'admiration, époustouflée devant tant de splendeur, même si j'ai admiré ce paysage des milliers de fois dans les films. C'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves…

- **Vous ne devriez pas vous asseoir comme cela**, dit une voix aérienne dans mon dos.

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne vers l'Elfe, encore ahurie. Il est vêtu d'une tunique d'un bleu presque blanc, appuyé contre une colonne, bras croisés. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je croise son regarde azur. Je ne m'attendais pas à le croiser à nouveau.

- **Vous pourriez tomber**, poursuit Legolas en s'approchant.

- **A moins que vous ne me poussiez, je pense que les chances pour moi de tomber son limitées**, je rétorque avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit légèrement. Je ne m'habituerais pas à sa présence avant un long moment. C'est encore tellement incroyable de pouvoir le voir, de lui parler. Je me sens vivre. De peur qu'il se rende compte que je le dévore des yeux, je détourne le regard vers la Vallée.

- **Vous regardez ce paysage comme si vous le voyiez pour la première fois**.

- **C'est le cas**, je réponds simplement en continuant de regarder la ligne d'horizon.

- **Vraiment? Ce n'est pas pareil, chez vous?** questionne Legolas avec le plus de tact possible.

- **Non**, je réponds amusée de devoir répondre à cette question devenue répétitive. **C'est définitivement différent. Et même si ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne me lasserai jamais de contempler cet endroit.**

Legolas pose une main sur la balustrade et parcourt la vue des yeux avant de me fixer.

- **Allez, descendez de là, ce n'est pas prudent**, dit-il.

- **Pourquoi? Vous avez peur que je saute? **Je demande avec un sourire taquin.

- **Je serai en effet ennuyé s'il vous prenait l'envie de faire un grand saut. Allez, ne faites pas l'enfant**.

Il est vraiment trop bienveillant, ma parole. _Comme si j'étais d'humeur suicidaire! _L'Elfe me tend sa main, et après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil agacé, je la saisis et il m'aide à me retourner sur le balcon. Une fois debout sur mes pieds, je relève la tête et lui jette un regard mi-agacé, mi-enjôleur.

- **Satisfait**?

Et comme par hasard, à l'instant que je tente de faire un pas, je me prends le bout de la chaussure dans le bas de la robe et trébuche en avant. Legolas, qui n'avait pas ôté sa main de la mienne après m'avoir remise debout, me maintient par le bras pour m'éviter de basculer. Je vois le coin d'une de ses commissures trembler, tentant de dissimuler le sourire nerveux qui se glisse sur ses lèvres.

** -** **Quand je vous dis qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter**, dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire de se taire? J'aimerais soutenir son regard, et le regarder avec ce même petit air arrogant. Je me redresse et m'appuie sur la rambarde.

- **Dites-moi**, continue Legolas d'une voix douce.

** - Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? **

- **Ce qu'il va se passer. Vous dites que vous êtes au courant, alors dites moi**, poursuit t-il.

- **Et pourquoi je devrais vous le dire?** je réponds, mesquine. **Je vous rappelle que vous pensez que je suis une ennemie.**

- **Cela pourrait m'aider à changer d'avis**, répond-il simplement, ne quittant pas mon regard.

- **Non mais franchement, regardez-moi. Est-ce que vous trouvez vraiment que l'air méchante?** je réponds simplement en me désignant.

Legolas m'étudie des pieds à la tête pendant un instant, durant lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en sentant son regard… j'allais presque dire me déshabiller.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'un serviteur du mal serait plus repoussant… et plus attirant en même temps**, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour me répondre.

- Ho! J'aimerais pouvoir vous retourner le compliment! Je m'exclame, vexée en lui tournant le dos.

Il doit avouer qu'il n'a pas très délicat dans ce qu'il vient de dire. Je m'avachis sur la rampe de pierre, bien décidée à bouder. Ceci-dis, la situation me paraît paradoxale : en temps normal, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de "bouder" Legolas comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami proche que je connaissais depuis longtemps, et non pas la vedette fictive d'une série fantastique dont je suis follement accro.

- **Votre blessure n'a pas l'air de vouloir cicatriser**, remarque-t-il.

- **Hein? **je demande en me retournant vers lui.

Du doigt, il désigne ma bosse tuméfiée au front. Je l'avais complètement oubliée! En effet, avant de l'avoir tressée, ma mèche permettait de la cacher. Je porte ma main dessus et la frôle. Le sang ne coule plus, mais je sens toujours la plaie ouverte à vif, refusant de cicatriser.

** - Ah, oui effectivement. Bon, ça finira bien par guérir, je ne m'inquiète pas trop.**

- **Vous devriez en parler au Seigneur Elrond, il possède de grands talents de guérisseur, il pourra certainement vous arranger cela.**

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et croise mes mains sur le muret et ferme les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffe mon corps tout entier. Je sens que Legolas, près de moi, n'a pas fini de me questionner. Moi, je sais que j'aimerais lui parler. Oh oui, j'aimerais tant lui parler, lui dire tout et n'importe quoi, profiter de chaque seconde que je peux partager à ses côtés, instants si uniques et agréables. Il dégage une aura protectrice et douce qui me met en confiance. J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- **J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur votre pays**, demande Legolas, le regard curieux.

** - Eh bien, comment dire… Dans mon … pays, les paysages sont très variés et magnifiques. **

** - Y a-t-il des forêts? **

- **Oui, de très belles même. Je crois que Brocéliande vous plairait tout particulièrement**, j'ajoute avec un petit sourire. **Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais j'ai entendu tant d'histoires et de légendes dessus que c'est tout comme. Après, nous avons de grandes villes, très peuplées et immenses, pleines de la vie et des activités des Hommes. Mais on a aussi de charmantes campagnes, des montagnes imposantes et nous sommes entourés par des mers et des océans…**

- **Quel étrange pays que le votre…** dit l'Elfe comme pour lui-même sans m'en demander plus, à mon plus grand soulagement.

J'avise tour à tour ses iris bleu glacier parsemés d'éclats d'or dans lesquels mon visage se reflète à l'infini, sa peau soyeuse et parfaite. Mon regard court sur ses longs bras minces et forts sous sa tunique, ses paumes ouvertes, ne révélant du plaisir que je les sens capables de procurer. Mon regard se fixe sur sa cascade luisante de cheveux blonds qui flotte dans son dos. Une image me revient à l'esprit. L'autre soir, cette cascade de cheveux argentés sous la lumière de la lune, qui se penche vers moi. Je les ai déjà vus, je le sais… C'était lui…

- **C'est vous qui avez tué cet Orque quand j'étais dans l'arbre, n'est-ce pas? Et c'est vous qui vous êtes penché vers moi avant que je ne m'évanouisse?** je demande.

Je me suis exprimée avec beaucoup de douceur. Legolas me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens une onde de plaisir me parcourir à l'idée de la sensation des mains de Legolas sur mes épaules.

- **Oui**, répond-t-il simplement.

Je me contente de hocher la tête positivement et regarde à nouveau la vallée, les joues rosies. Maintenant, quand je me rappelle de cette nuit, que je revois le visage de l'Elfe qui lève les yeux vers l'arbre et croise mon regard, je reconnais le visage de Legolas.

- **Vous vous êtes plutôt bien défendue pour… **

- **Si vous dites "pour une femme", je vous en voudrai**.

Je me retiens de lui dire "je vous le ferai regretter", mais il vaut mieux rester polie. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait ne pas le prendre avec humour, et je me retrouverais dans de beaux draps pour l'avoir provoqué.

- **J'allais dire pour une humaine**, dit Legolas avec un petit sourire.

- **Les Hommes ne sont peut-être pas d'aussi bons guerriers que les Elfes, mais ils ne sont pas aussi incapables que vous ne le pensez**, je rétorque, vexée par l'insulte. **Nous savons nous battre, nous aussi.**

- **Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que les humains ne savaient pas se battre. Je voulais dire que vous avez été… téméraire, et courageuse.**

- **Serais-je en train de remonter dans votre estime?** Je le taquine.

Je l'entends rire doucement. Le son de sa voix…J'ai tant rêvé de l'entendre un jour. Et maintenant qu'il est devant moi, je ne sais plus comment réagir, ni quoi dire. À ce moment là, je sens pour la première fois son parfum. Une odeur de nature : un mélange de senteur de sapin, d'écorce, de cuir, de châtaigne… ainsi qu'une odeur sensuelle dont je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- _**Hannad**_(Merci), je murmure après un léger silence. **Merci de m'avoir sauvée**.

Il me contemple un instant avec étonnement avant de sourire doucement à son tour, un sourire qui transforme mon estomac en millier de papillons virevoltant en moi.

- **Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer**, m'annonce-t-il.

Il me prend alors la main avec une délicatesse exquise – sa peau est presque du satin. Il la porte à son visage et y dépose un baiser aussi léger et chaste que les ailes d'un papillon sur ma peau. Je le regarde faire, les yeux écarquillés, retenant de justesse le petit cri de fangirl hystérique qui se coince dans ma gorge – le genre de cri que pousse une fan quand sa rock star lui signe son autographe.

- _**Mae daw**_, _**sell**_ (Bonne nuit, jeune fille), murmure-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

Il lâche ma main comme si de rien n'était, reculant en continuant d'accrocher son regard au mien avant de s'éloigner. Je le suis des yeux, médusée jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je me rends alors compte que ma main est restée figée en l'air. Je sens encore l'infime caresse de ses lèvres… J'observe ma main trembler, les yeux brillants.

Je crois que je ne vais plus jamais me laver cette main.

* * *

_ Un lourd silence règne dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond alors que le soleil décline à l'horizon._

_- __**Elle a dit la vérité**__, assène solennellement Elrond en gardant le regard rivé sur l'astre couchant.__** Et elle en sait beaucoup trop pour ne pas être impliquée.**_

_ Gandalf, les bras croisés, se rapproche du Seigneur Elfe, pensif._

_ - __**Alors, vous tenez toujours à suivre votre plan**__? Demande le vieillard._

_ Elrond relève légèrement le menton mais ne se retourne pas vers le magicien, préférant entamer une marche lente autour de son bureau._

_ - __**Oui. L'Anneau doit être détruit. C'était dans mes plans depuis que le jeune Porteur de l'Anneau est arrivé à Fondcombe. Pour cela, des voyageurs devront quitter Fondcombe et emmener l'Unique en Mordor. Nous n'avons plus le choix, Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons écarter les paroles de cette jeune fille. Nous sommes bien obligés de croire à son histoire.**_

_ Il y a un long silence, et les deux hommes contemplent le paysage de Rivendell sans dire un mot, probablement parce qu'ils réfléchissent. Elrond reprend la parole :_

_ - __**Je pense valider sa demande**__, déclare Elrond encore une fois d'une voix forte et calme._

_ Le vieux magicien se retourne, indigné, vers son ami._

_ - __**Vous voulez qu'une femme….qu'une jeune fille intègre la future Compagnie? Jusqu'en Mordor?**__ interroge Gandalf, abasourdi. __**Il a peu de temps, vous disiez que les Hommes seraient être le dernier recours pour une telle aventure, et voilà que vous choisissez une femme. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable!**_

_ - __**Elle m'a l'air d'être plus endurante qu'elle en a l'air. Elle semble avoir un grand potentiel, même si elle n'en a pas conscience. Elle a autant à jouer un rôle dans cette histoire que vous, en bien ou en mal**__._

_ - __**Nous ne devons rien lui demandez**__, dit Gandalf avec douceur pour essayer de faire entendre raison à l'Elfe._

_ Elrond se retourne vers lui, le visage grave et sévère._

_ - __**Gandalf, l'Ennemi est en marche. Les forces de Sauron se rassemblent à l'Est, son œil est fixé sur Fondcombe, et d'après vos dires, Saroumane nous a trahit. La liste de nos alliés s'amenuise**__._

_ Gandalf réprime un rictus à l'évocation de son ancien allié, qui a fini par le trahir avec leur pire ennemi avant de le rendre captif. _

_ - __**Sa traîtrise est bien plus grande que vous ne le croyez, s'exclame-t-il. Par un odieux procédé Saroumane a croisé des Orques avec des Gobelins dans le but d'en élever une armée dans les cavernes d'Isengard, capable de se déplacer au grand jour et de parcourir une grande distance rapidement. Saroumane vient pour prendre l'Anneau**__. _

_ Le visage d'Elrond semble avoir légèrement blêmit, et fixe son interlocuteur d'un regard inquiet._

_ - __**Mais ce mal ne peut être gardé par le pouvoir des Elfes, nous n'avons pas la force de combattre à la fois le Mordor et Isengard! Il vous faut admettre que l'aide de cette humaine peut nous être plus que favorable.**_

_** - Son aide peut très bien se retourner contre nous si elle tombait aux mains de l'Ennemi**__, contredit Gandalf._

_ En soupirant, le magicien s'approche sur la terrasse et contemple le paysage elfique, pensif et titillé. Puis commence à marcher de long en large, perdu dans une grande réflexion._

_ - __**Gandalf**__! dit l'Elfe._

_ Il s'arrête et regarde enfin son interlocuteur au visage sérieux._

_ - __**L'Anneau ne peut rester ici. Ma décision est prise. La jeune Olivia vous sera utile, bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Elle ne nous a pas menti, il n'y a nulle perversion en elle, son âme est saine**__, développe-t-il au profit du magicien._

_ - __**Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! Elle ne se rend pas compte des dangers qui nous attendent !**__ argumente Gandalf pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Elrond. C'est une femme, elle sera plus facile à repérer par les Orques et bien d'autres créatures, elle aura moins d'endurance. Il ne s'agit pas une promenade de santé, Elrond._

_ - __**J'en ai parfaitement conscience, et c'est pour cela que je lui désignerais un des voyageurs pour veiller sur elle**__, poursuit Elrond. __**Il sera responsable de sa sécurité. Et je sais déjà vers qui me tourner**__…_

_ Elrond ajoute cela en fixant l'horizon, mains croisées dans le dos. Il est déterminé, sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, et pourtant, au fond de lui subsiste une crainte vivace._

_ - __**Elle ne doit rien changer au cours des choses**__, _**Mellonen**_, résonne la voix sage de Gandalf. __**Il est vital qu'elle ne tente rien envers l'enchaînement naturel des événements, si tant est qu'elle ne nous ai pas menti à ce sujet. Le moindre changement pourrait bien faire faillir l'ensemble de la Communauté.**_

_ - __**Elle en a très bien conscience**__, appuie le seigneur elfe. __**Elle-même n'a rien voulu nous avouer afin de ne pas compromettre l'avenir. Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans ses yeux. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle n'empêchera rien, mais elle vous aidera à surmonter les dangers. Je vous demande de ne pas douter de ma décision et de me faire confiance.**_

_ - __**Je ne doute pas de vos paroles, ni de vos décisions, Seigneur Elrond. Je doute à propos du destin de cette demoiselle. Mon cœur reste troublé : il y a encore bien des ombres autour de cette jeune fille qu'il nous faut découvrir. Nous ne savons rien d'elle**__. _

_ - __**Faisons-lui confiance. Donnons-lui une chance de prouver sa valeur.**_

_** - Remettre le destin de la Terre du Milieu entre les mains d'une jeune fille totalement étrangère est néanmoins risqué.**_

_ Elrond se contente d'un hochement de tête et jette un long regard à Gandalf._

_ - __**Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Demain au Conseil, le destin de la Terre du Milieu sera décidé. La Compagnie de l'Anneau partira dans moins d'une semaine si tout ce déroule comme prévu. En attendant, nous continuerons de mener des recherches sur le miroir… et sur l'histoire d'Olivia.**_

_** - Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle est si spéciale? Interroge Gandalf. Qu'y a-t-il en elle qui vous trouble tant?**_

Les iris gris d'Elrond fixent le ciel pourpre sous l'éclat sanglant des derniers rayons de soleil. Il annonce d'une voix presque inaudible:

_** - Son nom… Il m'est vaguement familier…**_

* * *

TAN DAN DAAAAN !

Alors, ça vous plait toujours? On n'a perdu personne en route?

Bientôt le Conseil! J'en suis toute excitée!

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à dans deux semaines!

Bon week end! ; )


	5. Chapitre V - Le Conseil d'Elrond

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**** Bonne nuit!**

Je suis de retour avec ce chapitre V! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Nom d'une cacahuète déjantée ! 31 reviews et plus de 1500 vues! *_* Pour un début je trouve que c'est vachement encourageant! Merci à vous tou(te)s!

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, les fidèles abonnées comme **La Plume d'Elena, Juu-Greenleaf, Twix13, yoOyOo, cismet **et **One piece We Are,** ainsi que les anonymes **Marine02** et **PetitPoisSauvage. **Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre en détail à chacune d'entre vous, mais avec le retard que j'ai pris, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de le faire**. **Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, mea culpa, j'en suis terriblement navrée, mais avec les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment, je suis tellement préoccupée que j'omets de faire des choses. Sachez que même si je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et pensé à merci, merci, merci, et MERCI! Je le répète, vous êtes géniales! :D

Donc, dans ce nouveau chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses! Et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va pas s'arranger pour Olivia. J'ai décidé de la transformé en boulet de service, en aimant à gaffes… et vous aller lui découvrir un nouveau trait de caractère. La pauvre, si vous l'avez plainte dans les chapitres précédents, vous pouvez sortir vos mouchoirs… Heureusement pour elle que le ridicule ne la tue pas!

**Sur ce, enjoy! Read & Review!**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Le Conseil d'Elrond**

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Le soir vient de tomber sur Fondcombe, et une douce fraîcheur se fait sentir. L'atmosphère nocturne donne un autre aspect de la vallée d'Imladris, plus mystérieuse et féerique. Je contemple les étoiles scintillantes au-dessus des falaises et de la pente raide des arbres. Cela fait quelques heures que je suis retournée dans ma chambre, et je n'ai revu personne depuis. Et je m'ennuie à mourir, maintenant. A plusieurs reprises, je suis tentée de sortir faire un tour. Seulement avec la façon gênante dont je suis apparue devant les membres du Conseil, je n'ose même plus vouloir me montrer. Ils voudraient me poser de nombreuses questions, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais y répondre. Alors ils commenceraient à avoir des soupçons à mon égard, je passerais pour une bête de foire. Déjà que j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place ici, en rajouter n'arrangera rien.

Mais j'ai vraiment envie de sortir. Rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre me rend nerveuse, j'ai toujours eu besoin de bouger. Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de visiter Fondcombe, découvrir les recoins dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, retracer les parcours des films, emprunter les mêmes allées et couloirs que mes personnages préférés. Ce serait vraiment excitant.

- **Oh, et puis zut à la fin!** je m'exclame. **Il faudra bien que je sorte un moment ou l'autre, de toute façon! **

Je me décide donc et sors de ma chambre qui donne sur les jardins et a vu sur le Sud, par-dessus le ravin du Bruinen. Je me promène sur les terrasses qui dominent le flot sonore de la rivière et sens la fraîcheur des eaux remonter en une douce brise vers moi. Je contemple au loin la fine brume qui enroule le paysage aux feuilles dorées qui, sous l'éclat des étoiles paraissent argentées. C'est si beau, si reposant. Au bout du sentier j'arrive sous une immense terrasse où semble avoir lieu un grand festin et où tout Fondcombe semble être réuni. Je n'ose pas me montrer et préfère continuer discrètement mon chemin dans les jardins.

Mes pensées dérivent vers mes proches, je repense à rentrer chez moi. A ma mère, ma grand-mère, Katee. En pensant à elle, je porte ma main à mon coup et extirpe ma chaîne de sous mon col. Je serre le pendentif entre mes doigts. A mon réveil à Fondcombe, j'ai immédiatement vérifié s'il était encore autour de mon cou. Quel n'a pas été mon soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours là. C'est comme une preuve de mon passé, un souvenir de mon monde d'origine. J'en ai même pleuré de soulagement, tellement heureuse de n'avoir rien perdu de ma vie d'avant. Je caresse le cheval en argenté du bout des doigts, encore émue. J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à si loin déjà, la dernière fois où on s'est vues. Imaginer ne plus les revoir, elle et ma famille, m'est douloureux. Quelques minutes de réflexion me conduisent à un état proche de la déprime, aussi j'ai la gorge serrée. Je relève les yeux, jusqu'alors fixés sur mes pieds.

**- Et meeeerde**, je lâche après avoir m'être rendue compte de ma situation assez problématique.

A force de marcher sans réfléchir, j'ai fini par déambuler à travers de nombreux couloirs, et résultat je n'arrive plus à retrouver mon chemin. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me fier à mon sens de l'orientation pourri. Ou inexistant, ça dépend des jours. Je parcours les couloirs au hasard, m'arrêtant parfois brièvement pour observer la beauté de la cité en contrebas et écouter le son des cascades et des ruisseaux, avant de continuer à chercher. Manque de chance - et d'orientation -, je réussis à me perdre encore plus dans un endroit désert et silencieux. Tellement silencieux que le seul bruit de mes pas sur le sol en marbre me semble infernal. En montant des marches pour mieux voir ma situation, j'accède dans une sorte de serre de pierre en demi-cercle. Le plafond en forme de coupole laisse de nombreuses ouvertes au travers desquelles j'aperçois le ciel étoilé. Dans cette pièce, j'ai la sensation que le monde se referme autour de moi.

- **Y a quelqu'un?** Je demande.

_Bien sûr que non, il n'y a personne, idiote! C'est désert, ici! _Mon regard se pose sur les fresques ornant les murs. Je m'émerveille en découvrant qu'elles relatent des scènes de batailles impressionnantes datant de la première guerre de l'Anneau. Le souffle se bloque dans ma gorge quand je reconnais immédiatement le combat d'Isildur contre Sauron. Je me rends alors compte que je suis dans la fameuse salle de Fondcombe! L'influence de cet endroit m'assaille de souvenirs en rapport à l'histoire. L'atmosphère est si… respectueuse et religieuse. Je recule de quelques pas et mos dos rencontre une surface dure et froide. Je me retourne instantanément pour découvrir la statue d'une Elfe au visage noble – me rappelant la Vierge Marie - tenant un plateau de marbre entre ses mains. Mais plus important encore je découvre, déposés sur un tissu de velours couleur acier, les fragments de Narzil.

- **La lame qui a été brisée**, je murmure avec admiration malgré moi.

Quand je prends conscience que cette épée a déterminé la destinée de la Terre du Milieu, et que j'ai l'occasion de la voir en vrai, je la contemple avec admiration et respect, une drôle de boule dans l'estomac. Mes doigts frôlent le manche glacial de l'épée, la main tremblante, sans oser toucher à sa lame que je sais tranchante. Celle-ci brille d'un éclat froid mais resplendissant, comme si l'on avait introduit l'éclat des étoiles à même le métal. Le souffle court et l'esprit hagard, je ferme un instant les yeux pour penser à tous les combats qui ont eux lieu, à ceux qui ont combattus avec courage et honneur, aux morts qui ont péris pour sauver leur peuple. Quand je rouvre les yeux, émue, quelqu'un se tient à côté de moi. Je m'écarte brusquement dans un violent sursaut, surprise en sentant mon cœur dégringoler, et menaçant l'inconnu avec l'épée brisée que je tenais toujours dans les mains.

- **Aah!**

- **Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer! **annonce le nouveau venu d'une voix grave et désolée.

- **Non mais ça va pas!?** Je m'exclame d'une voix suraiguë, furieuse et apeurée. **Vous m'avez foutu la trouille de ma vie!**

**- Excusez-moi**, dit à nouveau l'homme.

Il regarde, tout comme moi, l'épée d'Elendil trembler pathétiquement dans mes mains. Un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du nouveau venu, amusé de ma réaction.

- **Et ça vous fait rire, en plus?** je fulmine.

Il réprime à nouveau un sourire et se pince les lèvres. Il semble être amusé par mon ton familier, mes expressions typiques de chez moi et ma façon de parler, qui n'a rien à voir avec la sienne. L'effet de surprise passée, je me calme et le contemple un instant, lui et sa chevelure d'ébène mi longue. Soudain mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

**- Oh mon Dieu !** je m'écrie en laissant tomber l'épée.

La lame tombe au sol dans un fracas métallique qui nous fait sursauter - me massacrant les oreilles au passage – mes pauvres oreilles. _Et vas-y, fais encore plus de bordel!_

- **Damoiselle ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? **s'inquiète l'homme.

Je suis incapable de répondre. C'est Grands-Pas, ou plutôt Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Le courageux Rôdeur, l'héritier du trône du Gondor, le roi en exil.

Je m'agenouille piteusement au sol pour ramasser l'épée, mortifiée à l'idée de l'avoir abîmée. Mais Aragorn me devance et ramasse la lame avec lenteur et précaution. Il la repose sur son socle délicatement tandis que je le regarde faire. Puis il se penche vers moi et m'aide à me relever.

- **Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée, j'espère? **Me demande-t-il, soucieux.

Je le dévisage, ébahie. C'est bien lui. Ça alors….il est vraiment beau, bien plus que dans les films. Le réel est beaucoup plus flatteur, autant que je puisse appeler cela la réalité. De son côté, Grands-Pas est intrigué du fait que je semble l'avoir reconnu, alors qu'il est pourtant sûr qu'il me voit pour la première fois.

- **Je ne veux pas vous importuner, mais vous aurais-je tant effrayée que cela ? Je veux bien reconnaître que les gens d'ici n'aiment pas les Rôdeurs, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à une telle stupeur.**.. dit Aragorn avec un sourire.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, ou du moins, je n'arrive pas à les mettre dans l'ordre. Tout se bouscule si vite dans ma bouche, avec un tel empressement, que mes paroles ne veulent rien dire.

- **Je…** **Aragorn… Il faut... Oh mon Dieu ! J'y crois pas...**

Je plaque aussitôt mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus en voyant le visage du Rôdeur se crisper. Mais ne suis-je vraiment capable que de commettre des gaffes? Le regard que me lance Aragorn me met terriblement mal à l'aise.

- **Je vous demande pardon, mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître? **m'interroge-t-il, soupçonneux.

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire. «Espèce de cruche, tu pouvais pas te taire? Comment tu vas t'en sortir maintenant, hein?». Je ne vois pas comment m'expliquer en évitant de tout révéler. Je ne vais tout de même pas annoncer «Salut, je viens d'un autre monde dans lequel tu es considéré comme un héros super beau gosse. Ah, et au fait, je t'ai déjà vu milles fois à l'écran, je sais ce qui va t'arriver et je connais tout de toi et de la Terre du Milieu, mais toi tu ne sais rien de moi !», ce serait un tantinet trop direct. Je m'attarde quelques secondes à me dire que oui, il est beau. Son visage est fatigué, mais dans ses habits elfiques bleu nuit... bon sang, ce qu'il a fière allure!

- **Euuuuuuuuuuh... B-b-beeeeeeeeen... **je balbutie misérablement.

-** Si vous me disiez qui vous êtes, cela m'éclairerais, **dit le Rôdeur.

- **Je… je m'appelle Olivia, et je... enfin, c'est…**

Je continue de mes ridiculiser, incapable de me taire. Aragorn hausse alors les sourcils, puis me lance un regard amusé. Quant à moi, j'ai envie de faire l'autruche.

- **Tout s'explique. Vous êtes la jeune voyante dont on m'a parlé? L'unique et première femme à participer au Conseil?**

Je recouvre peu à peu mon calme et maîtrise les balbutiements de ma voix.

- **C'est moi**, je réponds. **Je peux savoir qui vous a parlé de moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?**

** - Les premiers furent Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, puis il y eut le prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire, à l'occasion d'une réunion dans la journée. Réunion à laquelle vous avez espionné, **ajoute-t-il avec un sourire taquin**.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir honteuse. Il fait le malin exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

- **Eh! D'abord, je n'espionnais pas, je ne trouvais plus mon chemin et je suis tombée là par hasard, c'est pas pareil! Et puis c'est ce garde aussi qui a exagéré la situation, c'était pas la peine d'en faire un plat! Et…! Et….Et vous, tiens, vous venez de me faire peur!** Je m'exclame en le désignant du doigt.

- **Je ne vois pas le rapport**, répond Aragorn avec malice en haussant les épaules de façon tout à fait innocente.

Il s'amuse, hein, de me voir m'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est sûr que lui, il n'a pas atterrit dans le monde fantastique dont il est complètement dingue, et n'a pas rencontré ses héros favoris non plus. Je grommelle en croisant les bras, les joues rouges, incapable de répliquer. J'ai quand même du mal à m'y faire : j'ai Aragorn en face de moi, please!

** - Puisque nous en sommes aux questions, pensez-vous notamment nous accompagner dans notre quête?**

Je me retourne vers lui, choquée. Il n'est pas censé être au courant avant le Conseil! Je remémore mes paroles, mais il ne me semble pas lui avoir dit la moindre chose pour le mettre sur la piste, et je ne lui ai rien avoué sur l'avenir... A moins que…

** - Gandalf et Elrond vous l'ont raconté, c'est ça? **Je grince**.**

** - Oui, en effet. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'ils m'ont dite. Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais, en quelque sorte. Il fallait trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre un moyen de détruire l'Unique, et cela incluait de l'emmener en Mordor. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela aurait entraîné une expédition. Ainsi donc, vous avez pour ambition d'y participer?**

On ne doit rien dire pour ne pas interférer et changer l'avenir, hein? Apparemment, Elrond et Gandalf ont oublié que cela valait aussi pour eux…

- **Eh bien…Oui**, j'avoue en regardant mes pieds.** J'en ai très envie, oui, c'est mon plus grand désir. Mais je dois pour cela obtenir l'accord du Conseil.**

** - Vous êtes certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez? **Me demande-t-il d'un air grave**.**

** - Bien sûr, pourquoi? **Je rétorque, m'attendant à ce qu'il me contredise**.**

** - Et bien… j'ai du mal à croire que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité des choses. Il s'agit d'une mission périlleuse, dangereuse. Ce sera dur de survivre dans les Terres Sauvages, le voyage sera inconfortable, nous subirons de nombreuses épreuves physiques et morales, nous seront confronté au mal et à la souffrance sans relâche… et il se peut qu'aucun de nous n'en revienne vivant.**

** - Je sais tout cela**, je soupire, lassée et agacée d'entendre la même chose. **Mais ça ne change rien**.

Effectivement, je sais dans quoi je m'engage. J'ai parfaitement conscience que les films et l'histoire que j'ai pu voir dans mon monde ne seront pas les mêmes ici. Parce que ce sera réel. Et au fond de moi, j'ai toujours souhaité que ce genre de chose m'arrive un jour. Je rêve depuis toujours de pouvoir vivre des aventures. Et aujourd'hui que ce rêve est sur le point de devenir réalité, je devrais renoncer? Rien que pour avoir la chance de vivre tout ça, je suis prête à courir tous les risques. C'est vrai, ce n'est peut être pas raisonnable et je n'ai peut être pas conscience de ce que tout cela représente, qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui m'échappent et que je ne peux contrôler, mais je m'en moque parce que je sais que je ne le regretterais pas.

** - Pourquoi cela? **Me demande Aragorn, intrigué**. Pourquoi vous risquez-vous dans une quête qui n'est pas la votre? Vous êtes encore jeune, vous ignorez tout du monde. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.**

Ses propos, bien que sages et dis avec un ton doux, me blessent profondément. Il a raison, je le sais, et ça m'énerve de le reconnaître! C'est vrai que je suis jeune, aveuglée par ma naïveté et mon ignorance du monde. Oui, je risque peut-être de mourir, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer cette éventualité. Comment pourrais-je envisager de mourir? Je suis incapable de me fixer sur cette idée, qui me paraît à des années lumières. Tout comme je n'arrive pas à prendre conscience de tout ce qui m'arrive, d'où je suis et de ce que tout cela peut impliquer – c'est tellement inimaginable! Alors je suis peut être incapable d'imaginer tout ce que cela représente, mais je ne suis plus une enfant! Je suis en âge de faire mes propres choix, et tant pis s'ils ne sont pas les bons!

- **Vous n'allez pas faire comme les autres!** Je dis, véritablement irritée. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais le droit de venir. Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez, je connais très bien les risques. Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller à l'aventure, découvrir le monde et faire tout un tas de trucs dingues! Et par-dessus tout, je veux vous aider! Qu'est ce que vous avez contre ça, qu'est ce qui vous gêne? Qu'une femme se dresse aux côtés de l'homme ? Qu'elle ose faire preuve d'autant de courage que lui et cesse de rester à attendre à l'arrière? Moi qui vous respectais, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas un peu macho sur les bords!**

Mais c'est qu'ils m'énervent tous à me remettre en cause! J'en suis tellement énervée que j'en ai la boule à l'estomac. Même ici, on va continuer à me dicter ce que je dois faire? Après tout, ici, ils ne peuvent comprendre la véritable raison de mon dévouement. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de réaliser un rêve, ou des ambitions profondes, non! C'est un réel besoin pour moi! Si je ne pars pas avec eux, alors plus rien n'aura de sens. Ma venue ici ne rimera à rien. Faire partie de la Communauté me donnera l'impression d'être utile ici, de faire partie de quelque chose, moi qui suis arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me rattacher. J'ai besoin de donner un sens à ma présence, j'ai besoin de me rattacher à une cause, quelle qu'elle soit. Il me faut un but pour avancer et garder espoir. Je veux trouver ma place et un rôle à jouer, au risque de sombrer… du moins pour le temps que je passerai ici. Comme ça, j'aurais l'impression que ma présence ici n'est pas une erreur. Alors, tant pis si je ne suis pas une aventurière, tant pis si je suis incapable de tenir une épée entre mes mains, tant pis si je ne suis capable que de me perdre partout où je vais (car il faut l'avouer, on a tous eux le loisir de constater à quel point mon sens de l'orientation est pourri) et d'attirer les ennuis. La seule chose qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est de les accompagner. Est-ce trop demandé de tenter ma chance?

En serrant les poings de frustration, j'observe Aragorn devenir silencieux, surpris par mon flot de paroles. Son expression dubitative ne me rassure pas, et je commence aussitôt à me sentir mal. Je regrette presque immédiatement de l'avoir traité de macho. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant, attendant qu'il parle à nouveau.

- **Allons, calmez-vous, je ne voulais pas vous offensez**, répond posément Aragorn.

- **Ben vous l'avez fait, pourtant!**

- **Je ne doute pas que vous ayez de bonnes raisons pour faire un tel choix, et personne ne pourra vous empêcher de suivre votre cœur.** **Mais, comprenez-moi, j'ai moi aussi mes raisons de douter de votre engagement**… **Vous êtes sortie de nulle part, personne ne sait réellement qui vous êtes et il est difficile de vous cerner. Rares sont les jeunes personnes, féminines qui plus est, qui participent à des quêtes**, dit Aragorn en retrouvant son sourire doux.

- **Eh bien, il faut une première fois à tout. Moi, je suis pour l'égalité des sexes**. **Ne me dites pas que ce soit le fait qu'une femme participe à un Conseil qui vous perturbe à ce point? **

Je croise à nouveau le regard d'Aragorn. Je le regarde avec intensité, avec plus d'approfondissement. Ses traits sont ancrés de noblesse, ses yeux sont le reflet même de la sincérité. Son être tout entier semble exprimer : honneur, loyauté, royauté. Même en ignorant qu'il descendait des rois, j'aurais compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de noble chez lui rien qu'en le contemplant. Cela semble inné en lui, comme une seconde nature. Il passe sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours pour se donner un air de réflexion.

-** Non, **avoue-t-il**. Ce qui me perturbe, en revanche, c'est que vous êtes la première personne que je croise avec un caractère aussi vivace.**

** - Je suis censée le prendre comme un compliment? **Je demande avec sarcasme– décidément, il a décidé de m'agacer, aujourd'hui.

- **Je pense deviner que vous êtes bien susceptible**, **jeune demoiselle**, dit Aragorn gentiment.

- **Et vous, vous manquez cruellement de politesse, je trouve!** J'ajoute avec un sourire, ayant retrouvé un peu de mon humour.

**- Et vous, vous avez la langue bien pendue**, rit l'héritier d'Isildur.

**- Et vous… Oh, et puis flûte!**

Je ronchonne, ne trouvant rien à contrer, ce qui fait rire Aragorn de bon cœur avant de m'arracher quelques pouffements. N'empêche, j'ai beau râler et faire ma sarcastique, discuter avec lui m'apporte un bien nouveau et agréable. Ça fait du bien de rire et plaisanter avec quelqu'un qui semble vous comprendre, se chamailler pour des broutilles avec bonne humeur. C'est devenu si rare, depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Devoir toujours faire attention à ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on fait est épuisant – et dire que ce n'est que le début. Avec Aragorn, je me sens aussitôt en confiance. Il est… rassurant, confiant. Ce n'est pas comme avec Legolas, où je suis sans cesse intimidée à cause de mon attirance pour lui, ce qui m'oblige à mesurer mes paroles et m'empêche d'être naturelle. Avec Aragorn, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'exprimer librement. Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement pendant quelques instants en trouvant une soudaine amabilité. Finalement, en me voyant bailler soudainement, Aragorn annonce sagement:

**- Il se fait tard, vous devriez retourner à votre chambre**. **La journée de demain sera longue**.

- **Vous avez raison**, je dis en me frottant les yeux, sentant une douce fatigue m'envelopper**. Désolée de vous demander cela, mais ça vous dérangerait de me raccompagner? Je ne pense pas être capable de revenir sur mes pas toute seule.**

Le Rôdeur acquiesce avant de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les escaliers. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux fragments de Narzil et à la fresque avant de le suivre hâtivement dans de longs couloirs où résonnent les bruits feutrés de nos pas, éclairés par de somptueuses lanternes. Les bruits de la réception se déroulant dans la Maison d'Elrond en contrebas nous parviennent en un écho léger.

- **En y repensant, je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous êtes arrivée dans la Salle des Mémoires***, dit Aragorn.

- **Oh… je m'étais perdue**, je dis avec gêne.

- **Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas**? Rit Aragorn.

- **C'est ça, faites votre malin**, je ricane, ce qui le fait rire encore plus. **Rira bien qui rira le dernier**.

C'est fou comme le courant s'est vite établi entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir plaisanter et taquiner l'héritier d'Isildur. Après quelques minutes de marche, je reconnais finalement les couloirs familiers avec soulagement. Finalement, je ne m'étais pas tellement éloignée que cela. J'aurais presque pu revenir seule – _mais oui, bien sûr_. Je ralentis le pas et m'arrête devant ma porte avant de me retourner vers Aragorn.

- **Ce fut un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer, chère Olivia. Nous reverrons au Conseil, alors. J'espère que la nuit vous sera douce, et que demain la chance sera à vos côtés.**

Les paroles sincères d'Aragorn me touchent profondément. Il est le premier à m'encourager à suivre ma voix, d'une certaine manière. Je me rends compte que je l'apprécie vraiment, en si peu de temps. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ce personnage, très "humain", bienveillant et… bon. Il pourrait certainement, avec le temps, devenir un très bon ami. Je lui souris avec le plus de douceur possible.

- **Merci, Aragorn. J'ai été ravie, moi aussi. J'espère qu'Elrond et Gandalf m'accepteront et me comprendront comme vous, **j'ajoute avec une pointe d'appréhension.

** -**** Ils sont sévères et plutôt impressionnants, je vous l'accorde, mais ils sont justes et ont bon cœur... Ils savent reconnaître les bonnes personnes, et je crois que vous en êtes une.**

Encore une fois, la générosité de ses mots me radoucit. Je lui souris chaleureusement puis incline la tête en avant pour le saluer, salutation qu'il me renvoie, avant d'entrer à contrecœur dans ma chambre, déçue de devoir quitter mon nouvel ami. Une fois la porte refermée, je contemple ma chambre et remarque que la pièce est éclairée par la lueur tamisée d'un chandelier posé sur ma table de nuit. Je me déshabille et enfile une chemise de nuit que je trouve dans mon placard. Elle est trop grande, mais après tout, ce n'est que pour dormir. Je me plonge sous les draps soyeux, frissonnant légèrement au contact froid du tissu mais qui ne tarde pas à se réchauffer. Je me penche vers le chandelier et souffle sur les bougies. J'observe les volutes de fumées s'élever lentement dans la pénombre. Les reliefs de ma chambre sont soulignés par la lumière de la lune, filtrant à travers les rideaux blancs tirés sur les ouvertures de mes murs. Ceux-ci s'agitent en légèrement ondulation sous le souffle d'une brise légère. Je soupire en pensant à la journée qui m'attend demain, puis baille en sentant mon corps s'engourdir de sommeil avant de m'endormir profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain, matin j'ouvre les yeux et soupire de contentement. Cela fait le deuxième jour que je me réveille à Fondcombe. Seulement, cette fois, je sais exactement où je suis. Cela laisse une drôle d'impression, je dois dire. J'étire mon corps dans le lit, m'abandonnant à la sensation d'un matelas doux au-dessous de moi. Je me relaxe calmement dans la chambre et regarde fixement le plafond. Après quelques moments, le temps de laisser mon corps se réveiller lentement, je tourne la tête vers la vue de ma chambre et regarde l'horizon: le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, mais il n'est pas encore midi. Donc je me suis réveillée à une heure décente.

Quand je me redresse sur les coudes j'ai la surprise de découvrir une jeune elfe dans ma chambre, semblant préparer un plateau sur mon bureau. Gênée à l'idée qu'elle était déjà là quand je dormais encore, j'essaie de m'asseoir discrètement sur mon lit. Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi en me voyant bouger et son visage se fend en un large sourire.

- **Ah, vous êtes réveillée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir tiré de votre sommeil,** dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

- **N…non, pas du tout**, je la rassure tout en étant surprise.

Je la regarde, interdite. Son visage en forme de cœur est entouré de longs et brillants cheveux bruns qui lui tombent au creux des reins – des cheveux impeccablement lisses. Ses yeux de biches bleus sont grands ouverts, et sa peau laiteuse est parsemée de légères tâches de rousseur – inhabituel pour une elfe. Elle s'approche gracieusement de mon lit, son plateau dans les mains et les pose délicatement sur mes genoux.

- **Je vous ai préparé votre petit déjeuner. Il y a du lait, des fruits, du pain et du fromage. Je peux même vous faire du jus, si vous voulez, ou vous apporter un œuf. Désirez-vous autre chose?** Me demande-t-elle avec douceur.

- **Heu… Non, non, c'est parfait, merci infiniment**, je balbutie.

Je reste complètement désabusée. C'est dingue, et peut-être stupide, mais elle me fait terriblement penser à Katee. Elle ne lui ressemble pas forcément, mais il y a quelque chose dans ses mimiques et dans ses expressions qui me rappellent ma meilleure amie. Mon cœur se serre à cette constatation, me laissant une émotion bizarre.

- **Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Celeniel, à votre service,** dit-elle en souriant. **Je suis une des suivantes de la Dame Arwen et au service du Seigneur Elrond. Dorénavant, je m'occuperai de vous tout le long de votre séjour à Fondcombe**.

- **C'est très gentil à vous**, je la remercie. **Je m'appelle Olivia**.

- **La nuit vous a-t-elle été agréable, Dame Olivia?**

** - Je vous en prie, **je dis toute gênée en faisant un geste de la main**. Simplement Olivia, s'il vous plait.**

Cela m'a fait super bizarre. D'accord, le fait de me faire vouvoyer par une jeune femme qui physiquement semble avoir pratiquement mon âge ne me dérange pas vraiment. Mais que l'on s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important me fait carrément flipper. Surtout que je n'ai rien de noble, et encore moins l'air d'une "Dame".

- **Bien, Damoiselle Olivia.** **J'ai pris la liberté de poser votre robe du jour sur votre chaise de bureau. A présent, je vous laisse vous préparer tranquillement, et je reviendrais quand vous aurez fini. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler.**

- **Je… très bien, merci encore**.

Après avoir sourit en s'inclinant, elle quitte la chambre en silence, me laissant encore toute retournée dans mes émotions. Je déjeune à la vitesse de l'éclair, stressée à l'idée que le Conseil arrive dans peu de temps. Comme me l'a indiqué Celeniel, je découvre une robe bleu turquoise posée sur ma chaise. Je l'enfile, avec une quelque difficulté au niveau des lacets situés dans mon dos. Alors que je ne l'ai pas encore lacée, je me contemple dans la glace. Je remarque la longue traîne cousue derrière et constate que la robe tombe merveilleusement bien autour de ma taille tout en restant mouillée au couleur argent, tandis que les manches sont ouvertes jusqu'aux coudes et finissent par s'évaser. Je trouve que cette fois, je ressemble à une princesse elfique, à ma plus grande fierté. Sur ces pensées, j'entends des coups frappés à la porte.

- **Entrez**, je dis, déjà presque entièrement habillée.

Celeniel, ayant dû remarquer que je suis déjà prête, revient pour nettoyer la salle de bains et faire le lit. Je me sens mal de la laisser faire cela toute seule et lui propose mon aide, ce à quoi elle me répond qu'il ne faut pas que je me donne cette peine, que c'est son travail. Malgré tout, je fais le lit et plie mes vêtements correctement sur une chaise. Aussi, le temps que je reste dans cette chambre, cela fait une charge de travail en moins pour elle. Et cela me fait me sentir mieux.

- **Celeniel? Vous pouvez à lacer mon corset, s'il vous plait?** Je demande, penaude. **Je n'arrive pas à atteindre les lacets dans mon dos.**

**- Bien sûr, Damoiselle Olivia.**

Je lui suis reconnaissante qu'elle arrête de m'appeler Dame Olivia. Je ne suis pas une dame et c'est vraiment difficile d'entendre quelqu'un vous appeler par un titre qui vous place au-dessus d'elle.

- **J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez attendue aujourd'hui à un Conseil très important, ainsi que vous seriez la seule femme présente au Conseil, d'ailleurs**, dit Celeniel, les yeux fixés sur moi. **Vous savez que vous êtes le nouveau sujet de nombreuses conversations?**

- **Comment** **se fait-il que je sois la seule femme présente? Il devrait être possible aux femmes d'y participer. Je veux dire, honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si les hommes étaient les seuls affectés par la guerre**, je dis, bougonnant contre cette société sexiste.

Une fois que Celeniel a fini de lacer ma robe, je la remercie et m'installe devant la coiffeuse. Je m'apprête à me coiffer les cheveux quand la jeune elfe se place derrière moi.

- **Souhaiteriez-vous que je coiffe vos cheveux ?** Me demande-t-elle.

- **Oh oui, bien sûr, avec grand plaisir.**

** - Que souhaiteriez-vous?**

Je réfléchis un instant sur une coiffure qui pourrait me mettre en valeur pour le Conseil. Garder mes cheveux tels quels n'aurait rien de spécial. Je ne peux pas non plus faire une queue de cheval – je serai certainement la première en Terre du Milieu à en avoir, et je ne veux pas non plus attirer tous les regards. Les chignons ne me vont pas non plus.

** - Pouvez-vous me faire deux petites tresses de chaque côté de ma tête ? **je propose**.**

Je tire sur mes cheveux et les sépare en trois raies, une faite pour rester dans mon dos et deux de chaque côté de mon visage pour lui montrer comment je veux qu'elle les tresse sur ma tête. J'espère que quand elle aura terminé, cela ressemblera à des tresses de guerrier elfique.

- **Oui, c'est faisable, **dit-elle légèrement étonnée**. Ce style de coiffure est généralement utilisé par les elfes guerriers. **

** - Je sais,** je confirme avec un sourire sur le visage.

**- Oh? Alors pourquoi projetez-vous d'avoir cette coiffure alors que vous allez rencontrer des guerriers elfiques aujourd'hui ? **

- **Je veux qu'ils voient tous que je suis une guerrière, moi aussi. Et puis, j'adore cette coiffure. Oh, pourriez-vous aussi les faire se rejoindre derrière ma tête en une seule tresse que vous laissez libre ensuite dans mon dos?** Je lui demande, ajoutant ma propre touche pour que cela soit plus féminin.

Elle acquiesce et commence à tresser les cheveux comme je lui ai demandé. Mes cheveux blonds ont une couleur cendrée révélant des reflets cuivrés au soleil; ce qui, pour une elfe, serait anormal. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je connais des elfes au travers des films. Soit ils ont les cheveux bruns comme Elrond et Arwen, soit ils ont des cheveux blonds comme la plupart des elfes du Royaume des Bois. Cela prend seulement quelques minutes à Celeniel pour tresser mes cheveux.

Celeniel réussit à tresser entièrement mes cheveux. Je constate son travail avec satisfaction dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Cette coiffure semble mettre la forme de mon visage en valeur, et permet de mieux voir mes yeux, dont la couleur est intensifiée par celle de ma robe.

**- J'ai l'air de quoi?** Je lui demande en la regardant avec le miroir.

- **D'une princesse elfe**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je fais la moue et regarde à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir.

- **Allez, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Soyez sincère.**

- **Je ne plaisante pas. Vous êtes très belle ainsi**.

Son ton sincère parvient à me laisser convaincre. Je passe une main gênée derrière ma nuque en souriant timidement. Même si je me doute que cela soit vrai, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le compliment.

- **Votre bosse a presque guérie**, fait remarquer Celeniel.

Je porte ma main à mon front. En effet, je l'avais presque oubliée. Grâce aux herbes médicamenteuses et aux crèmes que m'a offert Elrond, ma blessure à complètement cicatrisée, ne laissant qu'une légère courbe sur mon front, qui disparaîtra dans les jours à venir. Je repousse mon tabouret et me lève avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit pour enfiler des bottines en cuir brun. Je pensais que j'aurais aussitôt chaud et me sentirait serrée, mais j'ai la surprise de découvrir que les bottes sont à la bonne taille, légères et agréables.

- **Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui Damoiselle**?

- **Oh, et bien… aller au Conseil**, je réponds bêtement.

- **Non, je parlais de ce que vous comptez faire avant**, insiste la jeune elfe.

- **Ooooh! Ben en fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… j'imagine que je vais aller me promener, et essayer de retrouver mes amis.**

- **Vos amis, ce sont les Hobbits, n'est ce pas?** Demande Celeniel avec une pointe de curiosité ce à quoi j'acquiesce.** Ils ont l'air charmants… et turbulents**.

- **Haha, tout comme moi!** Je réponds en riant avant de me diriger vers ma porte. **Merci pour tout, Celebiel, je vous retrouve au déjeuner!**

** - Avec plaisir, ma Damoiselle.**

Alors que je marche dans les couloirs avec pour projet de visiter les jardins encore une fois, une pensée survient. Je tourne alors les talons. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Frodon. Je suis certaine qu'il va se réveiller aujourd'hui, alors je veux être là pour le voir. Quand j'atteins –enfin- sa chambre je toque timidement. J'entends la voix de Gandalf, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte en bois, me donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Je pousse la porte et le trouve assis dans une chaise en face du lit. _C'est un bon signe. Après tout, quand Frodon se réveille dans les films, Gandalf est là._

A mon entrée, le visage du magicien se tourne vers moi. Je vois son visage s'endurcir légèrement, prendre une expression tendue. Mais n'ayant jamais vu Gandalf "dur", je ne suis pas certaine.

- **Bonjour, Gandalf. Du changement** ? je lui demande.

- **Sa fièvre est tombé mais il n'est pas encore réveillé**, me répond-t-il d'une voix triste, évidemment bouleversé que son jeune ami soit dans cet état.

Je le regarde avec compassion. Le pauvre homme doit penser que tout est de sa faute. Après tout, il se sent si responsable de Frodon…

- **Il va se réveiller, Gandalf, ne vous en faites pas. Et ça dans peu de temps, je vous l'assure**, je lui assure avec conviction.

Il sourit un peu à mes paroles, mais je vois clairement que le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Il est trop préoccupé de l'attaque contre Frodon pour se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle.

- **Ça vous gène si je reste avec vous?** Je demande gentiment.

- **Non, bien entendu**, me répond-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Frodon. **Je dois avouer que votre présence n'est pas désagréable.**

Il ponctue sa phrase par un petit sourire. Petit, mais sourire quand même, c'est déjà ça. Je lui rends son sourire, puis m'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre et contemple la vue, attendant que le Hobbit se réveille. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil en osier, orienté sur une vue magnifique de Fondcombe. Je regarde alors le paysage en silence. Ni moi ni Gandalf ne parlons, nous nous contentons d'attendre.

** - Où suis-je ? **

Une voix somnolente s'est faite entendre. Me retournant, je vois que c'est Frodon, qui commence à s'éveiller. Je suis alors prise d'un grand soulagement et ne tarde pas à me lever de ma chaise et à m'avancer vers le lit, nerveuse comme tout. Je vais rencontrer Frodon Sacquet!

- **Vous** **êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il est dix heures du matin et nous sommes le vingt-quatre octobre, si vous voulez tout savoir**, lui dit Gandalf, son ton devenu plus gai face au réveil de Frodon.

Je souris en observant Frodon ouvrir grands les yeux, comprenant qui lui parle. L'expression à la fois surprise et soulagée

- **Gandalf !** Chuchote-t-il.

- **Oui ... Je suis bien là. Et vous avez de la chance d'y être, vous aussi. Quelques heures de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. Maintenant, vous avez une grande force en vous, mon cher Hobbit.**

Le Hobbit, encore fragile, se redresse difficilement sur son lit, et une grimace douloureuse traverse son visage. Je le vois porter sa main à sa poitrine. Je sens malgré moi un frisson me parcourir le voyant appuyer sur la blessure de la lame de Morgul. Je reporte mon regard sur Frodon, ce dernier tournant un visage troublé vers le magicien gris.

- **Que s'est-il passé, Gandalf ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ?** Demande-t-il, confus.

- **Oh, je suis navré, Frodon**… lui dit Gandalf, faisant une pause, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de se reprendre. **J'ai été ... retardé.**

- **Je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous êtes retrouvés et que vous êtes maintenant en** **sécurité**, je dis timidement pour venir en aide au magicien.

À mes mots, Frodon se tourne vers moi, semblant enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je peux voir une grande confusion sur son visage tandis qu'il me contemple longuement. Je lui souris timidement.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Me demande Frodon.

- **Olivia. Je suis arrivée depuis peu à Fondcombe, et j'ai fais la connaissance de vos amis. Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, et ils étaient terriblement inquiets,** lui dis-je.

Frodon acquiesce, semblant comprendre, bien qu'il paraisse encore confus. Il semble mal à l'aise d'avoir causé tant de soucis.

- **Frodon** !

À ce moment-là Sam débarque dans la pièce et saute presque sur Frodon, fou de joie.

- **Miséricorde, vous êtes réveillé!** S'exclame Sam avec gaieté en saisissant la main de son ami. **Oh, et bonjour à vous, Olivia!**

Je lui réponds par un discret hochement de tête.

- **Sam!** Lui répond Frodon, étreignant son ami.

- **Sam est resté à votre chevet**, l'informe Gandalf.

- **Parce qu'on s'est fait du mouron pour vous, pas vrai votre seigneurie ?** Dit Sam, voulant que ses dires soient appuyés par Gandalf.

- **Grâce aux talents du seigneur Elrond, vous commencez à vous remettre**, l'informe Gandalf.

A ce moment Elrond entre dans mon champ de vision; je n'ai même pas remarqué sa présence!

- **Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet**, dit-il avec un sourire.

- **Je vais vous laisser,** je dis à Frodon, avant d'incliner la tête vers les Hobbits, puis Gandalf alors que je marche vers la porte. En chemin, je m'arrête devant le seigneur Elrond, inclinant aussi la tête en signe de salut. **Je vous avais bien dis qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. **

- **En effet**, dit le seigneur elfique avec un petit sourire.

Je souris à mon tour puis sors de la pièce. Je reste plusieurs instants, les bras ballants, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Pour finir je retourne à ma chambre afin d'y trouver la compagnie de Celeniel. Je passe toute ma matinée avec elle, les Hobbits ayant mystérieusement disparus.

Petit à petit, les personnes devant participer au conseil commencent à arriver et tous s'affairent dans Fondcombe. Il y a tout un tas d'individus différents : des Elfes bien sûr, mais aussi des Nains, des Hommes... et des Hobbits. C'est tellement étrange de voir Fondcombe changer... Moins de silence, moins de retenue... Moi, je suis plutôt contente, contrairement à Celeniel.

- **Des Nains, à Fondcombe, vous imaginez**? Me dit la jeune elfe, désespérée. **Ils sont si rustres et peu respectueux** !

La pauvre Elfe était toute mal à l'aise et nerveuse. Elle doit être totalement déstabilisée par ce changement d'atmosphère, elle si conforme aux règles. Je réprime un gloussement. Depuis notre rencontre de ce matin, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées grâce à de longues discussions. Je l'affectionne particulièrement du fait d'avoir perdue ma seule et unique amie Katee, et que la jeune elfe semble compenser cette absence. Parler à nouveau avec une jeune fille et pouvoir parler de thèmes féminins m'ont terriblement manqués.

- **Allons, ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça**, je dis.

- **Vous plaisanter? On les entend ronfler à des kilomètres. Ils sont bornés, mécontents, impolis… et manquent cruellement d'hygiène**, dit Celeniel en fronçant le nez.

Devant sa grimace, j'explose de rire.

- **Vous ne dramatisez pas un peu, là?**

- **On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas tombée nez à nez avec l'un deux**, se plaint la jeune elfe.

- **Ouais, ben c'est pas vous qui allez devoir assister à une réunion uniquement constituée d'hommes qui vont vous dévisager comme si vous aviez deux têtes en se demandant ce que vous faites là!**

- **Cessez donc de vous plaindre, vous ne parlez que de cela depuis ce matin. Vous n'imaginez pas la chance qui vous a été accordé, c'est une première à Fondcombe**.

Malgré l'air agacé de la jeune elfe, je vois bien qu'elle m'apprécie. Le fait d'être acceptée par une Elfe m'emplit de fierté.

- **Peut-être, mais n'empêche que vous, personne ne vous regarde comme si vous étiez un alien**, je ronchonne.

- **Un quoi?** Répète l'elfe, confuse.

- **Laissez, c'est une expression**.

L'Elfe me considère sans comprendre avant de laisser tomber et de continuer sa couture, tandis que je suis assise en tailleur su mon lit.

- **Je m'ennuie, je suis super stressée, j'en ai marre d'attendre!** Je me plains en roulant sur le lit avec des mimiques théâtrales de désespoir.

Celeniel pousse un long soupir, mais un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres.

- **Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en train de vous plaindre?**

** - Parce que, comme tous les humains, je suis bruyante, curieuse… et surtout râleuse!**

** - Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier**, dit l'Elfe avec un sourire.

Je chuchote un "gnagnagna" en tirant la langue, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Des coups retentissent à la porte, et alors que je me relève de mon lit, Celeniel ouvre la porte sur un Elfe. C'est celui qui est venu me cherche le jour où je suis arrivée à Fondcombe. Son regard insondable tombe sur moi.

- **Le Conseil va débuter.** **Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre l'Assemblée**, me dit-il.

* * *

Le seigneur Elrond m'attend au détour d'un couloir et m'emmène là où le conseil est censé se tenir. Il me fixe avec gravité, les mains croisées dans son dos. Je tente de me calmer et d'atténuer ma frénésie causée par mon impatience. Bon sang, ce que je suis excitée!

- **Puisque vous allez assister au Conseil, j'ai une demande à vous formuler. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte de n'offenser personne** ? me demande-t-il.

** - Comment ça?**

** - Et bien, on m'a rapporté qu'il vous arrive de manquez de…courtoisie face à vos interlocuteurs, et que vous auriez du mal à vous contenir.**

_Aragorn_. Voilà le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Il pouvait s'empêcher de dégrader encore plus mon image.

- **Elrond.** **Pensez-vous vraiment que si je souhaite participer au Conseil, c'est pour insulter tout le monde ? Je sais faire preuve de réserve, vous savez,** je réponds, feignant d'être blessée par ses propos.

- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne devez rien prononcer durant le Conseil; ou du moins vous devez vous abstenir de faire des réflexions. Vous devez garder un comportement correct et ne pas vous faire remarquer. Il y va de votre cas, Olivia. Si vous ne respecter pas cela, je ne peux pas vous promettre de valider vos vœux**.

- **Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensiez cela de moi! Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas offenser les gens du Conseil, et je m'abstiendrais du mieux que je peux**, je promets en espérant que ma parole suffira à le convaincre.

** - Bien, j'ai néanmoins une dernière faveur à vous demandez : ne révélez votre identité à personne pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je vous en autorise. Et surtout, ne dites rien sur vos origines. Personne ne doit savoir que vous n'êtes pas de la Terre du Milieu et que vous venez d'un autre monde. Je peux compter sur vous?**

- **Encore une fois, vous avez ma parole**, je soutiens. Autre chose?

**- En réalité, oui. Il y a une chose, beaucoup plus préoccupante…**

Le visage d'Elrond semble perdre soudain de sévérité. Elle est remplacée par… de l'incertitude. C'est la première fois que je vois l'elfe perdre son assurance et prendre une expression ennuyée et inquiète. Je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas, que ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire n'est pas bon signe. Et qu'il hésite à m'en parler.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai fais quelque chose de grave?** Je demande.

- **Non. Mais il y a une chose dont je devrais vous parler…** dit-il d'un air contrarié et empressé, avant de soudain se reprendre.** Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment**. **Nous reprendront cette conversation plus tard**.

Cette légère perte de contrôle du Seigneur Elrond me laisse perplexe. Il me fait signe de le suivre et je prends ma respiration, brusquement submergée par le trac. Nous marchons jusqu'au lieu secret du Conseil. Plusieurs membres sont déjà là. Alors que nous nous approchons, l'excitation monte en moi. Je vois Aragorn me lancer un regard amusé et me sourire, Legolas m'observer en se demandant si je n'étais pas hallucination, et Gimli me désigner du doigt avec des gros yeux. Je leur lance à chacun un sourire poli. Gandalf, lui, s'installe à sa place respective en me fixant.

Je m'assois au bord du cercle, près de la place du seigneur Elrond, ce dernier se tenant debout à mes côtés. Les autres membres du Conseil en font de même et bientôt, toutes les places sont occupées et le silence s'impose. Beaucoup de regards interrogatifs sont braqués sur moi, curieux de savoir pourquoi une femme peut participer au conseil qui déterminera le destin du monde. Mais je hausse simplement les épaules, m'asseyant confortablement et attendant que le Conseil commence. Elrond s'avance d'un pas au bord du cercle que nous formons, la tête haute et se racle la gorge.

- **Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours**, dit le seigneur au conseil. **Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. **

La plupart des membres du Conseil se regardent tour à tour, et j'aperçois Legolas en face de moi aux côtés de ses deux acolytes blonds. Il me regarde avec intensité, se demandant sûrement ce que je fais ici, mais détourne les yeux pour fixer Aragorn puis Gimli. Je reporte mon attention sur Elrond.

- **Chaque race est liée à ce destin – à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon**, achève-t-il avant de faire signe à Frodon de placer l'anneau sur le piédestal dans le centre du cercle.

Frodon se lève de son siège et marche timidement jusqu'au piédestal au centre du cercle, déposant l'anneau d'or sur la pierre. La simple vue de l'Anneau me donne des frissons qui me forcent à agripper mes accoudoirs. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas nier la vague de désir que j'éprouve. J'ai une envie soudain pressante de m'en emparer. Son reflet est si chatoyant, si attirant… non! Je sais que c'est seulement l'influence de l'Anneau, qui essaie de semer la discorde au sein des membres du Conseil afin d'atteindre ses sombres desseins. Mon esprit dérive vers Gollum, à comment sa vie a basculée et à l'être misérable qu'il est devenu à cause de ce bijou maudit. Puis vient le tour de Boromir, qui y perdra la raison face à Frodon.

Face à ces pensées, mon désir de m'emparer de l'Anneau diminue, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je jette un coup d'œil aux membres du Conseil, leurs visages arborant une expression de convoitise allant du désir au dégoût. Ils font face au même trouble intérieur que moi, essayant de trouver comment écraser cette vague de désir causée par l'Anneau.

- **Alors c'est vrai**, j'entends dire Boromir, ce qui me fait rouler des yeux.

Je sais ce qui va être dit, et honnêtement, tout ceci est réellement digne d'une belle mascarade.

- **Dans un rêve, j'ai vu le ciel oriental devenir sombre. Mais à l'ouest une lumière pâle persistait. Une voix pleurait "Votre perte est proche"**, s'exclame Boromir en se levant.

Je le regarde s'approcher de l'Anneau, comme hypnotisé par son pouvoir. Je me redresse instinctivement sur ma chaise. Boromir semble presque respectueux et en adoration devant l'Anneau, ce qui me fait me retourner l'estomac.

- **Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé**, dit-il en tendant la main vers le bijou.

- **Boromir**, gronde le seigneur Elrond, essayant de sortir Boromir de cette hypnose alors que ses yeux sont fixés sur l'Anneau.

Il lève des yeux effrayés. Gandalf se lève alors de sa place et commence à s'exclamer en parler noir du Mordor. Le changement dans la voix du magicien est saisissant : elle s'est faite soudain menaçante, puissante et lugubre. Froide comme la glace, dure comme la pierre. Je tressaille et sens l'air devenir plus épais alors que le ciel s'obscurcit. Mes yeux partent dans le vague, sentant comme un autre être prendre possession de moi. Ma vision devient floue, et tout ce que je peux voir est Boromir, confus qui regarde tour à tour Gandalf et l'Anneau. Quand Gandalf cesse de parler, il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise et je respire de nouveau à fond après avoir senti comme une bande me comprimer la poitrine.

- **Jamais auparavant aucune voix n'a osé prononcer des mots de cette langue à Imladris**, gronde pratiquement le seigneur Elrond en regardant Gandalf.

- **Je ne demanderai toutefois pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car, si cette langue ne doit pas être bientôt entendue dans tous les coins de l'Ouest, l'Anneau est en tout point mauvais !** Expose Gandalf, la voix dure, semblant accentuer les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer.

Un silence se repend dans l'Assemblée. Alors que tous reprennent leur esprit, je vois la confiance de Boromir réintégrer son visage, ignorant presque l'intervention de Gandalf et du seigneur Elrond.

- **Cet Anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?** s'exclame-t-il en se levant de nouveau et s'adressant au membres du conseil. **Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !** termine Boromir.

- **Bien sûr! Vous n'avez pas une idée plus absurde encore? Autant apporter directement l'Anneau à Sauron sur un plateau d'argent, tant que vous y êtes!** Je m'emporte en me levant presque de mon siège. **Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'on vous dit? On vous demande de ne pas utiliser cet Anneau mais de le détruire! C'est si dur à comprendre pour vous? Alors si vous n'avez pas d'idée pour détruire cet Anneau de malheur, asseyez-vous et cessez d'interrompre tout le monde à tout bout de champs**.

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Inconsciemment, mes yeux se rivent sur ceux de Legolas, qui me fixe avec étonnement. Je reporte vite mon regard sur Boromir. J'entends quelqu'un pouffer à côté de moi, mais je sens le seigneur Elrond me regarder fixement – je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, que je sais lourd de reproches. Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir failli à la promesse que je lui ai faite, mais ce n'est pas comme si Boromir ne méritait pas d'être remis en place.

- **Comment osez-vous vous adressez à moi de la sorte?! Une telle arrogance vous coûtera cher!** S'exclame le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, visiblement outré à l'idée d'avoir été remis en place par une jeune fille.

- **Oh, mais shut up, à la fin!** Je dis en me laissant retomber contre mon dossier en fermant les yeux.

Boromir me lance, bien sûr, un regard furieux, mais il semble aussi bien surprit. En effet, étant donné que je me suis exprimée en anglais, il n'a pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse proférer une quelconque insulte, Aragorn l'interrompt et revient sur l'Anneau.

- **On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître**, intervient Aragorn.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'un **_**rôdeur**_** connaît à ces choses-là ?** Se moque Boromir, sur la défensive.

Le visage d'Aragorn se tend sous l'expression moqueuse et hautaine de Boromir. Legolas, le visage dur et choqué, se lève vivement de son siège pour s'interposer.

- **Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur! **S'exclame-t-il de sa si belle voix en regardant Boromir droit dans les yeux. **C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. **

Je vois Aragorn tressaillir à l'annonce de son identité. Boromir se retourne lentement vers lui, une expression déconfite sur le visage, semblant mal digérer la nouvelle.

- **Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ?** se moque-t-il d'une voix cependant mal assurée.

**- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor**, renchérit Legolas avec véhémence.

Aragorn, clairement mal à l'aise, l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

- _**Havo dad, Legolas**_.

L'Elfe se résigne et se rassoit sous le regard arrogant de Boromir. Celui-ci en profite pour redresser son torse et se retourner vers Aragorn avec hauteur et mépris.

- **Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin**, termine froidement Boromir alors qu'il reprend sa place.

Tout le monde se rassoit, mais le tension reste palpable. Boromir me fusille du regard, mais je l'ignore du mieux que je peux en me concentrant sur le Conseil. Gandalf se redresse alors sur sa chaise pour prendre la parole.

- **Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser**, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Elrond se lève de son siège, droit face à l'Assemblée.

- **Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit**, annonce-t-il d'une voix grave.

A cet instant, un sifflement aigu, comme un ultrason perce mes oreilles. Je secoue la tête sur le coup, essayant de repousser ces murmures incompréhensibles. Ils me font penser aux cris stridents des spectres de l'Anneau. Mon regard se rive sur l'Anneau, dont j'en suis certaine, est l'objet de ces sons parlées en langue du Mordor, comme s'il réagissait et répondait à la menace qui plane sur lui. J'ignore si je suis la seule à le percevoir, ou si d'autres personnes éprouvent la même expérience que moi.

**- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?** Demande Gimli alors qu'il se lève de son siège.

Gimli s'avance vers le piédestal en levant sa hache. Elrond sursaute sur son fauteuil mais ne dit rien. Je me ressaisis à cet instant en me souvenant de ce qu'il va se passer. Je me redresse et souhaite protester:

** - Attenti…!**

Alors qu'il brandit sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur l'Anneau, une puissante force brise la lame de sa hache, créant une sorte de bourrasque avec le contrecoup. Le nain se retrouve projeté en arrière et atterrit sur le dos, tandis que sa hache explose en milles morceaux. Au moment de l'impact, Frodon sursaute et porte une main à son front, comme si s'est lui qui venait d'être frappé. Gandalf le remarque et pose une main sur l'accoudoir de la chaise du Hobbit, inquiet. Mon regard à moi reste fixé sur l'Anneau, qui reste en un seul morceau, sans la moindre rayure, luisant de son éclat doré. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être éberluée.

- **L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Glóin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit, **dit gravement le Seigneur Elrond**.**

Gimli, avec l'aide d'un autre nain, se relève lentement, sonné par le choc. Tout le monde observe l'Anneau avec crainte et stupéfaction.

- **Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois**, continue Elrond.

A cet instant, un autre murmure venant de l'Anneau parvient à mes oreilles, menaçant et laissant planer une menace sur des paroles dont je ne comprends pas la signification, me faisant frémir. J'aperçois Frodon en faire de même, qui semble entendre pour la première fois la voix de l'Anneau résonner dans son esprit, à ma différence. La peur me submerge et je prendrais volontiers ce bijou de malheur pour l'écraser avec mon pied jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

- **L'un de vous ... doit le faire**, termine le seigneur Elrond.

Il regarde chaque membre du conseil, bien qu'il sache qui sera le porteur de l'Anneau depuis que je lui ai dis. Un silence gênant parcourt l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Boromir se décide à parler:

** - On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. **

Décidément, même mon intervention, ni celle de Legolas, n'a pas aboutit à le faire taire jusqu'au bout. Même Gandalf, qui est réputé pour être calme et patient commence à en avoir assez des interventions de Boromir. Cependant il ne dit rien et se contente d'écouter, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

** - Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile. Recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie, **dit Boromir, sa voix sombre alors qu'il parlait des horreurs de Mordor.

Cela ressemble à un bel endroit pour les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Boromir devrait se reconvertir dans les services dans une agence de voyage. Je regarde Legolas se lever encore une fois de son siège, n'y tenant plus.

- **N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit**, dit-il avec indignation.

- **Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ?** rétorque Gimli en fixant Legolas, bondissant sur ses pieds.

- **Et si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?! **demande Boromir, virulent.

**- Je propose le suicide collectif!** je dis suffisamment doucement pour ne pas être entendue en pouffant de rire, mais certains elfes m'entendent et me jettent des regards outrés.

- **J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe** ! Crie Gimli.

Le commentaire de Gimli est suivi par des exclamations et tous les elfes se lèvent, ce qui créé un grand capharnaüm. Tous montent le ton, et Legolas doit empêcher ses "acolytes blonds" de se ruer sur les Nains.

- **Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe!** Renchérit Gimli.

La voix de Gandalf retentit à mes oreilles. Il se dirige vers Boromir, qui continue de clamer haut et fort qu'il faut confier l'Anneau au Gondor. Je voudrais presque me lever et donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un, juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Mais je m'abstiens et reste assise sur ma chaise.

Pour me distraire, je regarde Frodon. Le pauvre Hobbit, totalement dépassé par les événements ne sait plus quoi faire, tétanisé. Je commence à grimacer dans sa direction et lui tire la langue en louchant, l'air totalement ridicule, afin de le faire penser à autre chose. Frodon me sourit, mais l'Anneau commence bientôt à l'affecter, le rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise, s'insinuant dans son esprit. J'imagine très bien les images désagréables qu'il doit lui montrer. Sa main est portée à son front et il fuit la vue de l'Anneau. Il me regarde encore une seconde, puis les membres du Conseil en plein débat. Alors il se lève de son siège et marche jusqu'à la masse représentant les membres du conseil qui se disputent.

**- Je vais le faire** ! crie Frodon.

Mais personne ne semble l'entendre, ni même l'écouter. Je compatie pour lui mais reste assise. Après tout, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir.

- **Mais vous n'en avez que faire de mon peuple**! s'exclame Boromir à l'intention de Gandalf.

Frodon fait un pas de plus vers l'Assemblée, essayant se grandir en se tenant droit.

- **Je vais le faire !** répète-t-il un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, tous semblent l'avoir entendu. Le silence se fait parmi la foule qui se tourne vers le semi-homme. Tous regardent le semi-homme devant eux, étonnés et… respectueux. Il paraît minuscule face à eux, tel un petit enfant. Je voudrais presque me lever pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- **Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor**, dit une nouvelle fois Frodon, pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'ai correctement entendu. **Bien que ... Je ne connaisse pas le moyen**.

Gandalf, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, s'approche du jeune Hobbit.

- **Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter**, dit Gandalf à Frodon, alors qu'il place une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Cela semble rassurer le Hobbit. Aragorn, qui jusque là ne s'est pas manifesté, se lève de son siège.

- **Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai**, dit Aragorn à Frodon alors qu'il se dirige vers lui.

Il s'agenouille alors et prend sa main dans les siennes.

- **Mon épée est vôtre.**

** - Et mon arc est vôtre**, dit Legolas en s'avançant vers eux.

- **Et ma hache**, ajoute Gimli, faisant se reculer Legolas.

Alors que Frodon semble se sentir bien mieux et apaisé à l'idée de ne pas être seul, lui et ses compagnons se retournent vers Boromir qui s'est lentement approché.

- **Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme**. (Il marque uns pause). **Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous**, termine-t-il en s'installant au côté du groupe.

Je saisis mon courage à deux mains et je me lève enfin, marchant vers Frodon, avant de placer une main sur sa joue en m'agenouillant pour lui sourire.

- **De nous tous, c'est vous qui êtes le plus courageux**, je dis avec douceur. **Et je vous accompagnerais pour avoir l'honneur de marcher à vos côtés.**

Je lève les yeux vers les autres membres du groupe qui me constatent avec étonnement, mis à part Gandalf et Aragorn. Legolas et Gimli m'observent comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Et pour Boromir... je suis clairement un parasite. Il renifle dédaigneusement et s'écarte de moi. Je jette un regard à Elrond, qui approuve silencieusement, et j'évite soigneusement de croiser le regard incendiaire de Legolas, au risque qu'il ne me mette le feu.

- **Hé !**

Un bruissement de feuilles se fait entendre et nous nous retournons tous. Sam apparaît aussitôt et se faufile entre les membres de la Communauté pour se placer aux côtés de Frodon sous le regard joyeux de ce dernier.

- **Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!** S'écrie-t-il en croisant les bras et rejoignant le groupe.

- **Non en effet**, dit le seigneur Elrond avec un sourire. **Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. **

Sam est aussitôt confus, mais n'a pas trop le temps d'avoir honte, car deux têtes qui se trouvent juste derrière deux piliers derrière Elrond apparaissent.

- **Oh ! Nous venons aussi** ! s'écrie Merry.

Le seigneur Elrond se retourne et s'étonne de découvrir que deux autres semi-hommes assistaient au Conseil en cachette. Il ouvre des yeux ronds en voyant passer Merry et Pippin devant lui – une image qui me fait rire.

- **Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher**! dit Merry en se saisissant du bras de Frodon.

- **Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de ... mission ... quête ... chose,** termine Pippin.

Comblé et soulagé, Frodon regarde ses amis avec tant d'affection que j'en suis émue. Je vois Gandalf rouler des yeux en retenant un sourire.

- **Bon alors cela te met hors course, Pippin**, l'informe Merry.

Pippin, qui met un moment avant de se rendre compte de la blague, le regarde avec un air indigné, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire. Elrond nous regarde tous tour à tour.

- **Dix compagnons**, déclare le seigneur elfe, **pour lutter contre les neufs de Morgul, dix porteurs d'espérance pour lutter contre les ravageurs de courage. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.**

Nous prenons tous un air solennel, fiers de ce que nous allons accomplir. Je sens l'excitation, la joie et la fierté gonfler ma poitrine. J'ai envie de danser et de sauter. Ça y est, je fais partie de la Communauté, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître! J'y suis!

- **Yeeaah!** Je m'exclame en montant dans les aigus, attirant l'attention de mes compagnons.

- **Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?** demande Pippin de façon la plus innocente du monde, faisant ainsi rire les Hobbits et moi-même.

**- A la montagne du bonheur! Un lieu de douceurs et de joie!** je m'exclame avec une voix aiguë.

Seuls les Hobbits rient à ma blague, alors que les autres m'observent comme si j'avais trois têtes.

- **Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous vous présentiez aux autres**, me dit le seigneur Elrond.

Je mets quelques secondes pour recouvrer mon sérieux et me racle la gorge. Je parcours l'Assemblée du regard, détaillant chaque personne de la Compagnie, ainsi que les autres membres du Conseil.

- **Bonjour, pour ceux d'entre vous que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer**, **je m'appelle Olivia Thunderbird, fille de Laurence. Mais appelez-moi simplement Olivia**, je dis avec un sourire. **Je viens du pays de France, situé très loin au Nord. Je suis représentante de mon peuple dans cette guerre… Et je suis honorée de faire partie de cette compagnie!**

* * *

- **Aller, dites-moi, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise? **Je demande pour la unième fois aux quatre Hobbits.

- **Ah non, vous aller le voir par vous-même! **Dit Merry en tirant un peu plus mon bras en avant.

- **On sait très bien que ça vous fera très plaisir, vous qui vouliez entendre des histoires de la Comté!** Renchérit Merry.

Je pousse un gros soupir. Décidément, ces deux-là, ils adorent jouer avec mes nerfs. Je les laisse m'entraîner le long des jardins de Fondcombe en soupirant et ronchonnant. J'ignore où ils m'emmènent, mais une fois que le Conseil s'est achevé, ils ont insisté pour m'emmener avec eux. "On a une surprise pour vous!" m'ont-ils dit. Et depuis tout à l'heure, je me turlupine l'esprit pour deviner quoi, et ça à le don de m'énerver.

- **Frodon? Sam? Vous voulez pas être adorables, vous?** Je leur demande avec un air de pitié.

- **Désolé**, dit Frodon avec un petit sourire. **Ils nous ont fait juré**.

Il me lance un regard désolé, mais le petit sourire sur ses lèvres me montre qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Quand à Sam, il se contente de me sourire d'un air désolé en rougissant.

- **Vous êtes pas sympa! **Je gémis. **Allleeeeez, dites-mooooii!**

Les quatre Hobbits se contentent de rire et sourire. Je dois avouer que je suis tout de même contente de les voir s'amuser et être joyeux. Les événements qui suivront seront sombres et tristes pour eux.

- **Voilà, c'est bon, on est arrivé!** S'exclame Pippin.

Nous nous arrêtons sur une terrasse encore baignée par le soleil couchant. Rien de bien exceptionnel, on dirait presque celle de ma chambre. Je m'apprête à m'adresser à mes amis pour leur demandé ce que l'on fait ici quand j'aperçois alors une petite silhouette assise de dos sur un banc en pierre, lisant un gros livre en cuir entre ses mains. Mes yeux le fixent avec un intérêt soudain, s'accrochant à cette silhouette familière. En nous entendant arriver, le petit personnage se retourne vers nous. Je détaille ses cheveux blancs bouclés, ses pieds nus et poilus, son visage franc, sympathique et ridé. Mes yeux manquent de sortir de leurs orbites, ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule et je reste pétrifiée comme une statue.

Bilbon Sacquet saute sur ses pieds et s'avance vers moi en s'appuyant sur sa canne, intrigué et amusé.

- **Alors, c'est vous la jeune demoiselle passionnée des histoires d'aventures? **Me dit malicieusement le légendaire Hobbit.

Je reste de longues minutes muette comme une carpe, articulant dans le vide alors qu'aucun son ne daigne sortir de ma bouche. Puis soudain, dans un élan que je ne comprendrais jamais, je me jette à ses pieds, en criant de façon totalement hystérique:

**- Un autographe ! Je veux un autograaaaphe !**

* * *

* **La Salle des Mémoires**: j'ai inventé ce terme par nécessité pour la réplique, mais j'ignore si la salle d'Elrond avait déjà un nom ou non. Si vous le savez, vous pouvez me le dire par review ou MP. J'ai simplement trouvé nécessaire de lui en donner un ^^

Voilà, c'était un chapitre que j'attendais particulièrement, parce que l'aventure va enfin commencer! J'ai hâte, pas vous?

Alors, le côté soupe au lait d'Olivia vous plait? Et la petite rencontre avec Bilbon? (Vous aurez la suite de leur conversation, ne vous en faites pas). Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue à la fin du Chapitre IV, elle sera expliquée dans le chapitre suivant. Je ne voulais pas en parler dans celui-ci pour vous laisser mijoter et deviner ce que cela signifie. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées si ça vous dit, ce sera comme un jeu de devinettes! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu Je vous fais de gros bisous, et à bientôt!

**Et n'oubliez pas, R&R: Read & Review! :3**


	6. Chapitre VI - En quête de réponses

**Chapitre VI : En quête de réponses**

. .. . .. . .. .

* * *

**Salut à tout le monde!**

**Je sais, j'ai un léger retard, mais je compte bien me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre de 18 pages Word. Je suis restée deux nuits à réécrire ce chapitre rien pour vous, et je reste exprès jusqu'à 2h du mat pour vous le poster. Satisfaits? Je suis pardonnée? :)**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un avis ou de m'ajouter à leurs favoris, ça fait très très plaisir. Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'encouragements, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot gentil. Merci aux fidèles **La Plume d'Elena, Juu-Greanleaf, cismet et yoOyOo, **et à tous les autres!**

**Merci à tous d'accueillir Olivia une nouvelle fois. J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier l'histoire! Si c'est le cas, R&R!**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**- Un autographe ! Je veux un autograaaaphe !**

** - Olivia, ça suffit, **dit Pippin, tout confus.

- **Mais je veux un autographe, je veux une preuve !**

** - Une preuve de quoi, au juste ?** demande Merry.

Je jette un regard exaspéré à mes Hobbits préférés. Frodon et Sam me regardent sans comprendre, Merry et Pippin sont tous gênés par mon comportement. Quant à ce cher Bilbon, il semble complètement largué. Je soupire avec lassitude. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre!

** - Pour quelle raison voulez-vous ma signature?**

Je me tourne vers le vieux Hobbit. Mais c'est pourtant évident, non? J'ai THE Hobbit, THE Bilbon en face de moi! Une légende vivante! J'en connais qui tuerait pour avoir une chance pareille.

- **Je veux une preuve pour montrer à tous que je vous ai rencontré et que vous ai vu de mes propres yeux! **

- **Cela me semble bien futile comme raison. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de prouver à tout le monde que vous avez rencontré mon oncle?** Demande Frodon.

- **Parce que c'est une légende vivante, votre oncle! Et chez moi, il est coutume de demander aux gens célèbres de nous signer un papier pour que l'on garde un souvenir et une preuve de cette rencontre, **j'explique**.**

- **Votre pays a vraiment une drôle de mentalité**, dit Merry.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Inutile d'essayer de leur expliquer, ils ne comprendront rien. Je m'approche du bureau de Bilbon, saisit un papier vierge et une plume au passage avant de me mettre à genoux et de les tendre au hobbit.

- **S'il vous plaîîîîît, signeezz!** Je chouine malgré les gros yeux de mes amis Hobbits fixés sur moi.

- **Si ce n'est qu'une signature**... dit le vieux Bilbon.

Je sers mon plus beau sourire au Hobbit en face de moi, trépignant de joie lorsqu'il trace de sa plus belle écriture son nom et ses titres sur un parchemin vierge. J'arrive pas à le croire. Obtenir un autographe de Ian Holm aurait été possible, mais jamais je n'aurais cru en avoir un dédicacé par Bilbon lui-même!

- **Et, juste au cas où, vous pourriez ajouter "Pour Olivia"?** je demande avec un air de chien battu.

Ah, fanatisme, quand tu nous tiens! Bilbon hoche la tête et ajoute quelques mots avant de signer mon papier. Lorsqu'il me le tend, je le lis rapidement, m'arrêtant sur un détail.

- **Vous êtes… le Marcheur invisible?... Inventeur d'énigmes?... Monteur de tonneaux ?** je m'exclame en lisant ses titres assez originaux.

- **Oui, on m'appelait ainsi dans un autre temps**, confirme le Hobbit avec un petit sourire fier. **Du temps où j'ai participé à la quête d'Erebor.**

- **Et vous avez tué Smaug**?! Je m'écrie avec un couinement de fangirl.

- **Et bien, pas personnellement, mais j'ai aidé mes camarades nains, oui**.

- **Vous pouvez me raconteeeer ?**

** - Olivia, il ne faut pas le déranger**, tente Merry. **Il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire**.

Rho, mais ils n'ont pas fini de casser mon délire?

- **Mais non, mes amis, ça me fait plaisir d'en parler**, dit Bilbon avec un petit rire. **Cela me manquait de ne plus raconter d'histoires.**

Bilbon se rasseoit sur son banc en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Je m'asseois à mon tour en tailleur face à lui.

- **Dites-moi, à quoi ressemblait Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne? Et Balïn, Kili, Fili, et tous les autres? Oh, et la Montagne Solitaire, c'est comment? Et Smaug?** Je commence en m'asseyant en tailleur devant le Hobbit.

- **Patience, jeune enfant, je vais tout vous raconter!** rit le Hobbit.

- **Pardonnez-la, Bilbon, mais elle est légèrement effrontée et manque de patience**, se moque Pippin.

- **Effrontée, moi ?! Oh, je vous retiens, vous!** Je m'indigne.

- **Puis-je commencer ou préférez-vous continuer à vous chamailler?** S'amuse Bilbon.

_Allez, raconte Oncle Bilbon! _C'est alors qu'il se lance dans le récit passionnant de ses aventures, et que je l'écoute raconter telle une petite enfant. Je me retrouve absolument captivée, ainsi que Merry, Frodon, Sam et Pippin qui se sont assis à mes côtés pour finir aussi fascinés que moi. Nous sommes tellement intéressés par ses fabuleuses histoires que même le coucher du soleil et l'arrivée de la nuit ne parviennent pas à nous gêner.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent sont plus amusants que les premiers. Je suis d'ailleurs kidnappée par les Hobbits pour aller explorer les belles cascades environnantes, les jardins les plus reculés de Fondcombe, les falaises escarpées et les bois verdoyants. Désormais, je connais presque la Vallée d'Imladris aussi bien que ma poche – plus aucun risque que je me perde! Frodon vient rarement avec nous, se remettant lentement de sa blessure, ce qui signifie que la plupart du temps, Sam reste aussi pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais cela n'arrête pas Merry et Pippin. Nous avons pique-niqués et explorés la cascade la plus proche, étant même allé jusqu'à nager dans le lac. Bilbon a même accepté de me consacrer du temps. C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois par jours je lui volais de son temps libre. Pendant ces petits moments, il me raconte ses fabuleuses histoires qui m'ont toujours émerveillée. Je lui pose milles et unes questions qui ne sont pas toujours très censées, du genre "est ce qu'il neige aussi dans la Comté?" ou "y a-t-il des Hobbits qui s'épilent?". Mais à chaque fois il se trouve amusé par ma franchise et mon esprit farfelu. C'est un petit être très jovial et amical, et j'ai du mal à me passer de sa compagnie – surtout de ses histoires.

Il y a aussi Celeniel, tendre et amicale. Lorsque je ne suis pas avec les Hobbits et que je reviens à ma chambre, je passe pour ainsi dire beaucoup de temps à discuter avec elle, et même à me promener dans la cité en sa compagnie. L'affection que je lui porte se renforce à chaque jour qui passe, car à chaque instant elle me fait davantage penser à mon amie et à ma mère. Son amitié m'aide à compenser la perte de Katee, et son esprit maternel et protecteur comble le manque cruel de ma mère. Elle est comme le fil conducteur qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie et qui m'empêche de devenir folle. Sans cette impression d'avoir encore un peu de "chez moi" ici, je pense que ce changement de monde brutal aurait été bien plus difficile à encaisser… Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera quand je quitterai Fondcombe et que je ne la reverrai plus. A cette idée, mon cœur s'assombrit toujours.

Pour ce qui est de Boromir, le peu de fois où je l'ai croisé, il ne m'a jamais salué, se contentait de me toiser avec dédain et de passer son chemin. Bien que son comportement soit (peut-être) justifié, je trouve qu'il a tendance à exagérer. De toute façon, je savais qu'il y aura un pépin quelque part et que je ne m'incrusterai pas tranquillement quelque part sans me faire d'ennemi – c'est comme à l'école. Il faudrait que je règle ce problème au risque de voyager dans des conditions désagréables.

J'ai eu aussi l'occasion de croiser Aragorn plus d'une fois. Je suis à chaque fois ravie de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il profite d'ailleurs à chaque fois de me lancer une moquerie – justifiée, en plus. Mais cela m'amuse énormément de pouvoir rire et plaisanter franchement avec quelqu'un – et dire que c'est avec le futur roi du Gondor que je fais ça est un comble! L'ennui c'est que durant les rares occasions où je l'ai revu, il était accompagné de Legolas. Allez me voir face à eux deux! Je perds à chaque fois l'usage de ma langue, le contrôle de chacun de mes membres et rougis piteusement. Du coup, on me voit trembler des genoux, bafouiller sans dire un mot correctement, trébucher sur mes propres pieds, me ronger nerveusement les ongles ou encore me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Que voulez-vous? La présence de Legolas est si incroyable qu'elle me met dans tous mes états. Mais le pire, c'est son regard. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se contente pas de glisser des regards sur moi, non. Il plonge directement ses iris dans les miens, sans gêne ni retenue. A croire qu'il cherche à savoir ce que je pense et ce que j'ai derrière la tête! Ce n'est certainement pas le fait qu'il me regarde qui me dérange (bien au contraire), mais c'est l'attitude distante et fuyante qu'il a à mon égard. Et toutes ces choses font que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. On m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsque vous vous trouvez en présence de la personne dont vous êtes amoureux. Moi je vise plutôt sur le fait que c'est parce que je suis une fille qui a l'incroyable chance de côtoyer son idole, et qui sent une infériorité écrasante peser sur elle en prenant conscience du gouffre qui la sépare de lui. Aragorn s'en est peut-être aperçu, mais Legolas, lui, ne voit absolument rien. Et c'est tant mieux. Que dirait-on si on savait que j'avais des vues sur le Prince de la Forêt Noire? J'ose à peine me l'imaginer.

Quant à moi, je m'efforce du mieux que je peux pour être crédible. Et quel travail! Vous imaginez un peu? Plus de téléphone portable, d'ordinateur, de télévision! Adieu l'électricité, internet! Quelle galère! Essayez de survivre une journée sans tout ça. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment j'arrive à ne pas perdre la boule… Je dois m'adapter tout en essayant de me faisant passer pour une femme du coin. Pour m'aider, je pars du principe que je dois jouer le rôle d'une femme des anciens siècles de notre monde. En effet, la Terre du Milieu a quelques similitudes avec le Moyen-âge. Je suis donc obligée de communiquer en des termes corrects, adopter des manières dignes d'une damoiselle et flatter de temps à autre l'ego de ces messieurs. Bref, un vrai jeu de rôle que je me surprends à apprécier. J'essaie de paraître assez naïve et enfantine pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons déjà bien installés. Mais j'ai toujours un mal de chien à m'habituer à tout ça. Je suis en Terre du Milieu, bordel! Tous ces personnages que j'ai tant admirés à travers les contes et légendes des livres et des films, sont tous en vie…ici.

Sur ma demande au Seigneur Elrond, j'ai eu l'autorisation de me servir de la bibliothèque de la cité pour en étudier toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, me donnant ainsi la permission de me rendre dans ce lieu de savoir quand j'en ai envie. Étant une grande amoureuse de livres, je l'ai grandement remercié pour son geste, et lui ai assuré que c'est un véritable honneur. Elrond semblait surpris et fier de me voir si assidue et intéressée. Petit à petit, alors que je passais plus de temps à lui réclamer des informations et des histoires, il semble s'attendrir à mon égard et apprécier ma présence, ce qui en ce qui me concerne est bien réciproque. Je crois que cela s'explique par mon amour de la littérature et de l'histoire, qu'il semble lui aussi partager. J'ai même réussis à me faire apprécier par Gandalf en le collant jour après jour. Bien qu'il fut un peu réticent au départ, il a fini par me laisser le suivre, puis à me parler et à me sourire. Et je suis très fière de moi désormais, car j'ai réussis à me faire acceptée au sein de la Communauté – ou presque.

Il fut décidé que la Communauté partirait une semaine après le Conseil, soit maintenant dans deux jours. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être et de me lancer dans l'aventure, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter Fondcombe. C'est devenu mon refuge, et je me suis habituée à vivre ici, entourée de perfections, moi qui suis si imparfaite. Le séjour à Imladris m'a paru à la fois court et interminable. Entre promenades et discussions, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer. Mais les problèmes surviennent la nuit. Je ne parviens presque jamais à fermer l'œil, toujours préoccupée par mon intégration au sein de la compagnie, puis de mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, du Portail et tout ce qui va avec.

Ce matin-là je me réveille tôt. Le soleil n'a pas encore percé le ciel, et il m'est impossible de me rendormir, alors je me rends à la bibliothèque histoire de m'occuper. C'est un endroit calme où je peux me retrouver seule, réfléchir et…m'évader. Je découvre de nombreux ouvrages sur le peuple des Elfes, mais aussi des Hommes. En fouillant un peu plus dans un recoin éloigné au dernier étage de la bibliothèque, je découvre une grande quantité de vieux ouvrages. Etonnement, ceux sont les seuls livres couverts d'une légère couche de poussière. Leurs couvertures rugueuses vont du cuir au tissu, leurs pages sont cornées et jaunies. Ils sont bien plus anciens que ceux que j'ai lu auparavant. Intriguée, je les feuillette un à un. Jusqu'à ce que je heurte malencontreusement la pile de bouquins de ma main. Je regarde les livres s'étaler au sol en leur mimant d'intimer le silence.

** - Chuuuut!** Je leur intime en soufflant sur mon index.

"_Comme s'ils pouvaient te comprendre, empotée! Ce sont des livres!_", je pense. Alors que je m'empresse de ramasser les livres et de les ranger, un ouvrage à la vieille reliure attire mon attention. Non pas sa couverture vieillie et effritée, mais le titre à l'écriture dorées :

_« Histoires & Légendes du peuple Celte. »_

Je lis la phrase presque sans la voir, d'abord fascinée par l'esthétique du livre. Puis ma main se crispe dessus et mes yeux se refocalisent sur le titre à toute allure et je les sens s'écarquiller. Ai-je bien lu? Mon cœur commence à s'emballer aussi vite que mon cerveau se met à fonctionner à toute allure. Mais bon sang, c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi je ne réagis que maintenant? Avant même de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire, je me lève à toute allure, encore sonnée et tremblante et m'élance à travers les couloirs.

- **Seigneur Elrond ! Gandalf ! SEIGNEUR ELROND !** Je m'écrie en courant dans les couloirs.

Tout s'accélère dans ma tête. C'est incroyable, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, partagée entre l'angoisse et l'équitation. J'ai toujours le livre, callé sous le bras lorsque j'atteins la porte du bureau d'Elrond, complètement essoufflée, je tambourine comme une furie à la porte.

** - Seigneur Elrond, ouvrez! J'ai un truc hyper important à vous dire!**

Quelques secondes après, mon bienfaiteur m'ouvre la porte – heureusement parce que je commençais à avoir mal à la main, moi – et son visage exprime stupeur et incompréhension.

** - Mais que signifie toute cette effervescence? Etes-vous démente? **Me demande-t-il, soucieux.

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, je dois vous parler de choses sérieuses! J'ai découvert quelque chose d'absolument INCROYABLE!** Je m'exprime, complètement excitée.

Je lui fourre mon livre sous le nez afin qu'il lise le titre, mais il ne semble pas partager mon excitation.

- **Et bien?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Quoi, "et bien"? Ce livre parle des Celtes**, j'explique, mais en voyant qu'il ne comprend toujours pas où je veux en venir, je poursuis. **Et les Celtes sont un peuple de mon monde! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je vous dis?! Il faut que vous me parliez de tout ça!**

Le Seigneur elfe hausse les sourcils, visiblement intrigué, mais sans plus. je dois avouer que ce manque d'émotions chez les elfes a parfois le don de m'exaspérer.

**- Je vois… J'avoue que cela tombe on ne peut mieux, il fallait que je vous parle également,** dit-il avec tact.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, oubliant totalement ce que je voulais ajouter.

- **Ah bon? Mais de quoi?** Je demande, abasourdie.

- **C'est au sujet des recherches effectuées à votre sujet. Nous avons découvert quelque chose**, dit-il avec un air grave et solennel.

Cette nouvelle me déboussole complètement. Je suis d'abord interloquée, puis terriblement impatiente et excitée, avant de ressentir une puissante angoisse. Un flot de pensées traverse mon esprit, en même temps que mille et une questions existentielles. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je me contente de serrer les doigts autour du livre. La moiteur apparaît sur mes mains, mon front et dans ma nuque. Avec une nervosité et une perte de tact, je mets nerveusement des mèches invisibles derrière mon oreille. Elrond me regarde fixement, le visage dénudé d'expression et le regard voilé. Cette absence d'expression me perturbe et me met mal à l'aise – c'est dingue comme les Elfes, surtout Elrond, arrive à me faire perdre mes moyens et mon assurance.

- **A-a…ah oui? **

** - Oui. Suivez-moi,** annonce Elrond en m'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

Je me sens légèrement hésiter sur le seuil. La curiosité et l'angoisse luttent en moi, et reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais sous l'appui du regard de l'Elfe, je finis par déglutir et entrer dans la pièce.

En entrant dans le bureau, je suis surprise de ne pas apercevoir Gandalf. Je le cherche des yeux avant de demander:

- **Gandalf n'est pas ici?**

** - Non, il veille sur les Hobbits**. Il veut s'assurer personnellement de leurs états avant votre départ.

J'ai une pensée affectueuse pour le magicien. Le pauvre doit se sentir bien responsable de ce qui leur arrive. Tout semble reposer sur ses épaules. Je ne peux qu'approuver le fait qu'il profite du peu de temps paisible qu'il nous reste pour s'assurer que nos amis vont bien. Après tout, les prochains événements seront loin d'être de tout repos.

- **Que voulez-vous savoir?** Me demande Elrond en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- **Tout ce qui concerne ce peuple,** je dis avec vitesse, lancée par ma curiosité et ma soif de connaissances. **Je veux **_**tout**_** savoir.**

Je dépose le livre sur son bureau avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Il me fixe d'un de ses regards intenses et énigmatiques dont lui seul a le secret. Il tire l'ouvrage vers lui avant de l'ouvrir et de feuilleter lentement les pages. Puis il me raconte d'une voix solennelle:

- **J'aimerais pouvoir tout vous raconter au sujet de ce peuple. Mais malheureusement, cette population a disparu depuis bien des siècles. A peine est-il apparu qu'il s'est éteint avant la fin du Premier Age.**

**- Il y a si longtemps?** Je demande, abattue. **Comment?**

- **Le peuple Celte fut le premier peuple de la race des Hommes à avoir foulé le sol de la Terre du Milieu. A l'époque, seul les Elfes et les Nains vivaient sur ces terres, sans compter les immondes créatures qui peuplent encore certaines régions aujourd'hui. Ainsi que les Hobbits**…, fit-il en riant …**Qui sont parvenus à préserver le secret de leur existence jusqu'à ce jour. Les Celtes arrivèrent de la mer du Nord, emportant avec eux leur culture et leurs traditions, et posèrent le pied sur la Baye de Glace. Ils s'installèrent temporairement dans les Monts d'Evendim, puis longèrent la Comté et l'Arnor avant de s'installer définitivement dans les Collines Froides au pied des monts Brumeux, à quelques jours de marche au Nord de Fondcombe. Ils affectionnaient particulièrement les paysages verdoyant et sauvage de la Montagne, c'était un peuple proche de la terre et de la nature. La pierre et le végétal étaient leurs éléments. Ils appréciaient le climat froid des Montagne, ainsi que les forêts denses. Ils taillaient dans la roche brute de grands monuments et les disposaient en forme circulaire. Ils avaient une grande connaissance dans l'astronomie, des mathématiques et la médecine, ainsi qu'une grande maîtrise des plantes, potions et étaient réputés pour leurs dons de guérisons. C'est avec les Elfes qu'ils partagèrent leur savoir. Ils étaient fascinés par le perfection, la longévité de leur vie, leur sagesse et leur clairvoyance. Les Elfes, quant à eux, les appréciaient pour l'amour et le respect qu'ils vouaient à la nature et aux animaux, pour leur sagesse et leur intelligence. Sans oublier la magie des plus fascinantes qui habitait certains d'entre eux, tels le don de guérison, de clairvoyance ou de télépathie. Quand aux nains…ils appréciaient leur compagnie, leur ingéniosité et le courage de leurs guerriers. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas leur indifférence à l'or.**

Nous nous sourions, imaginant sans mal le peuple des montagnes grogner d'incompréhension. Dans tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, je retrouve sans mal des similitudes avec les Celtes de la Terre. Mais comment ont-ils franchi la limte des deux mondes?

** - Au fur et à mesure, certains Celtes s'éparpillèrent pour former les premiers Hommes, les Dunedains. Les Celtes vouaient presque un culte aux Elfes et aux Nains. De part leur longévité mais aussi de leur savoir.**

Elrond se penche alors vers moi, me murmurant ses dernières paroles, comme s'il s'agit d'un secret des plus précieux.

- **Les raisons pour lesquelles ce peuple était, et reste apprécié par ceux qui s'en souvienne, c'est parce qu'ils étaient à la fois semblable et différents des autres Hommes. **

** - Comment cela ?** je demande.

- **Ils étaient tout aussi mortels et fragiles, ambitieux et courageux, empli d'un espoir caractéristique de la race des Hommes. Mais ils étaient aussi habités d'un respect que rare des Hommes connaissent aujourd'hui** (devant mon air interrogateur, il précise). **A l'époque du Premier Age, il y avait déjà des guerres contre les Orques et les Gobelins, et je vous laisse deviner contre qui nous nous battions**.

- **Sauron**, je murmure.

- **En effet. Le peuple Celte se porta tout de suite volontaire pour aider les Elfes et les Nains à repousser cette menace.** (Il se penche vers moi et, un sourire sur le visage, enchaîne) **Avec les nouvelles races d'Hommes, ils firent alliances avec les Elfes et entrèrent en guerre contre les armées du Mordor**. **Et c'est en partie grâce au sacrifice de ce peuple que nos terre sont libres aujourd'hui – ou du moins le furent.**

- **Donc, si ce peuple était si apprécié…c'est parce qu'il respectait les autres ?** je demande, peu convaincue qu'une chose aussi simple puisse suffire à gagner le respect de quelqu'un.

- **Oui**, répond-t-il seulement. **Le respect n'a pas toujours été une des qualités première de la race des Hommes. Même si certain sont des exceptions. De plus…ils n'étaient pas avide ou avare, ils ne cherchaient pas à obtenir de gré ou de force ce dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs, ils se contentaient généralement de ce qu'ils avaient**.

- **Un peuple bienveillant**… je souffle. **Et que s'est-il passé ensuite?**

- **Et bien, malheureusement, les Celtes étaient déjà bien peu nombreux avant le début de la Guerre, depuis la diversification des Hommes. Il restait peu de membres de ce peuple. Ceux qui allèrent à la guerre n'en revinrent pas; quant aux autres, ils furent décimés par les armées du Mordor et le temps. Et peu à peu, cette lignée des Hommes s'éteignit progressivement jusqu'au dernier.**

Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser, triste et… déçue. J'aurais tant aimé rencontrer ce peuple, leur parler de mon monde et du leur, découvrir nos points communs. C'était la seule piste qui pouvait m'aider dans mes recherches, la seule qui pouvait expliquer ma venue ici, ce portail chez grand-mère et le reste. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

** - C'est triste, **je murmure, dépitée**…Mais quel est le rapport avec vos recherches?**

- **Vous ne m'avez pas demandé pour quelles raisons ils furent éliminés**, répond Elrond avec un regard espiègle.

- **Quel était-ce, alors?** Je demande, vraiment peu convaincue que cela puisse m'aider.

- **Les Celtes possédaient un secret. Quelque chose que tout peuple en Terre du Milieu enviait et convoitait. Quelque chose de rare, précieux, exceptionnel et… hors de contrôle,** explique Elrond d'une voix qui semble se dissiper pour semer le doute.

** - Quoi donc? **Je demande, touchée par la curiosité.

** - Le pouvoir de voyager à travers l'espace et le temps.**

Ce qu'il me dit me fit l'effet d'une gifle mentale. Arès cela, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je ne cesse d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche en battant des cils. Mon cerveau fit le lien tout seul, marchant à toute vitesse, mais cela me semble alors trop fou à admettre.

** - Attendez, vous voulez dire que…?**

** - Que les Celtes découvrirent l'existence d'autres mondes, oui. ****Ils réussirent par on ne sait quel moyen à créer un "passage" menant vers des mondes dérivés, des lieux presque identiques au notre. ****Leur connaissances de la magie et de la science leur avait permis de trouver le moyen de créer des portails à partir d'éléments réels, tels des portes ou des miroirs. Mais comment ils y parvinrent, nous l'ignorons. C'est un véritable mystère.****Seuls les Celtes détenaient ce pouvoir, et ils ne l'utilisèrent qu'avec une grande sagesse. ****Quelques uns d'entre eux les auraient empruntés pour aller vers ce qu'ils appelaient "l'Autre Côté" dans l'espoir de peupler ces territoires inexplorés et d'assouvir leur soif de connaissances. Bien vite, certains peuples apprirent la découverte des Celtes et voulurent en profiter en cherchant les bonnes grâces de ce peuple. Mais malgré toute la sagesse des celtes, ce pouvoir était bien trop grand pour eux. Ils gardèrent ce don pour eux et le protégèrent des autres, mais cela ne suffit pas...**

** - Comment ça?**

- **Il n'y avait pas que les Elfes et les Nains qui convoitaient ce bien**, dit Elrond d'une voix sombre. **Les Forces du Mal eurent vent de l'existence de ces portails. Elles lancèrent aussitôt un assaut contre ce peuple pour s'emparer leurs biens et le savoir. Peut-être était-ce afin de conquérir ces nouveaux mondes et de les détruire. Quoiqu'il en soit, les Celtes furent obligés de détruire les portails qu'ils avaient fabriqués, et ceux qui ne le furent pas furent celer ou perdus. Quelques survivants auraient emprunté les portails avant qu'ils ne soient détruits. Le reste de ce peuple fut entièrement anéantit, refusant de confier leur savoir aux Ténèbres et emportèrent leur secret dans leur tombe. La chute du peuple celte fut un véritable drame, la première extermination que connu la Terre du Milieu. **

Je m'affale sur ma chaise, complètement dépassée. Tout cela est bien trop énoeme, bien trop dingue à s'imaginer. Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire le lien entre cette histoire et la mienne. Non, en fait je n'arrive pas à le concevoir tant ça paraîtrait dingue. toutefois, je m'adresse à Elrond d'une voix peu assurée:

- **Attendez une minute… Ce que vous cherchez à me dire, c'est que…**

** - Que le portail de votre grand-mère est un des portails des Celtes**.

Même si je m'y attendais au fond de moi, je n'aurais pas imaginé que cette réponse me fasse tant d'effet. Fiévreuse, je m'appuie contre mon dossier. Je sens que j'ai besoin d'air. Et de sommeil, aussi. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est impossible.

- **Mais comment s'est possible? **Je m'affole. **Comment ce portail ce serait-il retrouvé dans le manoir de ma grand-mère?**

- **Vous n'avez pas une petite idée? **Me demande le seigneur elfe en haussant les sourcils.

En disant cela, il me lance un regard lourd de sens et de sous-entendus. Il n'a pas besoin de prononcer ces mots à haute voix pour que je devine où il veut en venir.

- **Non. NON**. **C'est impossible**, je dis, catégorique. **C'est impossible! Qu…Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, ni elle ni ma mère, aucune d'elles n'étaient au courant. Elles m'en auraient parlé!**

** - Vous en êtes sûre?**

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais sens le doute m'envahir. Tout à coup, je ne suis plus sûre de moi. Et si c'était vrai? Si elles m'avaient caché la vérité? Je repense à la réaction quand je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de la cave. Son regard affolé et noir, comme si elle avait peur que j'entre et que je découvre ce qu'il y avait. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à quel point elle était étrange, à ce moment là. Et ma mère? Pourquoi ne m'auraient-elles rien dit, pourquoi je n'aurais pas eu le droit de savoir?

- **Non… Ce serait absolument dingue**… je souffle.

- **Cela ne serait pas plus impossible que le fait que vous soyez parvenue ici. ****Peut-être vous ont-elles caché la vérité pour protéger leur secret**, répond Elrond avec douceur. **Réfléchissez. Votre mère et votre grand-mère ne vous on jamais parlé de leur passé, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne savez presque rien de l'histoire de votre famille**.

- **Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence**, je tente de me convaincre.

- **Votre grand-mère vit au pied des Montagnes, dans un endroit reculé proche de la nature, n'est-ce pas? Elle possédait des dons de guérison, aussi, n'est ce pas? Cela ne vous a pas intrigué qu'elle soit en bonne santé malgré ce qu'elle vous racontait. Cela me semble être tout sauf une coïncidence**.

Je porte ma main à mon front. Malgré tout ce que j'ai envie de croire, je ne peux qu'avouer que tout semble concorder. C'est vrai qu'elle habite près des régions celtiques, dans une petite communauté qui n'existe même pas sur la carte... qui n'existe même pas sur la carte? Alors cette minuscule communauté regrouperait les gens d'Arda qui auraient traversé le Portail? Non, faut pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin, hein...

Mais c'est vrai que Mamie exerçait aussi dans la médecine, et qu'elle excellait dans les matières scientifiques, tout comme ma mère. Et il est vrai que malgré sa maladie, grand-mère tenait toujours debout et se déplaçait aussi librement que moi, mais…

** - Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis une de leur descendante?** je finis par demander.

Elrond me regarde avec gravité avant de prendre un livre posé à l'angle de son bureau que je n'avais pas vu. Il l'ouvre à une certaine page avant de le poser face à moi. Après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil, je me penche vers la page et commence à lire à haute voix ce qui ressemble à un poème. L'écriture est si vieille que j'ai du mal à la déchiffrer:

_Il viendra de loin, le Voyageur égaré, _

_De la terre cachée et oubliée_

_Et la volonté des Valars le mènera_

_Sur les Terres de ses ancêtres, en Arda_

_. .. ._

_Le Destin sera alors proche_

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera_

_Le Semi-Homme se dressera_

_Et le descendant des Passeurs reviendra_

_. .. ._

_A son retour,_

_Les cœurs chanteront d'allégresse,_

_Et périront chagrin et tristesse_

_Au retour de l'Oiseau du tonnerre_

_Retrouvé sera le Chemin qui fut perd__u_

_. .. ._

_Ravivée sera la flamme de l'ardeur _

_Du passé ancien ressurgira l'espoir_

_Et l'avenir retrouvera fortune et gloire_

_. .. ._

Je suis obligée de cesser ma lecture car les mots qui suivent sont illisibles, pratiquement effacé. Le descendant des Passeurs? L'Oiseau du Tonnerre? J'ai lu tout cela sans rien y comprendre, et je me tourne vers Elrond, intriguée.

- **Je n'arrive pas à lire la suite. Qu'est ce que c'est? Un poème?**

** - Un prophétie**, répond Elrond en me regardant.

- **Une prophétie? Quelle prophétie?**

** - La prophétie des gens de Thünder**.

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'évocation de ce nom me fait frissonner. Quelque chose dans cette histoire commence à m'effrayer. Je répète plusieurs fois ce nom avant de faire le lien. Je me tourne vers Elrond, ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie.

** - Thünder? Comme…**

- **Thunderbird, oui. Et vous savez ce que cela signifie en langue commune?** Demande à Elrond, et je secoue négativement la tête avec lenteur. **Oiseau du tonnerre**.

Alors là, je crois qu'il n'en fallu pas plus pour m'achever. C'est limite si je ne manque pas de m'étouffer avec ma salive. C'est comme si mon cerveau se met à marcher au ralenti. Moi qui pensais avoir tout entendu, je suis servie!

- **Les Thunderbird sont les descendants de Thünder**, explique Elrond. **Vous vous demandez certainement de qui il s'agit. Thünder, surnommé l'Oiseau du tonnerre de part son esprit frappant et de son caractère aussi fracassant que le tonnerre, était un nom bien connu des Celtes, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un de ceux qui ont découvert les Portails. Votre ancêtre**. **Voilà une preuve qui démontre vos véritables origines.**

Je fixe le vide, perplexe et sous le choc – sans blague! Je viens d'assister à la révélation du siècle : non seulement les mondes parallèles existent, et les mondes fantastiques et légendaires aussi, mais je descends d'une lignée du peuple Celte. Autrement dit : je viens de la Terre du Milieu, et je ne l'ai jamais su. Et maintenant, je tombe sur le cul! Non mais, sérieusement! Je viens de la terre du Milieu, bordel de merde! J'appartiens à ce monde! Moi qui n'aurais cru une telle éventualité possible, même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Dit comme ça, ça me paraît impossible. C'est comme si je disais que j'étais un personnage de fiction fantastique et que je n'étais pas réelle. Hors je sais que tout cela est réel, que c'est bien la vérité, mais c'est complètement…dingue.

Je regarde autour de moi. La pièce baigne dans cette lueur irréelle. Malgré cette impression, un parfum de souvenirs embaume mes pensées. Quelque chose en moi me dit que ce lieu ne m'est pas étranger, tout comme la Terre du Milieu. J'ai l'impression de me sentir chez moi, que j'appartiens à ce monde. C'est pour cela que je me sentais si mal avant, sur Terre? Parce que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde? Qu'on ressentit ma mère et ma grand-mère avant moi? Je mets à rire nerveusement sous le regard inquiet d'Elrond.

- **C'est une sacrée révélation que vous venez de me faire**, je soupire en secouant la tête. **Si vous cherchiez à m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, ben c'est réussi!**

**- Je suis navré, je sais que cela fait beaucoup à assimiler. Vous devez être perdue.**

** - Un peu, oui !…C'est donc ça dont vous vouliez me parler, l'autre jour**** avant le Conseil?**

** - En effet.**

** - Je vois… En effet, ce n'était pas le moment pour m'en parler… Et cette… cette prophétie? Que veut-elle dire?**

** - Elle parle de vous. Du descendant des Celtes revenant dans son monde d'origine. Les Anciens avaient prévu qu'un jour, le descendant de ce peuple oublié foulerait à nouveau le sol de la Terre du Milieu, et apporterait savoir et équilibre. Mais il manque une partie, et nous ignorons ce que je prévois la fin de la prophétie.**

Je me sens mal en entendant cela. Quelque chose dans mes entrailles se brisa. Un goût amer et malsain vint teinter ma langue. Ma vie ne repose donc t-elle que sur une enfilade de mystères et de mensonges? Quand serais-je vraiment sûre de ce que je suis? Je porte ma main à mon front pour cacher mon visage en sentant les larmes me brûler les yeux.

- **Qui suis-je, à la fin?** je demande en peine d'une voix nouée.

- **Je ne peux vous répondre avec certitude. Vous êtes Olivia Thunderbird, fille de Laurence et descendante des gens de Thünder. Vos ancêtres sont les Celtes, et vous pouvez être fière que leur sang coule dans vos veines. Désormais, vous êtes une personne des plus précieuses. La dernière représentante de votre peuple. Il est primordial de vous garder en vie, et c'est pour cela que je vous désignerai un gardien pour s'assurer de votre sécurité.**

Avec compassion, le Seigneur Elrond pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'offre un triste sourire. Je lève des yeux rouges de larmes vers lui, lèvres tremblantes. Il y a quelque chose de tragique dans son regard. Je suis certaine qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit, je le sens, mais je ne me sens d'apprendre autre chose. Aurais-je la force de comprendre ma propre existence? Quelle est réellement ma destinée? C'est en reprenant mon souffle pour chasser mes larmes que je parviens à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions. En quittant Elrond, c'est une étrange sensation qui m'envahit, celle d'un froid intense et d'une peur innommable. **Quel mal ai-je éveillé en moi?**

* * *

La veille du départ est enfin arrivée, un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il se fera demain aux premières lueurs du soleil, et c'est pourquoi les membres se divisent pour se préparer au grand départ. Depuis hier, j'ai eu le temps de cautionner et digérer ce que m'a révéler Elrond, même si je n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à y croire.

Malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit, je me suis empressé de me rendre dans les appartements d'Elrond, souhaitant lui dire au revoir. Mais alors que je retourne dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires, je me rends compte que le Seigneur Elrond m'attend devant ma porte. Après l'avoir invité à entrer et à s'asseoir, et après s'être excusé pour le dérangement, il me regarde intensément et avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- **Je sais que vous êtes prête à tenir votre promesse d'aider La Compagnie**… commence-t-il. **Mais vous ne devez pas oublier…que l'issue de cette aventure…pourrait signifier la mort de vos compagnons…ainsi que la votre. Si vous le souhaitez, j'accepterai que vous restiez vivre à Imladris**.

** -**** Quoi ? **

** - C'est à vous…et à vous seule…qu'appartient cette décision. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. **

Je regarde Elrond intensément, soudain partagée. C'est vrai que je pourrais rester ici, être paisible et en sécurité. Je m'habituerai aux Elfes, je me ferais une place. Je vivrai longtemps et paisiblement. Mais…

- **J'ai pleinement conscience des dangers que je cours, Seigneur Elrond. Mais…je veux les suivre**, lui réponds-je, avec tout autant de sérieux. **Pas seulement…parce que je leur ai promis, mais aussi…parce que j'en ai envie.** Je souris alors, ce qui semble l'étonner. **J'ai toujours vécu une vie morne et sans intérêt. Une vie ennuyeuse et pauvre dans tous les sens du terme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité dé vivre une extraordinaire aventure…et je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance. **

- **Mais…ne vaudrait-il pas mieux vivre une vie calme et longue ? Vous n'êtes pas éternelle, Olivia**, me fait-il remarquer avec douceur. **Vous êtes l'héritière de votre peuple, il vous faut bien réfléchir à tout ceci… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire, votre peuple a assez donné… Si vous le souhaitez, je serais ravi de vous accueillir parmi les miens. Je vous traiterai comme un membre de ma famille, et je ferai de ma maison, la vôtre.**

Je m'étonne quelques instants d'une telle offre. Moi? Devenir la pupille d'Elrond? Je souris avec le plus de gentillesse dont je suis capable avant de déclarer:

** -**** Je suis touché par votre inquiétude et votre offre, vraiment, c'est un honneur, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais… Je veux vraiment le faire. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était et me cacher tandis que d'autres se battent pour nos vies et notre liberté. Il s'agit de ma vie, et je veux la vivre en me battant, pas en me cachant. **

Il me fixe quelques instants, l'air troublé. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par sourire, puis à rire de bon cœur.

- **Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de surprises !** s'exclame-t-il. **Vous êtes courageuse et loyale, nombreux sont ceux de la race des Hommes qui devraient prendre exemple sur vous**. Puis, il se lève, et je l'imite**. J'espère sincèrement que vous parviendrez au terme de ce voyage, et que vous vivrez encore de nombreuses années. Vous méritez plus que quiconque de vivre une vie longue et heureuse.**

- **Merci beaucoup Seigneur Elrond**, je dis, eu bord des larmes, touchée par sa gentillesse.

- **Je ne fais que dire ce qui est**, répond-il avec un sourire, remarquant mes yeux brillants. **Mais si vous changer d'avis, et ce, à n'importe quel moment…vous serez toujours la bienvenu ici Olivia.**

A ce moment là, je fais une chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée être capable de faire. Je lui saute au coup. Il semble déconcerté dans un premier temps, avant de rire doucement et de répondre à mon étreinte. Il s'écarte finalement de moi et reprend un air sérieux.

**- Maintenant, souvenez-vous de votre but: ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit le destin de l'Anneau, nul ne doit savoir. En aucun cas vous ne devez interférez pour empêcher des événements de se produire, ou il pourrait se révéler des conséquences néfastes. Sachez que quoi que vous fassiez, les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. On ne peut pas changer le futur.**

Je hoche sérieusement la tête à chacune de ses paroles, montrant que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il me dit.

- **Et surtout, ne dites à personne que vous venez d'un autre monde, ni que vous descendez des Celtes. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous et pour la Communauté. Même les membres de la Communauté doivent l'ignorer, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les forces du mal pourraient très facilement le découvrir si cette rumeur se propageait, et vous seriez en grand danger. Souvenez-vous de cela.**

Nouveau hochement de tête. Je soupire, inspire à fond. Je me sens prête. Une dernière chose continue cependant de me troubler.

** - Concernant la prophétie de Thünder… Que dois-je faire? **

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Elrond. Son regard grave et serein soutient le mien. Sa voix profonde résonne dans mes oreilles et mon esprit.

- **Cela, ma chère, je ne peux hélas vous fournir plus d'informations. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais. Maintenant, c'est à vous de découvrir le reste. Votre quête commence ici. Découvrez ce que vous êtes, et levez le voile sur votre destin.**

Ce qu'il dit a le don de me redonner du courage et de la volonté. Maintenant, j'ai un objectif. J'ai enfin ce but que j'ai tant cherché. Je hoche la tête, déterminée. Elrond sourit alors et me regarde des pieds à la tête.

- **Elvellyn**, dit-il.

- **Pardon?** Je demande sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

C'est avec douceur et sagesse qu'il me répond ceci en caressant ma joue avec douceur:

- **Cela signifie **_**Amie des Elfes**_**. Prends soin de toi, Olivia Thunderbird Elvellyn. Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue en ces lieux, enfant de Fondcombe.**

* * *

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit, me préparant mentalement pour demain. _Déjà, c'est déjà demain..._ Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je fais vraiment partie de l'aventure, cette fois! Je suis tellement excitée que j'ai du mal à me calmer. Je suis si impatiente, tant d'aventure que je n'aurais jamais crue possibles m'attendent!

Une seule ombre reste au tableau. Jusqu'ici, j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à mes peurs et mes pressentiments. Bien évidement, je sais qu'il se passera de nombreux drames durant cette quête, et je devrais faire face. Mais serais-je capable de tenir le coup? De ne pas craquer? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas échapper au combat; tôt ou tard je serais amenée à me battre. Mais je doute d'être préparée à cela. Je ne me sens pas prête à tuer… je préfère retarder tous ces combats au maximum. Et puis, j'ai tellement peur de mourir. Tellement peur de perdre la vie durant ce voyage. Après tout, avec tous les dangers qui m'attendent, je serais confrontée à la mort en permanence. Aurais-je suffisamment de force et de chance pour en revenir vivante? Rien que le fait de penser à cette perspective me glace d'effroi. L'unique fait de voir mourir des personnes, même inconnues, me terrifie. Rien que le mot cadavre me dégoûte et pourtant, je vais participer à une aventure ou je serais amenée à en voir plus d'un.

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre. Je découvre donc Arwen Undomiel, dite la Mary Sue en puissance, l'inutile de service qui ne sert qu'à "réchauffer le lit d'Aragorn" (une expression empruntée de Katee que je trouve totalement justifiée), juste derrière moi et j'en sursaute d'une telle frayeur que mon cœur a un raté monstre.

- **Je venais**… commence-t-elle.

Je ne la laisse pas continuer. Prise par surprise, je recule en criant, tombe près du lit et renverse la table de nuit qui se brise dans un bruit de fracassant. Le bruit provoque une panique générale dans le couloir, si bien que des elfes sortent en courant du palais, pensant à une attaque ennemie.

Elrond entre dans ma chambre comme un courant d'air, accompagné d'une douzaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, Gandalf à ses trousses. Le seigneur elfe n'a pas l'air content. Mais alors pas content du tout.

- **Mais** **que se passe-t-il, enfin ? On croirait à une attaque du Mordor en personne**.

Je me sens un peu mollir du coté des genoux, tandis que tous les elfes, même Arwen, me constatent avec étonnement et incompréhension. J'entrelace mes doigts dans mon dos en rougissant.

- **Bah, c'est tombé**, je réponds simplement d'une voix fluette en désignant la table de nuit, espérant paraître la plus innocente possible.

Elrond lève les yeux au ciel et les gardes de Fondcombe rengainent leurs armes avant de quitter la pièce, permettant ainsi à Gandalf d'entrer. Le seigneur elfe soupire. Avant que le bruit ne vienne troubler la tranquillité de la paisible ville elfe, il se trouvait certainement en grande discussion avec le magicien.

- **J'aimerais que vous évitiez de détruire la moitié de ma maison avant votre départ**, commence le seigneur elfe en me regardant d'un air exaspéré, les sourcils dressés. **Essayez de vous tenir tranquille au moins jusqu'au lendemain, si vous en êtes capable.**

Zut ! Elrond a oublié d'être stupide. Il sait parfaitement comment fonctionnent les enfants, étant père de trois enfants, et ayant élevé Aragorn. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre, rongée par la douleur à force de mordre l'intérieur de mes joues, contenant un fou rire montant.

- **Je vous promets de me tenir tranquille**, je dis d'une petite voix aigue.

Elrond hochant la tête en pinçant les lèvres, peu convaincu, en quittant la pièce, suivi de près par Gandalf qui me jette un regard consterné.

Tous les visiteurs sont sortis, exception faite d'Arwen, qui est restée sagement à sa place. Lorsque la porte claque derrière le seigneur elfe et Gandalf, je jette un regard à Arwen et, n'y tenant plus, me mets à rire comme jamais. J'en ris jusqu'aux larmes, me tenant le ventre et essayant de tenir sur mes jambes. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'Arwen partage mon humour, ou si c'est parce qu'elle me trouve ridicule à en rire, toutefois je la surprends à sourire, et je crois même l'avoir vue pouffer derrière sa cascade de cheveux.

- **Oh lala! J'ai mal au ventre!** je dis, devenue toute rouge.

- **Cessez donc de rire, vous pourriez à nouveau vous attirer les foudres de mon père**, dit l'elfe pour la première fois.

Je recouvre peu à peu mon calme, essuie mes larmes du coin de la manche de ma robe.

- **N'empêche, c'est de votre faute**! je dis en me relevant.

- **Non, vous n'êtes juste très maladroite, **me taquine-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de répliquer un sarcasme – mieux vaut ne pas attirer les foudres d'Elrond si je viens à insulter sa fille chérie. Heureusement que j'ai le sens de l'humour, moi.

- **Oui … hmm bon, c'est vrai que vous marquez un point. Il n'empêche que c'est tout de même de votre faute. Si vous vous étiez manifestée, je n'aurais pas eu aussi peur! **

Je la vois sourire encore une fois. Je la détaille de près, me rendant compte que c'est la première fois que la rencontre. Arwen est grande et droite, ses cheveux sombres aussi noir et luisant qu'une nuit étoilée, ses yeux si bleus qu'ils brillent comme deux saphir, et son visage jeune et délicat est intrépide et beau. Elle est infiniment grande et délicate, bien qu'elle me paraisse toujours un peu niaise. Je sais que je ne suis pas une beauté fatale, mais je ne suis pas laide pour autant; je sais que suis jolie, pas forcément belle, mais vraiment jolie. Je n'ai pas besoin de maquillage pour l'être ou me mettre en valeur. Mais à cet instant je me sens bien potiche et banale face à elle. Je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me retrouverais en face d'elle. Soudain, elle ne paraît pas aussi sotte et futile que dans les films; elle dégage ici une onde de respect et d'intensité qui la rendent plus importante, plus présente. Son visage est bien plus grave et expressif que celui de Liv Tyler, qui malgré toute sa beauté ne paraît pas bien intelligente.

- **Nous n'avons pas encore eu la joie de nous rencontrer**, poursuit Arwen de sa voix claire et chantante. **Je suppose que vous savez déjà qui je suis, mais je suis heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance, vous qui êtes le centre d'attention de mon père**.

- **Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer enfin**, je réponds.

Nous nous sourions un moment, puis elle se penche vers moi, et je remarque enfin qu'elle a les bras chargés d'affaires.

- **Ceci sont vos vêtements de voyages**, me dit-elle en les posant sur le lit. **Je pense que cette tenue sera plus adéquate, étant donné les périples qui vous attendent. Vous disposez donc d'une cape elfique qui vous cacheront de l'Ennemi, de bottes elfiques qui porteront vos pas le plus loin possible sans vous fatiguez. Vous avez également une veste de fourrure, une peau de cerf et un cache-nez, tous ces vêtements fourrés fait dans des matériaux résistants et imperméables. En accompagnements, vous trouverez des brassard de cuirs qui protégeront vos bras et poignets des chocs douloureux et des blessures.**

- **Waouh, je…merci à vous, Arwen**, je balbutie en rougissant.

Je prends lesdits brassards en main; ils sont en cuir sombre et dur, gravés de belles arabesques elfiques dorées, destinés à protéger le dos de mes mains, mes poignets et une partie de mes avant-bras. Je regarde rapidement le tas de vêtements pilés sur mon lit. Le tissu semble incroyablement doux et brillant, et me paraît certainement très précieux, c'est pourquoi je me sens gênée de l'accepter. A croire que pour les elfes, tout cela n'a pas de prix à leurs yeux.

- **Ne me remerciez pas**, me dit-elle avec un sourire doux. **Sachez que peu importe jusqu'où vous irez, et ce que vous déciderez en route, mais sachez que la grâce et l'espérance des Valars vous accompagneront. Il vous faudra vous rendre à l'armurerie pour équiper d'une arme, ce qui vous sera indispensable durant votre périple. **

** - Je ne peux pas accepter de prendre une de vos armes, elles sont bien trop précieuses, **je dis**.**

- **Peu importe cela, le Seigneur Elrond mon père se sentirait plus tranquille si vous portez une de ses armes avec vous**, achève-t-elle presque à voix basse.

Je n'ai jamais supporté de recevoir des cadeaux sans pouvoir en faire à mon tour. Cela m'a toujours mise très mal à l'aise. Je rends à la jeune elfe son sourire chaleureux et m'incline pour la saluer.

- **Merci beaucoup, Dame Arwen, c'est trop d'honneur de vous être déplacée et de m'avoir apporté ces si beaux présents**.

- **Je l'ai fais avec grand plaisir. Je vous laisse en paix, désormais. J'espère de tout cœur que la grâce qui me fut donné vous sera aussi accordée**.

Touchée, je lui souris. Nous nous inclinons toute deux, puis Arwen quitte la chambre dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Quand la porte se referme derrière elle, je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit, face contre le matelas. La douceur des draps soyeux est si délicate que l'envie de ne plus les quitter me submerge, ainsi qu'une immense fatigue. Je trouve néanmoins la force de me déshabiller – très lentement – et me glisser sous les draps frais. Le matelas accueille généreusement mon corps, qui s'y enfonce mollement.

Je m'installe confortablement sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller. Mes paupières s'abaissent sur ma vue vacillante, lourdes, et la torpeur me submerge peu à peu, jusqu'à m'engloutir totalement.

* * *

Le réveil est rude, je n'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormis que cinq heures, ce qui me paraît insuffisant au regard de la fatigue de la veille. Lorsque Celeniel vient me réveiller à l'aube, je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour me lever. Je suis toujours passablement endormie pendant mon petit déjeuner composé de pain, de fruit et de lait, et après une toilette sommaire. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour regarder le frais soleil se lever au-dessus des montagnes lointaines dont la neige blanchit sur la cime, et projeter ses rayons obliques au travers de la fine brume argentée; la rosée luit sur les feuilles jaunes et le paysage scintille comme s'il était recouvert d'une poussière de diamants.

Maintenant, je regarde avec perplexité les habits que m'a apportés Arwen la veille. Je ne veux pas me séparer mes robes auxquelles je commence tout juste à m'habituer. Seulement, je sais que j'aurais l'air beaucoup trop différente de mes compagnons pour passer inaperçue. L'ensemble qui se présente devant moi est composé d'une tunique elfique vert argent à col moulant aux manches longues, et d'un pardessus plus épais vert sapin, sans manches et cintré à la taille qui se referme à l'aide d'une ceinture de cuir. Pour le bas, il s'agit d'une sorte de collant ou de leggins très élastique de la même couleur que le pardessus. L'habit paraît confortable et fait pour me faciliter les mouvements, de sorte à ce que je puisse me déplacer le plus agilement possible sans être encombrée. Simple et élégant. Je remarque que la ceinture qui maintient le bas et faite pour porter des armes aux étuis de toutes sortes… Pour finir, le tout se complète de bottes elfiques couleur taupe, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Une cape de la même couleur est pliée à côté, munit d'une broche sommaire pour la faire tenir.

Je regarde avec plus de précision ce qui ressemble à des sous-vêtements. Je prends du bout des doigts un dessus qui ressemble à un corset; il est de couleur ivoire et semble très léger, mais très robuste pour soutenir…ce qu'il faut soutenir. Sauf que moi, je n'ai presque rien à soutenir. Il y a beaucoup de laçages, et je me rends compte que je n'arriverais jamais à enfiler ce truc toute seule. _Pas la peine de rêver, je ne mettrais jamais cet outil de torture_. Je repose le tissu sur le lit et regarde la deuxième pièce du sous-vêtement qui ressemble fortement au sous-vêtement que j'ai vu dans les films historiques du Moyen-âge : une espèce de pantacourt de la même couleur que le haut, léger et resserré au niveau des genoux. C'est censé être une culotte? Non, non et non! Hors de question que je mette ça, je préfère garder mes propres sous-vêtements.

Je décide d'aller prendre un bon bain, sachant pertinemment que le prochain ne serait que dans très longtemps, puis revêtit les habits de voyages elfiques. Ils sont parfaitement à ma taille et, contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais, ils sont très confortables et s'adaptent à tous mes mouvements. J'attache en dernier la cape à l'aide de la broche, et je me sens toute de suite très privilégiée. Ça y est, je fais partie de la Communauté. En même temps, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. J'en ai la gorge nouée. J'attrape un petit sac à dos en cuir posé sur la chaise à côté et y glisse le savon et la bouteille de "shampoing" de la salle de bains – on ne sait jamais, si j'arrive à dégotter un endroit où me laver -, une brosse à cheveux, le fameux rasoir, des gants de cuirs et une sorte de veston en coton doublé de fourrure et, au pire des cas, les sous-vêtements elfiques.

J'ai voulus finir de me préparer moi-même, mais Celeniel a insisté pour me coiffer une dernière fois. Sous ma demande, elle tresse l'entièreté de mes cheveux en une longue tresse tombant dans mon dos. Elle me coiffa dans le silence, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi tandis que j'admire son travail.

- **Et voilà**. **Il aurait été dommage que vous ne me laissiez pas faire**, dit-elle avec un sourire. **Vous êtes une belle aventurière.**

- **Merci Celeniel. Si seulement je pouvais conserver cette apparence en permanence,** je soupire en détournant le regard de mon reflet.

** -**** Mais c'est ce que vous êtes déjà Olivia, **continue-t-elle en se tournant vers moi**. Cette beauté…vous la portez constamment en vous…juste ici, **fait-elle en pointant mon cœur de son doigt**. Vous devez juste trouver le moyen de la faire ressortir. ****Mais vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à savoir la montrer, vous verrez, et vous saurez vous faire accepter.**

Elle arbore un sourire réconfortant. Comment sait-elle que je cherche à me faire apprécier ? Comment a-t-elle deviné que je n'ai pas eus une belle vie ? De plus en plus flippant… Celeniel me regarde avec douceur et tristesse.

- **Il est temps pour vous d'y aller**, dit-elle avec une triste mine. **Vos amis vous attendent**.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser. Je me suis vraiment attachée à elle, et je suis sûre qu'elle aussi.

**- Olivia, je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas**, dit-elle en voyant une larme rouler sur ma joue.

- **Mais je ne peux pas… Vous allez me manquer…Vous avez été si gentille avec moi**, je dis en reniflant.

- **Vous me manquerez aussi. Cela me fera drôle de ne plus vous entendre vous plaindre et râler**, dit-elle en riant. **Malgré votre côté puéril, votre spontanéité m'a apporté beaucoup de bien**.

- **Ca fait toujours plaisir. Vous aussi, malgré vos airs hautains et pudiques, vous êtes très gentille**.

**- Je crois que grâce à vous, je comprends mieux les Humains… Vous m'avez rendu un peu de jeunesse, de fraîcheur et d'insouciance… Merci à vous.**

** - Oh, Celeniel…Si vous saviez à quel point je déteste les adieux… Je vais me sentir bien seule sans vous…**

** - N'ayez aucun regret. Vous n'êtes pas seule, Olivia. Ayez confiance en vous. Je penserai souvent à vous, et je prierai pour vous. Et puis… dites-vous que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, **dit Celeniel avec un sourire emplit de douceur**.**

Elle fait alors quelque chose qui me surprend. Elle m'attire contre elle et me serre dans ses bras. Je réponds instantanément à son étreinte, touchée. Elle allait me moquer, oh oui. C'est si dur de laisser une amie derrière soi. C'est la première fois que je quitte quelqu'un sans savoir si je la reverrai un jour. Je suis morte de trouille quand je me retrouve obligée de la lâcher, le cœur gros. Elle me caresse la joue gentiment.

**- **_**Av gosta al**_**. **_**Na tand**_**, **_**nîn meldis**_**.*******

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifie car l'Elfe me tend mes bottes, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de me souhaiter un bon voyage. J'essuie une dernière larme et enfile donc mes bottes de cuir. Une fois que j'ai tout bouclé, j'inspire un grand coup et jette un dernier regard à la chambre paisible avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Je sursaute manquant de mourir de frayeur en découvrant une silhouette juste derrière le battant.

- **Je m'apprêtais à frapper**, dit sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- **Vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles!** Je dis en levant les yeux pour le voir, même si je l'avais déjà reconnu sans même avoir à le regarder. **Qu'est ce que vous faites là?**

Legolas se tient tout près de moi, ses yeux bleus glacier plongés dans les miens, aspirant mon âme dans une spirale sans fin. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir surgir maintenant, pas après tant de jours passés à l'éviter! _Reste calme, respire, surtout respire!_

- **Je venais vous chercher, nous partons dans moins d'une heure, **dit-il de sa voix claire et posée.** On m'a désigné pour être votre gardien**, **Dame Olivia**.

Je remarque que sa voix est moins paisible que d'habitude.

- **Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Olivia, vous savez**.

Je resserre ma prise sur la sangle de mon sac. C'est une véritable torture. Je détourne le regard et concentre ma vision sur un point invisible à ma droite. Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour me laisser passer et me montrer le chemin. Cette attente devient interminable, et avec lui si près, un vrai supplice. Il me regarde intensément, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- **Vous semblez contrariée**, décrète-t-il calmement. **Est-ce parce que l'on m'a désigné pour être votre protecteur?**

Son odeur m'embaume les sens et fait dégringoler mon cœur. Sa voix est si réelle, si douce à mes oreilles. _S'il savait, c'est tout le contraire._

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne suis pas un bébé, je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur ou de gardien, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, ni vous ni personne d'autre**.

- **Nous verrons cela**, dit-il d'une voix passible. **Il est vrai que vous avez su vous défendre dans la forêt, mais je vous rappelle que ce n'était que temporaire. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés, vous ne vous en seriez pas sortie**.

- **Je vous ai déjà remercié pour m'avoir sauvé, **je réplique.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je n'ai pas réclamé cette responsabilité**, continue Legolas. **Mais en attendant, nous sommes attendus, et je pense que nous devrions nous mettre en route.**

Nous nous toisons un moment, et je me perds encore une fois dans les abysses bleutés de son regard. Je trouve suffisamment de force pour m'en détacher et hocher la tête. Son regard glisse à ma ceinture, découvrant que je n'ai pas d'armes. Ceci me rappelle aussitôt ce que j'ai oublié de faire.

- **Mince! J'ai oublié d'aller à l'armurerie**!

** - Il nous reste encore du temps, je vais vous accompagner.**

En silence, je suis Legolas à travers couloirs et jardins. Nous descendons plusieurs escaliers, puis après avoir passé une lourde porte de chêne, nous entrons dans la salle d'armes. La pièce est découpée en deux parties : une armurerie, vide, et un terrain d'entraînement où quelques personnes s'entraînent seules ou en groupe. Je regarde autour de moi et ses yeux se posent sur le coin des armures. Il lui m'en faudrait une non ? je jette un coup d'œil à Legolas, qui s'installe tranquillement dans un coin, attendant que je me décide.

Je marche timidement vers cet endroit et regarde les différentes armures proposées. La plupart sont faites pour des hommes, du type armoire à glace, et pèsent certainement plus lourd que moi. Je ne prends même pas la peine de les essayer. Mes yeux tombent alors sur une petite armure en cuire souple, constituée une plaque ventrale. Décidée, je l'essaie et apprécie la légèreté et la maniabilité de l'armure. Je la garde donc sur moi et me rends du côté des armes. Laissant de côté tout ce qui est arcs et arbalètes (je n'arriverai jamais à tendre la corde avec mes petits muscles), je cherche une épée qui pourrait me convenir.

Je m'avance donc vers la section des poignards et les observe tous, un par un. Je vois alors, dans un coin, deux petites lames fines et délicates. Je les attrape, appréciant la prise en main et la légèreté. Je veux faire la maligne en lançant mon poignard en l'air pour le rattraper mais je le loupe et ce dernier retombe sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Je rougis, regarde autour de moi. Je vois Legolas sourire, amusé. Toute rouge, je reprends la lame dans ma main et la repose là où je l'ai trouvé. Je me sens ridicule et absolument pas à ma place dans cette armurerie.

Je me trouve alors devant des épées. Chacune est unique dans sa forme. J'en attrape tout d'abord une qui est magnifiquement ornée mais ne réussit pas à la tenir à bout de bras. Trop lourde. A contrecœur je la repose et trouve ensuite une épée plus courte, assez légère mais ne me sens pas à l'aise avec, et la repose aussi. Commençant à désespérer après avoir essayé plusieurs armes différentes, je m'assoie à même le sol et réfléchis à une question qui me semble cruciale : comment survivre sans armes ?

- **Pourquoi désespérez-vous? **Me demande Legolas, apparut devant moi.

- **Je ne trouve aucune épée qui me convienne**, j'avoue.

- **Vous ne devez pas choisir correctement. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est une lame qui ne soit pas trop grande et légère. Vous avez besoin d'une épée simple. Celle-ci, par exemple.**

Legolas sortit une épée d'un fourreau en cuir et me la tendit. Quand je la prends dans mes mains je suis surprise par sa légèreté : aussi légère qu'une plume. Je fais quelques gestes, stupéfaite avec quelle habilité j'arrive à la manier. Le manche s'adapte parfaitement à ma main, et la lame brasse l'air avec une dextérité fascinante. Elle n'a aucune esthétique particulière, mais sa simplicité fait sa beauté.

- **C'est une bonne chose qu'on vous offre une arme, même si je serais là pour vous défendre, je ne peux hélas vous promettre de pouvoir veiller sur vous en permanence,** ajoute Legolas**. Mieux vaut que vous ayez une deuxième option. Un peu d'exercice ne vous ferez pas de mal**.

- **Certes, oui**, je réponds**. A condition de savoir se servir d'une épée**.

- **Vous y arriverez.**

** - Je… je ne me suis jamais servis d'une épée,** je dis d'une voix nouée.

** - Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais s'il le faut, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez guère le choix.**

** - Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je **_**ne sais pas**_** me battre. Je ne pourrais **_**jamais**_** tuer.**

Une boule dans l'estomac, je pose ma main sur mon arme en tremblotant, serrant fermement le manche dans ma paume. L'elfe me constate avec un regard doux; peut-être est-ce de la pitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retourne à nouveau et prend un poignard sur l'étalage. Il en extirpe une petite lame courbée et pointue qui brille de milles éclats, et des entrelacs sinueux sont finement gravés dessus. Le manche est fait d'un matériau qui m'est inconnu, du verre de couleur ivoire, me rappelant la Pierre de Lune.

- **Je vais vous montrer quelque chose**, me dit posément Legolas en s'approchant de moi.

Il me tend le poignard par la lame et j'en saisis le manche, froid dans ma paume.

- **Etes-vous droitière ou gauchère**? Me demande-t-il.

- **Droitière**.

Il fait alors un pas brusque vers moi, et je recule vivement, surprise, ne comprenant pas la nature de son élan brutal.

- **Si quelqu'un veut vous attaquer de front et qu'il est trop prêt pour que vous utilisiez de votre épée, utilisez ce poignard. Pour cela, levez votre bras droit comme ça pour parer l'attaque**, poursuit-il avec un ton professionnel.

Il m'attrape doucement le bras et le lève en équerre devant moi, puis fait mine de vouloir me donner un coup au ralenti, et je pare le coup comme il me l'a conseillé. Chacun de ses gestes sont mesurés et experts, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'enseigner le combat.

- **Servez-vous de la force de votre assaillant, vous êtes grande, alors n'attendez pas qu'il soit près de vous**, continue Legolas en se rapprochant de moi, si près que nos corps se touchent presque. **Et plantez-lui la lame dans le cœur, jusqu'à la garde.**

A ces mots, il saisit de sa main libre ma main qui retient le poignard et la tire en avant pour imiter le geste de façon très mesuré, arrêtant la lame juste sur le tissu de son haut. Je lâche un soupire sec, surprise par sa vivacité.

** - Surtout pas d'hésitation. Regardez-le bien dans les yeux avant de retirer la lame.**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je fais de même, le cœur palpitant et les mains tremblantes. Le bleu de ses yeux m'engloutit… Je sais que les elfes ont de forts pouvoirs d'attraction, et que certains peuvent lire nos âmes rien que par un regard, mais là… C'est troublant. C'est limite si je ne vais pas ouvrir la bouche tellement ses iris me désemparent. Je sens son souffle frais sur mon visage, songe à la pression douce mais ferme de sa main autour de mon poignet. L'instant s'écoule indéfiniment, le temps semblant s'être arrêté. Legolas desserre son emprise sur moi, mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. Il me regarde de haut en bas, parcourt du regard mes bras, mes épaules, mes mains, puis revient sur mon visage. Je sens un courant électrique me parcourir alors que je sens la proximité entre nos deux corps, nos peaux si proches, nos souffles qui se mêlent. Je tressaille de plaisir. Sent-il aussi ce désir qui me parcourt le corps comme une onde? Il s'écarte alors de moins lentement, me regarde avec impassibilité, puis se détourne. Je mets un moment avant de remettre mes idées en place et baisser les yeux.

- **Jamais je n'y arriverais**, je déglutis.

Legolas me constate un instant, et je ne saurais dire ce qu'il pense à cet instant, ni ce que son regard veut dire.

** - Il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas le choix.**

Je désire lui rendre la lame, mais il la repousse d'un geste de la main.

- **Gardez-la près de vous, elle vous sera utile**, me dit-il. **Il faut y aller**, finit-il en me désignant la sortie de la salle.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête suivit d'un sourire. Nous sortons de la pièce et regagnons le proche de la Maison en silence. Nous nous rapprochons du lieu où les membres de la Communauté se sont réunis. Tous sont là. Brusquement, le trac me saisit l'estomac. Je me demande pour je m'inquiète malgré moi. Gandalf, bien que je sache qu'il ait des réserves à mon égard me gratifie d'un sourire doux, presque paternel. Aragorn m'offre un sourire franc, que je lui rends. Boromir, à ses côtés, me salue vaguement en me regardant de haut. Apparemment, ma présence ne semble pas le ravir. Quelque peu refroidie par son accueil, je ne me laisse pas démonter et accepte la poignée de main si rude qu'elle faillit me briser les os, de Gimli. Il me salue de sa voix forte avec ravissement. Au moins un qui a l'air bien heureux de me voir. Je me mets à côté des Hobbits, qui me contemplent avec perplexité et curiosité. Chacun d'eux me sourit à sa façon : Pippin de façon tout à fait amicale et exubérante, Merry avec une certaine retenue, Sam avec timidité. Je m'étonne de ne pas voir Frodon, puis regarde Legolas se placer entre Gandalf et Aragorn sans me lancer un seul regard et, inutilement vexée, je détourne le regard.

- **Vous** **voyagez donc avec nous, Dame Olivia? **Me demande Sam.

- **En effet**, je réponds avec un grand sourire. **Et je vous en supplie, arrêter de m'appeler Dame!**

- **Chouette, plus on est de fou, plus on rit!** s'exclame Pippin.

Je me sens toute bizarre. Ça me fait bizarre de voir toute la Communauté en vrai. C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise... je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me remettre de toutes ces émotions, mêlé au fait d'assimiler cette réalité. Nous attendons l'arrivée d'Elrond, qui vent se positionner devant nous, droit, comme s'il s'apprête à nous adresser un discours solennel.

- **Le Porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. C'est sur lui seul que pèse la responsabilité du destin de l'Unique. Vous, compagnons qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Vous pouvez rester, ou revenir, ou vous écarter dans d'autres chemins. Sachez que plus loin vous irez, moins il vous sera facile de vous retirer. Car vous ne connaissez pas encore votre force d'âme, et vous ne sauriez prévoir ce que chacun pourra rencontrer sur la route.**

Il se tait un instant et me lance un regard entendu et grave, que je lui rends, accompagnant un hochement de tête entendu en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards que me lancent les membres de la Communauté. Honnêtement, je me sens prête – du moins, je le pense.

- **La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau**, dit Gandalf en s'appuyant sur son bâton de magicien.

Frodon apparaît alors, passant d'un pas lent devant chacun de nous, un air inquiet sur le visage et se place aux côtés de Gandalf, l'air perplexe.

- **Adieu**, reprend Elrond en nous fixant tour à tour pour s'arrêter sur moi, **ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagne**.

Il joint à son geste partant de son cœur et allant vers nous, que Legolas et Aragorn font en retour, et que j'imite de façon piteuse par politesse. Gandalf se détourne le premier aux côtés de Frodon, et toute la Communauté les suit pas à pas jusqu'à la sortie de Fondcombe. Je lève les yeux pour nous regarder traverser la cité, et je vois des Elfes nous regarder passer. Certains nous sourient, d'autres nous saluent même de la main en guise d'adieu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ils étaient nombreux. Je leur souris aimablement avant de reporter mon attention sur la conversation entretenue par la Compagnie. Malgré que je sois en fin de file, je devine très bien ce que demande Frodon au magicien.

- **Le Mordor**, demande le Hobbit, **Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite**?

- **A gauche,** répond le magicien en posant une main sur son épaule.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la Demeure d'Elrond, derrière moi, et aperçoit le Seigneur et Arwen nous observer depuis le sommet des marches. Je leur souris comme pour les saluer, ne sachant guère si ils m'ont vue ou non.

Alors que nous approchons du pont de pierre au dessus de la Bruinen, je me stoppe brutalement, la peur au ventre. Le vide s'étend bientôt sous mes pieds, et l'angoisse m'empêche d'avancer. Mes compagnons, qui ne m'ont pas vue, continuent de s'éloigner devant moi. _Putain de vertige…_

- **Donnez-moi votre main, si cela peut vous aider**, me dit Legolas, surgissant de derrière mon dos en me tendant la main.

Je regarde la main de l'Elfe pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il me fait un sourire encourageant et je lui souris doucement en attrapant sa main. Il resserre son étreinte sur ma main et je sens une agréable décharge me parcourir à nouveau la colonne vertébrale. Et nous traversons le pont, sans que je le remarque. Une fois de l'autre côté, la fierté gonfle ma poitrine alors que nous continuons de marcher. Legolas ne défait pas son étau autour de ma main, tiède et douce, ce que j'apprécie.

_Je ne vais jamais résister tout le voyage, je vais lui sauter dessus bien avant,_ je pense, à la fois amusée et inquiète.

Nous montons en serpentant lentement les longs sentiers escarpés qui mènent hors de la vallée de Fondcombe. Nous finissons par déboucher sur la haute lande où le vent siffle dans les bruyères. Legolas, qui m'a lâché la main, ferme la marche derrière moi, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas me perdre de vue. Et oui, je suis encore moins rapide que les Nains et les Hobbits; dure réalité, hein?

Je jette un dernier regard à la Dernière Maison Simple, qui scintille en contrebas près du Bruinen tumultueux. Le souvenir de mon dernier entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond me submerge, et sa voix résonne encore dans mon esprit.

_**"Votre quête commence ici. Découvrez ce que vous êtes, et levez le voile sur votre destin."**_

Oui, je pense. J'accomplirai mon destin et aiderai la Communauté coûte que coûte. Une bouffée d'air frais me fait bomber le torse de courage, et je détourne finalement les yeux et nous partons à grands pas dans la montagne.

* * *

*** N'ayez pas peur. Soyez forte, mon amie.**

**Et voilà, l'aventure commence! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de m'avoir lue!**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre! **


	7. Chapitre VII - Que l'aventure commence

**Mot de l'auteure :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Mine de rien, j'avance plutôt bien dans cette histoire ! C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de voir que ma fiction est relativement suivie. Je suis d'ailleurs fière de voir que mon idée des Celtes et de la prophétie ait généralement plu.

Pour une fois, je poste ce nouveau avec un peu d'avance (pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard)

Je n'oublie pas** yoOyOo, JennyGreenleaf, Vanariane, cismet**, **Dark Holy Phoenix, ShyAngel1997** et surtout ma fidèle **Juu-Grennleaf** ! Et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'ajouter en favorite ou en follow! Merciii!

Ci-dessous, les réponses aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu :

**Vanariane** : Ta review m'a tout simplement enchantée ! Merci d'apprécier mon travail, ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que le dernier chap a pu paraître un peu long, mais il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais dire dans ce chapitre que je ne savais pas où le couper, alors je l'ai laissé tel quel. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court, si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis contente que l'histoire des Celtes t'intéresse et paraisse crédible, et oui la prophétie vient de moi j'ai mis du temps à la trouver en m'inspirant, bien sûr, de ce cher Tolkien. Ah ? tu n'aime pas trop Bilbon ? Moi je l'adore, enfin plus dans le Hobbit que dans le SDA, c'est vrai… faut dire que dans SDA il ressemble plus à vieux pingre se transformant en Gollum qu'au Hobbit courageux et aventurier qu'il est dans le Hobbit, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Même si je trouve Arwen toujours un peu niaise (et toujours aussi inutile, disons-le franchement), je trouvais important de montrer que l'on peut se tromper en jugeant les gens trop vite, et puis au fond elle n'est pas méchante, elle est juste parfaite et on est jalouses d'elle parce qu'elle nous a piqué Aragorn x) Oui, j'aime beaucoup Celeniel et Elrond, j'aime beaucoup jouer avec ces personnages (ai-je bien dis « jouer »?). Aaaah, la relation Legolas/Olivia intéresse beaucoup de monde on dirait. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va évoluer, il y aura des hauts et des bas et que j'ai prévu pleins de choses pour ces deux-là! :D Et oui, une petite touche de Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur dans le chap 6 (tu as l'œil )). Olivia plus impertinente, plus égoïste, plus affirmée ? Ooh, ça va se faire, je te rassure. Cette aventure va la changer, on la verra évoluer, c'est certain. Maintenant, ce que j'espère c'est que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et sinon, ton histoire avance toujours aussi bien ? Je crois bien que tu as posté un nouveau chapitre que je n'ai pas encore lu, le dernier que j'ai lu était le 13ème je crois… je cours donc lire le 14ème avec la plus grande hâte ! :D Merci à toi ! J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions !

**Juu-Greenleaf :** HEYY TOI ! Ma p'tite Juu adorée ! Je t'attendais ! Wwwaa, la magicienne ! *-* Tu m'apprends à faire pareil ? J'espère que tu as apprécié le chap 5 et que tu as lu le 6. Merci pour ta review! Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas parlé ! Moi ça va, je fini ma dernière semaine de vacances (snif, déjà fini). OOh qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as passé un sale moment ? Raconte tout à tata Mimi ! Vraiment désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant d'ailleurs, mais comment dire… j'ai été punie d'ordi quelques jours alors (rien d'important, je me suis juste chopée le bec avec mes parents). J'espère que ça t'as passé, que tu te sens mieux, et que tu t'es réconciliée avec ton ami – faut pas lui en vouloir, je pense, il ne savait pas ce qui t'arrivait, si ? Et tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas d'être ta psy ! x) Toujours heureuse de constater que tu suis mon historie et que tu adore de plus en plus Olivia. Vous seriez très copines, toutes les deux xD j'aimerais vous voir avec une carte dans les mains x'D je sais que tu es douée, trésor, et je t'en veux pas… xD et oui, la pauvre Olivia, elle aura pas vu les films du Hobbit ! J'aurais péter un câble à sa place ! Mais bon, ce cher Bilbon lui a tout raconté alors, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas tout raté… Le conseil a été un peu chaud, c'est sur. Mais tu sais, quand Olivia a chuchoté l'idée du suicide collectif, tout les elfes l'ont entendu, alors en fait c'est comme si elle l'avait crié, ils n'ont juste pas voulu y faire attention, et je les comprends. T'imagines s'ils l'avaient écouté ? xD Olivia et Boromir vont s'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tu verras ! xD et merci de tes p'tits conseils, ça sert toujours ! :3 Le coup de l'autographe ? oui, j'avoue que j'en étais fière D La suite ? Mais c'est tout de suite ! :D Milles bisous !

* * *

.

Ce nouveau chapitre sera plus court que le dernier, tout va devenir moins rose pour notre Olivia. Et oui, l'aventure commence – et les ennuis aussi !

Je vous laisse lire la suite, maintenant.

_PS : une dernière petite chose que j'ai carrément oublié de préciser, je préfère écrire les noms des personnages en français, comme « Frodon », « Bilbon » et « Sacquet ». Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du m'habituer à la version française ^^ Bonne lecture._

_._

_PPS: Il y a eu une petite erreur de frappe à la fin de la conversation legolas/Olivia, je l'ai corrigé ^^' désolée!_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Que l'aventure commence**

.

Nous avons prit la route vers le Sud en silence. Le paysage qui nous entoure maintenant est bien plus rude et froid que la verte vallée du Grand Fleuve. Tout n'est désormais que de vastes plaines sèches et interminables, dont l'horizon n'est qu'une imposante chaîne de montagnes. Les paysages sont encore plus beaux que dans les films. Le problème c'est que le film fait passer le voyage comme une promenade de santé, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je commence vite à fatiguer, et mes jambes deviennent lourdes. Etrangement, et heureusement, je n'ai pas mal aux pieds, chaussés des si confortables bottes elfiques, dont je remercie les créateurs. Notre allure est plutôt lente, bien que je sois déjà épuisée. J'ignore comment fait Gandalf, qui marche en devant de la Compagnie aux côtés d'Aragorn. C'est peut être le plus des magiciens… Nous suivons tous en file indienne, et Legolas, qui a les yeux perçants, forme l'arrière-garde. La première partie de la journée est dure et morne, et je n'en garde que le souvenir du vent, une brise glacée soufflant des montagnes à l'est.

Alors que nous montons une colline hors sentier, je m'arrête un instant pour souffler et contemple la vue. Le spectacle est beau sous le ciel clair qui s'offre à mes yeux. C'est une belle journée, malgré le vent qui emmêle mes cheveux sur mon visage.

- **Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?** Commente Aragorn qui s'est arrêté à ma hauteur.

- **Oui, ça l'est**, je murmure doucement d'une voix essoufflée.

- **Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée?** Me demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- **Un peu, mais je sais que l'on va bientôt s'arrêter.**

En effet, je reconnais bientôt l'endroit où la Compagnie fera halte pour la nuit.

- **Allez, venez**, m'encourage Aragorn et me mettant la main sur le dos pour m'aider à avancer, **nous devons continuer.**

Alors qu'il me relâche et s'apprête à aller plus à l'avant, je prends la peine de le détailler une nouvelle fois. Aragorn est vraiment un très bel homme : viril, un peu rude et très séduisant. Il a une sorte de présence, de l'allure qui lui donne une certaine élégance. Bien qu'il ne possède pas la grâce, la démarche féline ni le corps souple et agile de Legolas, chacun de ses mouvements sont calculés et révélatifs de sa force et de sa détermination.

Je baisse la tête et quand je la relève, je croise le regard de Legolas. Celui-ci s'est arrêté et me regarde avec froideur, ou peut être est-ce juste une puissante indifférence. Je le vois faire un aller-retour des yeux si rapide entre Aragorn et moi que j'aurais pu le rater si je n'étais pas si absorbée par son regard. Il a dû me voir détailler le futur roi de près, il doit penser que je le trouve séduisant. Ce qui est le cas, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me fais frissonner de plaisir… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sens la culpabilité m'envahir. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi,_ je pense_, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble, ou comme s'il avait des sentiments à mon égard_. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fiche totalement, en réalité. Peut-être est-il juste choqué de nous voir ensemble, alors qu'Aragorn a ouvert son cœur à Arwen?

Legolas se retourne et reprend sa marche comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et Aragorn en fait de même, et l'incident est clos. Alors que toute la Communauté m'a déjà bien dépassée, je me retrouve à la traîne, encore en train de faire une pause. Je veux me dépêcher de les rattraper avec une telle hâte que je finis pas trébucher.

- **Putain de…!** je m'écrie fort peu élégamment en français alors que je tombe.

Fort heureusement, je sens soudain un bras agripper fermement le mien. Je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. D'accord, le geste pouvait être empressé du fait d'avoir été surprit, mais jamais on ne m'a rattrapé avec autant de rudesse. Comme si on avait voulu me faire mal exprès. Je tente de me relever le plus dignement possible pour remercier mon sauveur.

- **Et bien, en voilà une arrivée**, me dit ce dernier.

Je m'empourpre face au visage de Boromir. Je ne me l'imaginais pas aussi grand – il doit faire une bonne tête de plus que moi -, et il est si massif! La puissance émane de son corps comme des vagues. Son expression sur le visage me paraît moqueuse. Il me toise assez froidement. Je retiens mon souffle, mal à l'aise.

** - Merci…**

Pensant que l'incident est clos, je m'apprête à reprendre ma route. Mais quand son étau autour de mon bras se referme et me ramène en arrière pour me mettre face à lui, je ne peux cacher ma stupéfaction.

** - Vous dites venir d'un pays très lointain, damoiselle Olivia, **commence Boromir. **Tellement loin que personne n'en a jamais entendu parler.**

Je le toise avec incertitude, ne sachant où il veut en venir. Le ton de sa voix ne me rassure guère. Il ne me laisse cependant pas le temps de me remettre ou de réfléchir.

- **Sachez que je n'en crois rien**, poursuit-il. **Je sais que ce ne sont que des balivernes. Maintenant que le seigneur Elrond ne vous garde plus sous son aile, je peux vous parler franchement. J'ai la vague impression que vous nous cachez des choses, mais dites-vous bien que je finirais par découvrir ce que vous nous cacher, et j'espère pour vous que ça n'apportera rien contre cette Communauté. S'il le faut, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous,** finit-il.

Sa voix résonne douloureusement dans mon crane. _Personnellement_ _de moi? Il veut dire quoi, par là?_ Son visage exprime une telle méfiance et un tel dédain que j'aurais pus en reculer de frayeur, mais je sens sa poigne se resserrer sur mon bras un peu plus fort, me coupant la circulation du sang. Il me secoue légèrement, mais cela suffit à accentuer mon envie de pleurer. Habituellement j'adore et respecte le personnage de Boromir, mais là je le trouve vraiment énervant…et violent.

- **Comment ça, vous vous occuperez personnellement de moi? Je n'ai rien fais! Lâchez-moi !** je commence d'une voix nouée par la peur et la surprise. **Ecoutez, je ne veux pas m'énerver contre vous. Je ne suis pas une menteuse, Elrond m'a autorisé à venir, il a confiance en moi. Je veux juste aider, tout comme vous. Je suis de votre côté, alors lâchez mon bras, s'il vous plait, vous me faites mal !**

- **C'est cela. Je ne me fie guère aux elfes. Je pense plutôt que vous avez embobiné votre monde avec votre air innocent et votre joli minois. Mais vous ne bernerez pas, moi. Je vois clair en vous. Qu'est ce qui se cache donc sous cette enveloppe que l'on croit si fragile? Une espionne, peut-être? **

Alors là, c'était la limite à ne pas dépasser. Je veux bien reconnaître leur avoir mentit, mais je ne suis ni mauvaise ni garce. Et je refuse de me laisser insulter.

** - Mais c'est fini, oui? **J'explose**. Qu'est ce qui vous prend d'agresser des gens comme ça? Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vous jure que je vais hurler.**

** - C'est cela, criez. Comme ça, tout le monde se rendra compte à quel point vous êtes folle.**

** - Lâchez-la, Boromir**, intervient soudain une voix profonde que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je fixe un moment celui qui est intervenu et suis soulagée de sa présence. Boromir lui jette un regard mauvais, stoppé dans sa réplique, mais ne lâche pas mon bras pour autant. Boromir renifle avec dédain et continue de toiser Legolas, mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- **Vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est une espionne, Prince Legolas **? poursuit Boromir, relâchant néanmoins la pression sur mon bras. **Regardez comment elle nous parle, comment elle se comporte. Elle n'est pas normale, rien en elle ne l'est et je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache des choses.** **Et cela n'est bon pour aucun de nous. Alors elle devrait me remercier de lui permettre d'être ici avec nous, et s'excuser de compromettre cette quête déjà peu prometteuse**.

- **Espionne ou non, elle est sous ma responsabilité**, répond l'elfe d'une voix froide mais calme. **Et elle ne vous doit aucune gratitude, ni aucune excuse. C'est vous qui devriez vous excuser d'adopter un comportement aussi brutal. Maintenant, lâchez-la.**

Le visage de Boromir prend une expression outrée tandis que j'en suis interloquée. D'accord, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on réponde à ma place, mais je suis soulagée de l'intervention de l'elfe. Boromir semble sur le point de s'étouffer et perd un court instant le stoïcisme de son visage.

- **Je n'ai aucune excuse à présenter à cette…à cette**… crache-t-il, venimeux.

- **Je vous déconseille fortement de poursuivre cette phrase qui pourrait mener à une situation encore plus fâcheuse,** dit Legolas froidement mais poliment.

Il se passe un long silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard. Puis Boromir me lance un regard, mêlé d'incompréhension et de colère, puis me lâche un peu brutalement, m'envoyant dans les bras de Legolas, qui me réceptionne avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être brutalisée par ma chute.

- **Vous parlez avec votre cœur, maître elfe, pas avec votre tête**, déclare Boromir, acide.

- **Elle n'est pas votre responsabilité, Boromir**, répète Legolas en insistant sur les mots alors qu'il enlace mes épaules d'un bras.

Instinctivement, je me blottis contre son torse, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Je suis malheureusement encore trop vexée par l'attitude de Boromir pour profiter des abdos de mon elfe.

** - Soit. Mais retenez bien ceci, maître elfe : si j'ai la preuve qu'elle est belle est bien une espionne et qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit, elle deviendra ma responsabilité, **le menace Boromir**. Je ne laisserai pas votre cupidité entraver le but de cette Communauté.**

Legolas m'entraîne avec lui en avant en jetant un dernier regard à Boromir, son bras toujours dans mon dos. Il marche calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou plutôt comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Je suis assurée par son attitude. La tension que j'ai ressentie s'est évanouie, remplacée par une impression de chaleur. Je me rends compte que j'ai une entière confiance en Legolas. Cette confiance, qui s'est établie en si peu de temps, me déroute un peu, et je dois avouer être flattée que l'elfe ait prit ma défense.

Je me presse un peu plus près de Legolas, appréciant la sensation de son corps souple pressé contre le sien. Legolas me jette un regard surprit, puis passe une main dans mon dos, caressant avec ma colonne vertébrale pour me consoler. Je tremble de plus belle sous le plaisir de la caresse aérienne du Prince Elfique. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne peut pas entendre les battements affolés de mon cœur.

- **Il ne vous a pas fait mal?** S'enquiert-t-il une fois que nous sommes assez éloignés de Boromir.

- **Non**, je réponds bien que mon bras me fasse encore mal.

- **Il faut lui pardonnez. Il prend cette mission très à cœur, c'est quelqu'un de très méfiant.** **Mais malgré sa rudesse, c'est un homme bon et qui a grand cœur**.** Il a simplement grandit dans la crainte et le refus de l'étranger. **

** - Vous aussi, pourtant, **je rétorque en sachant que les elfes sylvains étaient réputés pour leur méfiance envers les étrangers**.**

** - Oui, mais ma longue existence m'a appris à ne plus me méfier d'autrui. Dites-vous que Boromir fait cela pour protéger son peuple. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous perçoive réellement comme une menace, ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. **

- **Et vous, vous trouvez que je suis une menace?** Je rétorque en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Legolas me détaille fixement, ce qui a le don de me faire rougir. Le bleu de ses iris semble m'engloutir toute entière, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans les abysses de la mer, entourée d'une plénitude rassurante. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées par le voyage, preuve que je les mords souvent, regrettant un bon baume à lèvres. La façon dont Legolas me détaille me donne l'impression d'être toute petite, et j'essaie de mesurer les battements furtifs de mon cœur qui cherche à s'emballer.

** - Je pense que vous êtes une énigme, Olivia. Votre âme à son secret, et votre vie son mystère. Mais vous n'êtes pas une menace. Il est difficile de vous cerner, mais il est dit que les mystères les plus profonds résident parfois dans les choses les plus simples.**

Je me sens devenir rouge comme une pivoine, et en me voyant si confuse, un léger sourire – qui se révèle terriblement craquant - ourle les lèvres de l'elfe sylvain. Oh, ce sourire! Je me sens fondre inéluctablement, et si je n'avais pas suffisamment de bienséance et de retenue, je me jetterais à son cou. Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais fait une déclaration aussi touchante et… romantique. Je sais que c'est lui, le prince charmant que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Peut-être y aurait-il une infime chance pour que lui et moi… Je coupe instantanément court à mes pensées et ferme mon esprit à ses rêveries. Il y a une différence inébranlable entre nous.

Non, pas une différence. Un fossé. Un gouffre si profond qu'à cette seule pensée, je manque d'air. Il n'y a aucun espoir de relation future entre nous. Je ne dois pas penser à construire une idylle ici, alors qu'à chaque instant nous sommes sur le point de perdre nos vies. Il est idiot de penser à lui d'une autre façon qu'un compagnon de voyage, et en même temps si cruel. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Mes poings se crispent et je dois lutter pour contenir les larmes qui me piquent les yeux. Oui, je ne suis vraiment rien...

- **Je suis désolée**.

**- Pourquoi cela?**

** - … C'est de ma faute si la compagnie est si peu soudée. Ma présence gêne tout le monde… je fous tout en l'air partout où je passe…**

** - Ce que vous dites est faux. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, **me rassure l'Elfe d'une voix douce. **Et vous êtes là, maintenant, vous faites partie des nôtres****... **

** - Parce que vous êtes de cet avis, vous ?**

Je suis plutôt surprise, je m'attendais plutôt à un exposé sur « Pourquoi Olivia devrait rester à Fondcombe à cueillir des fleurs plutôt que d'aller botter les fesses de Sauron »...

- **Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne trouve pas cette idée complètement folle... Que je ne la comprends pas... Seulement, Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond savent ce qu'ils font, et je n'ai pas la prétention d'en savoir plus qu'eux. Je leur fais entièrement confiance, et s'ils estiment que vous êtes digne de cette mission, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer.**

- **Ah... Bon...?** je bafouille, perplexe devant tant de sagesse.

** - Oui. Alors vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir.**

Je hoche la tête négativement et me dégage de son bras.

** - Non, Boromir a raison. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous, parce que je suis une femme.**

A la manière dont je le dis, on dirait que c'est une insulte. Je me mets à renifler et tente de ravaler mes sanglots. Je me sens terriblement vexée, et je n'ose pas le lui montrer. Legolas me prend alors la main et me fait avancer pour rattraper le retard que nous avons prit sur les autres.

- **Où est donc passé la fougue qui vous a poussée à vous dresser devant les autres? Vous avez montré à tous que vous étiez capable d'entreprendre ce voyage**. **Vous n'avez pas à regretter d'être ce que vous êtes**. **Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien**. **Cela devrait être la seule chose qui compte aux yeux de** tous, me dit-il avec une sincérité qui me désempare.

Touchée par ses paroles, je me laisse fondre.

- **Vous** **ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça**… je réponds en me laissant entraîner vers l'avant.

- **Je vous ai observée**, m'avoue Legolas en regardant droit devant lui. **Il est vrai que vous êtes étrange, mais je ne perçois rien de mauvais en vous.**

Je jurerai que mon cœur vient de faire un triple salto dans ma poitrine. Je suis légèrement surprise par son attitude : soudainement, il est devenu plus attentionné, moins distant. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa responsabilité envers moi, peut-être ressent-il le besoin d'être plus présent et de me rassurer afin de mener à bien sa mission. N'empêche, sa méthode est efficace : je ne pense même plus à ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai retrouvé le sourire – en même temps, avec tout ce qu'il vient de me dire…

- **Je suis si étrange que ça?** je l'interroge avec le sourire.

** - Un peu, il faut l'avouer.**

** - Dans le bon sens, ou dans le mauvais sens?**

- **J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore décidé**, me taquine Legolas avec un sourire.

Je lui donne un (léger) coup de poing dans l'épaule. Discuter avec lui est quelque chose de très agréable, de nouveau. Nous nous sourions jusqu'à ce qu'un timide silence s'installe entre nous. Mes doigts se raccrochent à mon au pendentif de Katee, toujours accroché autour de mon cou. Je fais coulisser le cheval en argent le long de la chaîne et le contemple quelques instants, pensive.

- **Vous portez un très beau bijou**, me dit Legolas en fixant le petit cheval argenté.

** - Oh, merci. C'est un cadeau.**

** - Vous savez que le cheval représente?**

Je secoue la tête et le regarde, l'incitant à m'en dire plus.

**- Il incarne la liberté et la force. Il nous donne le courage d'avancer et de faire face à notre destin. La personne qui vous l'a offert souhaite vous inciter à avoir confiance en vous, ainsi qu'à vous enseigner une relation constructrice. Pour nous les elfes, les bijoux que nous portons sont représentatifs de nos âmes, ainsi que l'ampleur des sentiments qu'éprouve la personne qui vous l'a offert.**

- **Ooh**…je souffle longuement en détaillant le bijou de près. **Ce sont de belles vertus, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles me qualifient vraiment. C'est seulement quelqu'un qui m'est très cher qui me l'a offert.**

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'y crois pas, je pourrais le vexer dans ses croyances. Je regarde le cheval en argent pensivement. Ma gorge se serre au souvenir de Katee. Elle était persuadée les significations et les vertus d'une pierre, d'une plante, d'une couleur ou de quoi que ce soit étaient réelles. Et elle y croyait dur comme fer. A vrai dire, je me plaisais à y croire aussi. Penser à elle et à ses petites manies me fait sourire, m'émouvant légèrement. Il s'écoule un temps, quelque peu gênant, durant lequel je me sens idiote de repenser à mon foyer et à mes proches maintenant.

- **Est-ce un cadeau de votre fiancé?** Me demande Legolas, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je le considère un instant, étonnée, avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je lâche un petit rire hystérique face à sa blague. L'elfe, qui me regardait avec un sérieux absolu, hausse les sourcils et m'observe comme si j'étais soudainement folle. Je glousse pendant un moment, puis essaie de me calmer en me rendant compte que j'ai l'air ridicule.

- **Non, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de fiancé**, je dis en continuant à rire.

Il soupire un "Oh" avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage, comme si de rien n'était. Son regard reste figé sur l'horizon alors que nous marchons, paupières légèrement plissées. Je cesse de le regarder, embarrassée par une idée stupide. S'inquiétait-il du fait que j'ai un fiancé? _Arrête de rêver, Olivia._ C'est une pensée idiote, je sais, mais mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer cela. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à son visage parfait dont les traits ne laissent paraître aucune émotion, si ce n'est un calme troublant. Je lève les yeux, car nous ne sommes plus seuls. En effet, nous rejoignons enfin le reste de la Compagnie.

- **Merci de m'avoir défendue**, j'annonce à Legolas tandis qu'il se retourne vers moi, **ainsi que de m'avoir tenu compagnie. C'est très agréable de discuter avec vous.**

En disant cela, je me donne une leçon à moi-même. La prochaine fois, il faut que je me débrouille seule, que je sois capable de me défendre. Je ne me suis pas montrée assez dure, je n'ai pas réussis à me faire respecter. Je me suis contentée de recevoir des coups. Et j'aurais dû réagir, j'aurais dû imposer le respect. Il faut que je parvienne à m'imposer et à m'endurcir. Je serais mise à l'épreuve durant tout le voyage, il faut que je me montre à la hauteur, sinon...

C'est pour cela que la prochaine fois (parce que je suis sûre qu'il y aura une prochaine fois) je saurais réagir, je saurais me défendre.

- **Vous m'en voyez ravi**, me répond l'elfe avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je le souris avant de le laisser tranquille – à contrecœur – je ne veux pas lui paraître collante, ni lourde. Pendant les heures de marche qui suivent, je fais route avec Merry et Pippin, qui n'ont cessé de me questionner sur mes "visions" et mon lieu d'origine. Comme Elrond me l'a demandé, je ne réponds qu'évasivement et tente d'éviter au maximum le sujet. Les paysages défilent, passant de plaines sèches aux collines escarpées. Après quelques heures de marche, nous faisons finalement halte en fin d'après-midi et plantons le campement.

Le soir, alors que nous terminons de manger assis devant un bon feu de camp, Pippin me demande, curieux:

** - Votre chez vous ne vous manque pas, Olivia?**

- **Et bien**, je commence, un peu mal à l'aise alors que tout le monde me regarde**. Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi, **j'avoue en baissant la tête.

Je remonte un peu plus la couverture qui entoure mes épaules. Ce n'est pas vraiment faux, pas du tout même. Après tout, je n'ai plus de maison ni de famille dans ce monde.

- **Pourquoi?** Demande Frodon en me fixant de ses yeux bleus, intrigué.

- **C'est… compliqué.**

J'aurais aimé qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas insister, et que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais...

** - Et votre famille? **Insiste Pippin.

Ma gorge se serre à cette question. Sans s'en rendre compte, il enfonce le clou dans la plaie.

- **Je n'ai plus de famille**, finis-je par dire en fixant les braises du feu.

Ça aussi, c'est vrai. Un silence plein de gêne s'installe alors, et tous mes compagnons se regardent, me regarde ou baissent la tête. Merry envoie une tape dans la nuque de son cousin pour son manque de tact. Là, au moins, la discussion est close.

Je me sens me refermer sur moi-même. Pippin tente à plusieurs reprises de me faire rire, sans grand succès. Je suis trop absorbée dans mes souvenirs et mes pensées pour le remarquer, mais au bout d'un moment, devant son air triste, je finis par lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, il ne peut pas savoir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Legolas, assis près d'Aragorn et de Gimli, me fixant. Son visage est de marbre, mais il me fixe. Son regard semble désolé. J'ai l'impression qu'il me voit comme une bête en cage. Cela me fait me sentir mal, et le besoin de m'isoler surgis.

- **J'ai besoin d'être seule**, leur dis-je.

Je me lève en resserrant la couverture sur mon corps puis m'éloigne du campement. Je m'isole à l'écart, près d'un arbre contre lequel je m'adosse pour fixer la vue, ainsi que le ciel noir dans lequel la lune tente de percer les nuages grisâtres. Je regrette instantanément la timidité qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner du groupe (ils m'auraient assommés de questions, j'en suis certaine...).

Je ne suis pas sûre de regretter ma vie d'avant tant celle-ci présage une foule de choses à découvrir et de personnes à rencontrer. Je suis à peu près aussi excitée qu'effrayée et, étrangement, je ne suis pas non plus certaine que ma peur domine... Je suis seule. J'ai mal. Mais je dois avancer.

Lorsque le froid finit pas m'attendre en me faisant frémir et que je ressens la fatigue de la journée, je retourne auprès de mes compagnons. Ils sont tous chacun dans leur coin, préparant leur couchette ou déjà endormis. Me glisse dans la mienne en grelottant avant de sentir ma chaleur corporelle réchauffer mes couvertures. Avant de sentir le sommeil m'emporter, j'ai une dernière pensée de ma mère. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait que je dormais entourée uniquement d'homme, elle qui refusait que j'aille à une soirée pyjama s'il y avait des garçons. Un sourire esquisse mes lèvres avant que je ne m'endorme pour de bon.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par le chant matinal des oiseaux, et la caresse des premiers rayons du soleil sur mes paupières. Je fronce le nez, aucune chance pour que je me lève; j'ai suffisamment de mal à trouver le sommeil depuis plusieurs nuits, alors ce n'est pas quand je suis enfin à l'aise que je vais bouger. Autour de moi, je sens la Communauté s'éveiller peu à peu, mais la quiétude de mon sommeil m'empêche de me lever. Je tente de ramener ma couverture sur moi, mais quelqu'un me la retire doucement mais fermement.

- **Allez, Olivia, il faut vous levez, nous devons partir**, me dit doucement la voix d'Aragorn.

- **Non…pas encore**, je gémis. **Laissez-moi cinq petites minutes**.

** - Je suis navré, mais ça ne va pas être possible.**

- **Mais il est encore tôt**…je dis d'une voix ensommeillée.

- **Peut-être, mais c'est la meilleure heure pour partir discrètement, **continue le rôdeur avec un sourire.** Allez, ne vous faites pas prier.**

** - Maaaiiiis heeeuu…**

A contrecœur, je me redresse finalement et m'étire. Je baille aussi fort me le permet ma mâchoire. Je touche mes cheveux; ils sont en pétard. Je me les brosse rapidement alors que tout le monde se prépare. Une fois que je sens que ma coiffure est à peu près correcte, je me mouille le visage dans le bol d'eau que j'ai remplis la veille, regrettant amèrement une bonne douche. Finalement, je range mes affaires – en étant la dernière, pour ne pas changer – et rejoins mes compagnons, réunis pour un petit déjeuné sommairement constitué de pain, de fromage et d'eau. Puis, une fois cela fait dans un grand calme, nous reprenons notre route.

Nous marchons toute la journée. Malgré le confort que m'apportent mes bottes elfiques, je sens mes jambes devenir du coton et mes muscles de la purée. Mais je sens bien que j'ai plus d'endurance qu'au début, et j'arrive désormais à marcher devant les Hobbits – victoire!

A un moment, nos atteignons un pic où des pierres saillent de l'herbe jaunie. Je reconnais immédiatement cet endroit en tant que fan ; c'est le passage du film de La Communauté de l'Anneau, juste après le départ, lorsqu'il y a un gros plan sur chaque personnage avec la musique culte en fond(*****). Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres, et à l'instant où nous passons au fameux endroit.

** - Tin tin, tin, tintintiiin ! TINTINTIIN, TINTINTIIN, TINTINTIIIIIN! TIN, TINTIN, TIN, TINTINTIIIIN! TINTINTIN! TINTINTIIN! TINTINTIIIIIIN!**

Vous ne reconnaissez pas la mélodie? C'est normal. Je suis juste en train d'imiter la musique thème du Seigneur des Anneaux. "C'est un peu comme si j'étais dans le film!" je pense. _OK, idée très con_.

- **Quelle est donc cette musique que vous fredonner sans arrêt**? M'interroge Frodon, curieux.

- **Heu, des chansons de mon pays**, j'improvise. **Ce serait vraiment trop compliqué à vous raconter … **j'ajoute avec un sourire désolé**.**

** - Ooh... c'est étrange. Je veux dire, elles ont quelque chose d'étrange et d'agréable à la fois. **

Je souris à ses mots, me retenant de rire et de tout lui raconter. S'il savait!

**- Vous chantez bien, **ajoute-t-il.

** - Ah, heu merci.**

** - Ah, ça oui! **S'exclame Pippin**.**

** - Pippin, c'est pas drôle de plaisanter! **Je dis en rougissant.

- **Mais il ne plaisante pas,** rajoute Merry.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. _Ah, ces Hobbits_! Nous arrivons en fin d'après midi aux Monts Brumeux, dans un endroit rocheux où je sais que nous arrêterons pour nous reposer et déjeuner, et où les oiseaux de Saroumane vont arriver, nous empêchant ainsi de prendre le chemin du sud. L'endroit est sur un point culminant, encerclé de parois rocheuses et couronné d'un vieux bouquet d'arbres tordus et de broussailles autour desquels gît un cercle brisé de grosses roches saillantes.

- **Ils nous faudra prendre à l'Est des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours**, annonce Gandalf et s'asseyant. **Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là, nous prendrons à l'Est, vers le Mordor.**

** - Quarante jours? **Je m'exclame**. Ben dis donc, la trotte!**

"Heureusement qu'on ne pourra pas y aller", je pense pour moi-même. Le feu est vite allumé par les Hobbits et je sens l'appétissante odeur de saucisse grillée venir me chatouiller les narines. Je vois Sam et Frodon discuter alors que Boromir donne des leçons de maniement d'épées à Merry et Pippin, sous le regard bienveillant d'Aragorn qui fume sa pipe.

- **Deux, un, cinq. Bien. Très bien**, encourage Boromir alors qu'il combat avec Pippin, lui montrant comment attaquer et parer les coups.

- **Bougez vos pieds**! lui rappelle Aragorn.

- **Tu es doué, Pippin ! **Dit Merry, debout à quelques mètres et attendant de combattre à son tour.

- **Merci**, répond Pippin gaiement alors qu'il continue à se battre contre Boromir.

- **Plus vite**, les encourage Boromir.

Je continue à regarder Boromir se battre avec les Hobbits. Il est plutôt bon avec eux, mieux que quand il est avec moi, bien que cela doive être parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire des commentaires désobligeants.

Je m'approche de Gandalf et Gimli qui sont en train de discuter. Je sais de quoi. Le nain est en train d'essayer de convaincre Gandalf de passer par la Moria. Ce que nous allons faire de toute façon, je le sais, mais il ne faut pas changer le cours des choses…

- **Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que cela ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement**, dit Gimli, à la pensée de l'hospitalité généreuse de son cousin.

Je ressens un petit pincement au cœur, sachant pertinemment que Balïn est mort. Le découvrir sera une chose douloureuse pour Gimli. La culpabilité commence déjà à m'envahir.

- **Non Gimli, je n'emprunterai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autres choix**, répond Gandalf.

En entendant ces mots, je sais que les Crébains ne vont pas tarder à arriver et que nous devrons nous cacher rapidement. Me préparant mentalement, je laisse mon sac déballé près de moi, pour le jeter dans les buissons afin de le couvrir plus rapidement, tandis que j'éteindrai le feu et m'assurerai que tout le monde est bien caché.

Je me mets face au magicien, attendant poliment qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Quand il le fait, ses yeux bleus gris me scrutent avec douceur et inquiétude.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Oh, si…enfin je crois. Gandalf, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir autorisé à venir dans cette Compagnie. Je sais que selon vous, je ne devrais pas être là, mais je veux vraiment vous aider, vous savez. Je suis là pour ça, après tout. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me croient pas à la hauteur, mais je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux. J'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de ce voyage. Alors même si vous pensez que ma venue est une erreur, je ferais tout pour vous prouver que je mérite de faire ce voyage et que l'on peut me considérer comme membre à part entière.**

Gandalf écoute silencieusement mes paroles, la bouche pincée vers l'avant, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il réfléchit. Je vois un sourire doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres minces. Sa méfiance à mon égard semble s'être dissipée, à mon grand soulagement.

- **J'ai eu tord de vous sous-estimer, Olivia**, me dit-il. **Vous êtes pleine de bon sens, valeureuse et généreuse, malgré ce que je croyais au départ. Vous portez bien les valeurs du peuple dont vous descendez. Le seigneur Elrond m'a tout raconté**, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçu plus tôt…j'aurais dû remarquer toutes ces similitudes. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vous avouer que j'ai pesé beaucoup de gens à la balance, et je les ai trouvés très légers, en discrétion, en bonté... La confiance ne se commande pas, et la bonté ne se présume pas. Je ne pense pas qu'Elrond ait fait une erreur en vous envoyant avec nous; vous étiez destinée à croiser notre chemin, comme le prévoyait la prophétie. Vos visions ont été apportées jusqu'à nous pour nous venir en aide, voilà la seule interprétation logique que je peux vous donner.**

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés sur la pierre, quelque peu détendue. Je ressens le besoin d'être rassurée.

- **Néanmoins…J'ai peur**, je lui avoue en perdant mon sourire.

- **Et de quoi donc?**

** - J'ai peur de tout ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur de ce qui peut nous attendre, j'ai peur d'être confrontée à la mort, ou de mourir. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi un jour, et que ma venue ne vous cause que des ennuis. Pensez-vous qu'en voulant réaliser mon rêve, je me suis perdue moi-même?**

Gandalf me constate avec patience, les lèvres pincées, puis me lance un sourire en se rapprochant de moi avec un regard bienveillant.

** - Vous savez, je ne pense pas que les choses arrivent vraiment par hasard, il y a beaucoup de forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde. Et de la façon dont vous vous servirez de vos visions dépendra du sort de beaucoup. Je pense que c'est cela que voulait dire la prophétie. Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus; vous avez été désignée pour nous rejoindre, et par conséquent vous n'avez jamais été perdue. Et c'est plutôt encourageant, non?**

Il me sourit avec confiance et gentillesse avant d'ajouter :

- **Dites-vous qu'il y a davantage en vous qu'il n'y paraît à l'œil**, me chuchote-t-il sur le ton de la confidence avec un clin d'œil. **Et qu'avoir du courage consiste parfois au fait d'avoir peur**.

Je médite sur ses paroles quelques instants, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout compris dans ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Son sourire bienveillant me console grandement et ses paroles me mettent du baume au cœur. Je sens ma gorge se nouer en pensant au sort qui l'attend dans quelques jours…_Non, je dois me retenir de pleurer._ Je ne dois pas le lui dire, il ne faut pas. Et puis, de toute façon, il reviendra, je le sais. Je ne dois pas m'en faire, tout ira bien.

- **Merci Gandalf**, je dis doucement.

Légèrement réconfortée, je me relève en soupirant. Le magicien hoche la tête en réponse tandis que je m'éloigne et qu'il reprend sa discussion avec Gimli. Je n'ose pas m'approcher de Legolas, qui scrute suspicieusement le ciel, guettant le moindre danger. Je me rapproche alors doucement de Sam et Frodon, qui me lancent chacun un sourire chaleureux. Ils ne me disent rien et retournent à leur contemplation du cours d'escrime de Boromir. Moi, je garde mon regard rivé sur les chaînes de montagnes autour de nous, si dentelées et grises. Mon regard se pose mécaniquement sur Legolas, que je vois de profil. Il est si beau, si droit, si fier…

Je me retourne, Aragorn se tient debout devant moi. Majestueux, il semble m'attendre. Il me sourit aimablement, quoique j'y décèle un amusement certain. Je ne bouge pas, faisant comme si de rien n'était, ne comprenant pas sa véritable intention. On dirait qu'il attend que je régisse.

- **Alors, vous-êtes prête?** M'avise-t-il.

- **Heu…prête à quoi?** Je demande.

- **A commencer votre entraînement**, me dit-il.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, puis remarque alors son épée à la main. Je le regarde avec incertitude. Mais de quoi il parle?

- **Heu... vous voulez bien m'éclairer, parce que je ne vois pas là…**

** - Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à vous servir d'une épée? **

** - Vous voulez m'entraîner au combat, là? Maintenant?** Je le questionne.

- **Pourquoi pas, puisque vous insistez**, dit le rôdeur.

Je le regarde sans être sûre d'avoir tout saisit. Il y a un léger silence puis il me sourit à nouveau, dévoilant ses dents, comme s'il se retenait de rire.

- **Qui vous a dit que je…enfin que je souhaitais apprendre le combat**? Je demande.

- **Et bien, disons que quelqu'un m'a informé de vos craintes. Et puis, il serait plus sage de vous initier, étant donné ce qui vous attend,** répond Aragorn.

Aussitôt, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Legolas. Celui-ci, qui m'observait jusqu'à maintenant détourne le regard et se replonge dans la contemplation du paysage. Je crois voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses belles lèvres. Est-ce lui qui en parlé à Aragorn? C'est fort possible. Intérieurement, je lui en veux de lui en avoir parlé. C'était comme un secret, il ne devait pas en parler ouvertement. Combien de personne sont-elles au courant que je ne sais pas me battre? Comme si cela ne suffit pas pour faire encore plus penser aux autres que je n'ai vraiment rien à faire dans cette quête. Je me sens vexée, même si je sais que l'intention n'était pas mauvaise.

** - Nan, pas question. Vous allez me mettre la raclée!**

- **Mais non, je vous assure que tout ira bien, vous verrez**. **J'irai doucement, si cela peut vous rassurer. Allez, ne vous faites pas prier,** insiste Aragorn.

Je pousse un bon gros soupir et me lève de manière pantouflarde avant de le suivre en traînant des pieds.

- **Puisque je n'ai pas le choix,** je soupire.

Nous descendons rejoindre le lieu où Boromir s'entraîne avec Merry et Pippin. Il me lance un regard noir, mais ne dit rien et retourner à son combat. Aragorn se poste en face de moi et dégaine son épée. Je fais de même en tremblotant, nerveuse. Je sens plusieurs regards tournés vers moi, ce qui ne m'aide pas franchement.

- **Très bien, nous allons commencer par les bases. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire avec une épée. Attaquez-moi**, m'ordonne Aragorn, sur la défensive.

Allons bon, il a fumé quoi, le rôdeur? Je ne suis qu'une débutante dans le maniement des armes, et lui pratique ça depuis … hmm … Cinquante ans? Soixante ans? Rien que ça…! Mais comme une idiote, j'acquiesce de la tête et me mets en place, tandis que Sam et Frodon, Gandalf et Gimli, et peut-être Legolas, m'observent en silence.

Je me lance finalement et donne un coup minable sur l'épée d'Aragorn, presque craintivement. Mon attaque ne lui a absolument rien fait, et c'est lui qui charge désormais. Je rends compte que mon coup est une d'une caresse face aux siens. Bon Dieu ce que ça fait mal de recevoir des coups, même sur votre épée! Il était pas censé y aller doucement? Ça résonne dans tout votre corps, et ça fait mal, nom d'un chien!

Il charge à nouveau, mais comme j'ai retenu que Aragorn + épée = bobos, je l'esquive d'une manière peu élégante, me retrouvant les fesses au sol. Il s'approche afin de me toucher le ventre et mettre à terme le duel. Sauf que je me propulse sur mes jambes, surprenant Aragorn qui se stoppe net dans sa course. Décidant de vite finir le combat, il fait pleuvoir une série de coups que j'essaie de parer du mieux que je peux en l'esquivant, sursautant à chaque secousse provoquée par le choc des deux lames. Je sens bien qu'il retient ses coups (même s'ils sont déjà bien puissants) et que ses gestes sont plus lents et mesurés pour que je puisse agir, mais cela reste inutile. D'une magnifique parade, maniant son épée avec rapidité, il envoie ma lame elfique valser fans l'air. Celle-ci atterrit derrière moi sur le sol. Aragorn tend son épée vers moi, à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine en signe de victoire. J'écarte les bras, vaincue.

- **Génial**, je ronchonne en retenant un juron.

- **Ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début,** m'encourage-t-il cependant. **C'est tout à fait normal de ne pas réussir au premier coup.**

** - Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis nulle. Ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien, je ne saurais jamais me battre comme.**

** - Vous apprendrez à vous battre, et vous saurez manier l'épée aussi bien que moi, **dit-il d'un air confiant**. Mais cela prendra du temps, et de l'entraînement. Vous n'êtes pas nulle, vous êtes seulement débutante. **

Je me mords les lèvres car j'aimerai pouvoir répliquer, lui expliquer que je n'y arriverais pas parce que je suis trop maladroite.

- **Admettez que pour un début, c'est loin d'être prometteur**, dis-je d'un air abattu en me massant mon fessier douloureux pour argumenter mes propos.

** - Chacun s'adapte et progresse à son rythme. Je vais vous aidez, vous allez voir : quand vous vous battez, vous devez tenir plus fermement votre épée, sans être trop rigide comme vous le faites. J'ai remarqué que vous avez un bon jeu de jambes, ce qui est un très bon avantage, alors essayez de bien garder vos pieds au sol pour mieux plus stable et garder l'équilibre. Cela vous permettra de faire des gestes plus contrôlés et d'être moins déséquilibrée quand vous recevez des coups.**

J'acquiesce à chacun de ses conseils, prenant note de tout ce que je dois appliquer pour m'améliorer. Aragorn me propose alors de recommencer et je ne me sens pas de refuser. Je ramasse mon arme et me repositionne tandis qu'Aragorn m'encourage. Cette fois je charge avec moi de retenue. Il esquive aussitôt mon attaque et en profite pour m'assaillir de coups si rapides que je ne les vois pas tous passer. J'essaie d'appliquer tous les conseils qu'il m'a donné, mais je suis tellement concentrée sur ses gestes que j'oublie d'améliorer les miens. Avec un parement, il fait sauter mon épée de mes mains (pour la deuxième fois), qui tombe au sol une seconde fois et, me savant vaincue il s'avance pour mettre à nouveau fin au duel. Cependant, à sa plus grande ignorance, je me prépare à un dernier espoir. J'attends qu'il soit près de moi pour me pencher en avant et esquiver son épée. J'empoigne son vêtement, l'attire fort contre moi sur le côté dans le but de le déséquilibrer et, à l'aide d'une prise de judo, je crochète ma jambe en l'air face aux siennes pour faire obstacle et le faire tomber. Complètement surpris, le rôdeur trébuche et lâche son épée au vol avant de tomber sur le dos dans un bruit mat. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et du fait qu'il soit à terre, je me saisis son épée au sol avant de la pointer sur son ventre. Un lourd silence s'abat autour de nous, dans lequel je reprends mon souffle. Je me retrouve devant neuf paires d'yeux incrédules. Tous, moi y compris, sommes impressionné par ce qu'il vient de se passer : je viens de battre Aragorn.

Ce dernier se relève, encore sonné, la surprise jouant sur son visage, et me félicite chaudement pour l'incroyable exploit que j'ai accompli. Il m'administre une grande tape sur l'épaule. J'entends Gimli m'acclamer de sa voix rauque derrière moi, et les Hobbits applaudir. Pippin se met même à siffler. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gandalf, qui rit doucement dans sa barbe et me faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Mon regard se tourne vers Legolas, qui m'observe en souriant. Je n'ai pas le loisir de le regarde plus longtemps qu'Aragorn requiert mon attention.

- **Comment avez-vous fait ça?** me demande ce dernier, éberlué et admiratif. **Je croyais que vous ne vous battiez pas, dans votre monde?**

- **C'est vrai, on ne se bat pas au quotidien**, dis-je avec un peu de fierté dans la voix. **Mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un éventuel danger, alors disons que nous avons nos propres…capacités**, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

Mes compagnons rient de bon cœur à mes paroles.

- **Alors, vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas si nulle que ça**, me félicite le rôdeur.

Même si j'ai envie de rétorquer, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Aragorn s'exclame d'un grand rire et me frotte encore le dos. Puis nous reprenons le combat. Cette fois, j'y mets plus d'entrain, plus de force. Je me surprends même à rire. Bien sûr, il parvient plusieurs fois à me désarmer, et à gagner. Mais je gagne en endurance, bien que je sente la fatigue fourmiller dans mes bras. Même si mes gestes sont encore lent et manquent de précision et de pratique, la fougue et le caractère s'imposent dans mes mouvements. Au fil des minutes, je passe d'une position défensive à celle, plus sûre d'elle et farouche, d'une position d'attaquante. Aragorn m'enseigne ensuite plusieurs techniques de maniement, de parades de gestes que j'ai bien du mal à répéter. Cependant, il continue de m'encourager en me disant que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal et que je progresse très rapidement. Je me surprends même à m'améliorer en esquive et en souplesse. Là encore, mes mouvements se font plus précis et équilibrés, plus rudes au fur et à mesure que je prends confiance en moi et m'accoutume à manier mon arme. Mais je devine tout de même qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre ainsi que beaucoup d'entraînements à exploiter.

J'entends alors des cris s'élever en direction des Hobbits : Boromir vient se faire mettre à terre par Merry et Pippin, et tous trois éclatent de rire. Soudain, Legolas s'éloigne de notre groupe et se perche sur un rocher.

- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demande Sam, inquiet, pointant vers un nuage noir qui s'approche.

Nous nous tournons tous, moi y compris, vers la direction qu'il désigne. Une tâche noire danse dans le ciel gris, telle une fumée poussée par le vent, se rapprochant à une vitesse inhabituelle. Soudain, les souvenirs me frappent comme une véritable gifle, et je me ressaisis.

- **C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage**, dit Gimli en haussant les épaules.

- **Qui avance vite**…ajoute Boromir en se relevant à son tour, l'expression joyeuse de son visage le quittant peu à peu. **Et contre le vent**.

J'ouvre la bouche avant tout le monde:

- **Ce sont des Crébains du pays de Dun!** je m'exclame prestement alors que je me précipite pour éteindre le feu. **Legolas, Aragorn ! Vite ! Gandalf, à couvert!** **A COUVERT, TOUT LE MONDE !**

Je vois leurs regards perplexes rivés sur moi. Mais pourquoi restent-ils plantés là à me regarder comme si j'étais dingue? Je parle chinois ou quoi? Je jette un regard désespéré à l'elfe dans l'espoir qu'il appuie mes propos, et ce dernier concentre son regard sur la masse noire, puis me regarde avec stupéfaction.

- **Elle a raison, des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! **

** - Tous à l'abri!** crie Aragorn avant de prendre son épée et son farda. **Frodon, Sam, à couvert! Gimli, Merry!**

Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipite pour remballer toutes les affaires et éteindre le feu. Aragorn se cache dans le creux d'un rocher avec Frodon, Gimli et Gandalf sous des roches en pente, Merry et Pippin dans les hautes herbes avec Boromir. Je contrôle une dernière fois le campement, m'assurant que rien n'a été égaré. Je cherche des yeux un endroit pour me cacher, et la panique me serre l'estomac quand je remarque être ironiquement la seule à ne pas être cachée. Je sens soudain qu'on m'agrippe la taille. Des mains se referment autour de mon ventre et m'entraînent à terre, sous un buisson épais. La collision entre mon corps et le sol ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais c'est une autre rencontre qui me trouble et attire mon attention : celle du corps de mon sauveur appuyé contre le mien. Ma respiration est un peu filante à cause du changement rapide de position et au fait que quelqu'un se trouve au-dessus de moi. Je lève les yeux et vois que c'est Legolas qui m'a saisie et poussée sous le buisson avec lui.

- **Legolas… **je murmure à voix basse alors que mon corps est de nouveau collé contre celui de Legolas.

- **Pas un bruit**, murmure-t-il en retour, resserrant son étreinte autour de mon corps frêle.

Nos visages sont seulement séparés de quelques centimètres alors qu'il me regarde lui aussi. Autant j'aime cette toute nouvelle proximité avec ce bel elfe, dont le corps bien fait est appuyé contre le mien de façon intime, autant je suis dans une position inconfortable; en effet l'irrégularité du sol et la présence de cailloux est désagréable. Son visage est trop près du mien et j'ai besoin d'air. Il fait trop chaud, et c'est comme si l'oxygène n'arrive plus jusque dans mes poumons. J'ai besoin de plus d'espace, et comme il n'est pas possible que je bouge sous peine de nous faire faire repérer par les Crébains, je roule la tête sur le côté.

-** Est-ce que je peux juste dire que…?** Face au regard insistant de l'elfe, je m'abstiens **... oh, c'est pas grave, oubliez ça…**

Mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe en cet instant. Il est si proche de moi que je perçois la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et jamais je n'aurais cru un jour pouvoir me retrouver à une telle proximité de lui. Le rouge me monte aux joues tandis que je sens une chair de poule me parcourir la peau et hérisser les poils de ma nuque et de mes bras. _Tu te rends compte,_ je pense pour moi-même, _toi qui as toujours rêvé et espéré le voir en chair et en os de tout ton cœur, le voilà enfin devant toi, pour de vrai. Fou à encaisser, pas vrai? As-tu déjà cru que tu pourrais te retrouver dans ses bras un jour?_ Non, honnêtement. Je l'espérais de toute mon âme, mais jamais je ne pensais que j'aurais l'incroyable chance que ça m'arrive. Et aujourd'hui encore, je crois que je ne m'en rends toujours pas compte.

Les oiseaux passent en un vol rapide, croassant des bruits aigus et désagréables au dessus de nos têtes. Nous retenons tous notre respiration. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la mienne et de regarder ailleurs que le visage de Legolas, juste au dessus du mien qui scrute le ciel sans s'apercevoir que je le dévore des yeux. Je respire à fond l'air frais finalement, trouvant un peu d'oxygène qui n'est pas utilisé par l'elfe au-dessus de moi. Cependant, alors que je respire profondément, ma poitrine frôle le torse de Legolas. Je lève les yeux vers Legolas, pour voir qu'il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'excusait de m'avoir surprise et de m'avoir poussé sous le buisson. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent où nous restons immobiles, essayant de passer inaperçu tout en guettant une éventuelle menace de la part des oiseaux. Une fois les volatiles partis et le calme revenu, nous sortons de nos abris. Quand Legolas se lève de sur moi, l'air me paraît bien frais sur ma peau. Il m'aide à m'extirper de ma cachette alors que tous me regardent, interloqués. Nous nous rassemblons tous autour de Gandalf.

- **Des espions de Saroumane, le passage par le sud est surveillé !** déclare Gandalf, ne prêtant nulle attention aux regards qui convergent vers moi. **Il nous faut passer par le Col de Caradhras**, achève-t-il.

Gandalf compte sur les cimes de la montagne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre son regard fixe. Qui dit Col, dit neige. Je souris. Et j'adore la neige ! Littéralement ! J'ai toujours toujours aimé ça ! Mais quand mes yeux tombe sur la montagne énorme, beaucoup, beaucoup plus impressionnante que le Mont Blanc, je comprends qu'à partir de maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup, beaucoup moins la neige. J'ouvre de grands yeux effrayés.

**- On ne va quand même pas escalader ça ?! **je demande bien qu'en sachant que oui.

** - J'ai bien peur que si****,** répond Merry.

**- Nous allons passer la nuit ici**, proclame Aragorn, **nous ne pouvons repartir ce soir, nous sommes épuisés. Rallumez le feu et sortez vos couchages**.

Les membres de la Communauté retournent à leurs tâches un par un, s'interrogeant sur comment j'ai pu prédire l'arrivée des Crébains. Je vois que Boromir me lance un regard noir, comme pour me dire de faire attention à ce que je fais. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré ce qui s'est passé à Fondcombe, ainsi que notre dispute. Mais bon, il l'a tout de même un peu cherché. Je tente de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux et me trouver une tâche utile. Je commence à installer mon sac de couchage dans le creux d'un rocher pour me protéger du vent.

La nuit est pratiquement tombée, maintenant. Ce soir, c'est mon tour d'aller chasser pour nourrir la Communauté. _Vous me voyez chasser, moi?_ Mais ce n'est pas le plus beau, ça aurait presque pu être possible si on s'en était tenu à ça.

Sauf que je dois y aller avec Boromir. _Quelle ironie!_ Nous marchons donc côte à côte dans le silence. Il répugne l'idée de marcher auprès de moi, je le sens à des kilomètres.

- **Vous saviez**, se contente-t-il de me dire après un silence très lourd.

Je suis surprise qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole. Je comprends qu'il fait allusion aux oiseaux de tout à l'heure. Il ne me lance aucun regard cependant, décidé à rester le plus fier face à moi. J'en fais de même.

- **Oui**, je réponds. **Je vous l'ai déjà dis que j'avais des visions, mais vous n'avez pas voulu me croire.**

- **Vous aviez l'air bien fière de vous**, dit-il avec un sourire amer.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. _Fière? Mais de quoi?_

- **De quoi parlez-vous?**

** - Oh, ne jouez pas les innocentes avec moi**, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'avertissements. **Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.**

- **Mais je ne joue à rien, et je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! Et puis, c'est quoi votre problème pour que vous m'agressiez comme ça?** je réplique.

** - Je vous parle de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fondcombe!**

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis que son visage prend une expression colérique.

- **Mais vous en êtes encore à ça?! Si j'avais su que vous seriez susceptible à ce point… Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous ne supportez pas qu'une fille vous remonte les bretelles. Je vous rassure de suite, je n'ai été que le porte-parole des autres, parce que j'étais loin d'être la seule à penser cela!**

** - Vous vous croyez intelligente, c'est cela? Vous vouliez que l'on vous remarque? Et bien c'était très réussi.**

- **Eh oh, on peut parler de vous aussi! A vouloir toujours être celui qui parle le plus et à interrompre tout le monde à tout bout de champs! Et vous croyez que c'était intelligent de dire à Aragorn que le Gondor n'a pas besoin de roi, alors que vous savez très bien que si le roi ne revient pas immédiatement sur le trône à Minas Tirith, la cité faillera!**

Je vois le visage de Boromir blêmir, et il commence à bredouiller des paroles incorrectes, en proie à la colère.

- **Vous ne savez rien!** Dit-il avec fureur. **Rien! Vous ne faites que détourner la conversation en mêlant le rôdeur!**

- **Parce que vous appelez cela une conversation? Pas moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais terminer ce pour quoi je suis venue ici, c'est-à-dire chasser! Si vous êtes incapable de le faire correctement, retournez donc au campement!**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je m'élance en avant dans les bruyères. La colère grouille dans mes veines, bouillonnant dans mon sang. Et voilà, il a réussit à me mettre en pétard! Je ne devrais pas, pourtant, ce serait lui accorder de l'importance. Je sens malgré tout Boromir me suivre derrière, lui aussi en colère. Sauf que cette fois, il ne dit rien.

Nous réussissons à découvrir un terrier de lièvres. Trois petites bêtes sont réfugiées à l'intérieur, et nous les en sortons de force. Je saisis une des pauvres bêtes et la regarde. Elle tremble de frayeur, son petit cœur palpite contre ma main. Cela me déchire le cœur de devoir les tuer, alors je me contente de les attraper et de les tendre à Boromir, dégoûtée. Celui-ci m'observe avec des yeux mauvais et un sourire moqueur.

- **Si** **vous n'êtes même pas capable de tuer un simple lièvre, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, fillette**, se moque Boromir.

Il me jette un regard de défi et, piquée au vif, je le soutiens. Mon regard fait des va et vient entre lui et les lièvres qu'il tient dans son poing. Je renifle en le toisant.

- **Je vous laisse vous en occuper, vu que vous semblez avoir l'habitude de tuer de pauvres adorables créatures. Moi, en ce qui me concerne, je préfère tuer des Orques**.

Je tourne les talons, décidée à retourner au campement. La nuit est totalement tombée, maintenant. Le vent hurle, balayant mes cheveux sur mon visage, m'envoyant l'odeur de la nature nocturne en pleine figure. Alors que j'avance à l'aveuglette dans le noir, trébuchant sur des racines et des pierres, je commence à éprouver une (inutile) angoisse. La présence de Boromir derrière moi me rassure malgré tout. Je tente d'apercevoir la lumière du campement à travers les pierres et les branches, mais je ne distingue rien.

- **On ne se serait pas un peu trop éloignés?** Je demande en chuchotant – pourquoi je chuchote, d'ailleurs?

- **Pourquoi murmurez-vous? Vous avez peur**? me demande Boromir dans mon dos, taquin, en soufflant dans mon oreille.

- **Je n'ai pas peur**, je réplique en m'écartant et lui lançant un regard noir. **Mais il est tout à fait justifié que je m'inquiète**.

Une nouvelle bourrasque me fouette le visage, plus violente que la précédente, et je ferme les yeux, me protégeant le visage de la main par réflexe. Même Boromir, pourtant inflexible, semble surprit et en gémit de surprise derrière moi. Au travers des sifflements bruyants du vent, je crois percevoir autre chose. Un bruit de fond, plus rauque.

- **Le vent est sacrément violent, maintenant! On dirait qu'il hurle!** Je m'exclame.

Boromir me double et scrute les environs, inquiet, les sens en alerte.

- **Qu'est ce qu…?** Je commence.

- **Silence! Ecoutez**, m'ordonne-t-il en me coupant d'un geste de la main, qui se suspend dans les airs.

Le silence tombe entre nous, et je me concentre, tout comme lui, sur le bruit du vent. Je tends l'oreille, poussant au maximum ma perception auditive. Je perçois le vent siffler parmi les rochers et les arbres, et puis…

…des hurlements lointains. Des gémissements étranges qui s'élèvent dans les espaces de la nuit.

- **Des loups!** Je m'écrie en sursautant.

- **Non**, me contredit Boromir. **Je ne pense pas que ce soient des loups…**

Il avance d'un pas, continuant de concentrer son regard sur un point qui m'est invisible. A croire qu'il a des yeux d'elfes, ou alors c'est moi qui suis complètement aveugle! Soudain, je vois son regard s'éclairer, comme si on l'avait frappé. Je comprends instinctivement qu'il a vu quelque chose, ou bien qu'il a deviné quelque chose. L'expression inquiète s'est renforcée sur ses traits et ne me rassure plus. Il se saisit alors de mon poignet et nous fait rebrousser chemin à toute allure.

- **Il ne faut pas rester ici**, dit-il avec empressement.

La panique dans sa voix est perceptible. Sa poigne de fer me fait moins mal que la subite peur qui s'empare de ma poitrine. Ohlala. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. On dirait qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il a vu. Et ça doit être grave. Très grave. _On doit être mal,_ souffle une voix dans ma tête, _très mal_. J'essaie de me remémorer ce qu'il est censé se passer dans les films et les livres, mais il me semble qu'aucun incident ne devrait survenir. A moins que j'ai oublié. Ou bien est-ce un imprévu. L'idée que quelque chose ait pu m'échapper me rend dingue.

- **Quoi quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?!** je demande, angoissée en me laissant entraîner en avant, peu désireuse de rester seule.

Maintenant que je me suis mise à courir comme lui, Boromir finit par me lâcher la main. Ma respiration devient haletante à cause de ma course, et un point de côté vient se loger sous mes côtes, me faisant ralentir le rythme.

**- Qu'est ce que c'était? Qu'est ce que vous avez vu?! **Je redemande d'une voix entrecoupée.

** - Il faut retourner au campement, vite!** Se contente-t-il de me répondre.

Soit il le fait exprès, soit il n'a pas bien écouté ma question. Mais déjà, il commence à me distancer. Il s'élance devant moi, disparaissant dans les bruyères, me laissant seule. Surprise et effrayée, je me lance à sa suite. Hélas, il me distance rapidement sans se soucier de moi. Dis donc, il court sacrément vite! Et dans cette pénombre, je n'y vois rien. Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, essayant de retrouver la trace de Boromir.

**- Boromir**! Je l'appelle.

Je trébuche et m'étale au sol, mon corps râpant la terre mêlée au gravier. Avec une plainte de douleur, je me redresse. Mes genoux, qui ont été les premiers à rencontrer le sol, me brûlent. Je me relève, seule dans la nuit. Je fulmine après Boromir, frappant le sol de mes pieds. Comment a-t-il pu me laisser en plan, toute seule? Où a-t-il bien pu aller? Peut être est-il retourné au campement sans s'être aperçu qu'il m'a oublié. Ou alors ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie, et qu'il m'observe depuis sa cachette, jubilant de m'avoir fait peur. Oh, le salaud ! si je le retrouve, je le… !

Je continue d'avancer, ne sachant si je prends le bon chemin ou non. Une étrange inquiétude me serre le ventre. Alors que j'avance à tâtons dans le noir pour retrouver mon chemin, j ai l impression que quelqu'un me suit. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je regarde nerveusement derrière moi.

Soudain, des bruits étranges attirent mon attention. Je me fige dans mes gestes, les oreilles tendues (façon de parler). Des gémissements plaintifs et des grognements me parviennent. Et ce ne sont pas des bruits humains. Les battements de mon cœur se font désordonnés, ma respiration sifflante. J'ai envie de me calmer et repousser mon angoisse, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise seule dans l'obscurité. Ma main se pose automatiquement sur mon épée pour me rappeler de sa présence. J'avance, la peur au ventre. Les bruits se rapprochent de moi tandis que mon sang se glace.

- **Boromir?** J'appelle doucement.

Le silence me répond. Je n'ose plus respirer, la peur fait battre mon sang contre mes tympans à rythme insoutenable. _Boromir, revenez, je vous en prie!_ Pendant un moment qui m'est insupportable, j'attends une réponse, lorsque quelque chose craque devant moi, derrière un arbre touffu. Je gémis d'effroi malgré moi.

Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et je sens mon cœur faire une embardée phénoménale pareille à une montagne russe, et je n'ai pas le temps d'hurler de frayeur qu'on me tire derrière un buisson.

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

**(*)** Passage culte dans _La Communauté de L'Anneau_, et pour ceux qui ne voient toujours pas, prenez donc le film à 1h32 ;)

.

Sinon… suis-je sadique de couper le chapitre à un moment pareil? Probablement, héhé! (*évite des projectiles*)

Bon tapez 1 si vous m'aimez ! Tapez 2 si vous m'aimez à la folie ! Comment ça vous avez envie de me taper tout court ? Mais heu d'abord !

Bon j'avoue j'arrête au moment intéressant mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon alors ?

Les aventures d'Olivia vous passionnent-elles toujours autant ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos REVIEWS pour connaître vos impressions.

Allez, j'ai envie de vous gâter, je vous offre en bonus exclusif un **extrait du chapitre prochain**.

**Extrait du prochain chapitre :**

_« […] Je tremble de tout mon corps, tentant de me donner du courage et de me persuader qu'aucun malheur ne m'atteindra. La tension et l'angoisse semblent vouloir me noyer. Je ravale mon angoisse et dégaine mon épée. Je respire le plus profondément possible pour me calmer et me concentre sur les bruits alentours. […] Les hurlements nous entoure à présent de toutes parts, parfois proche, parfois lointain. Au plus profond de la nuit, je vois briller un grand nombre d'yeux, qui au début ne sont que d'infimes lueurs avant de devenir de grandes sphères plissées luisantes d'un éclat doré menaçant. Ils se multiplient, guettant par-dessus la croupe de la colline. Ils vont nous touer. »_

* * *

**Annonce au peuple de FanFiction !**

Moi, Millaldee, auteure de l'histoire De l'Autre Côté du Portail, j'ai une annonce à faire !

_ - Je me marie la semaine prochaine avec Legolas et nous attendons déjà des triplés !_

Heu, Olivia, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ici ?

_ - Ben comme tu le vois, je fais mon annonce !_

Mais, heu, Olivia… désolée de gâcher de gâcher ta joie, mais tu n'as absolument rien fait avec Legolas depuis le depuis de l'historie, vous n'êtes pas mariés. Alors ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Surtout que tu ne sais dire que des bêtises.

_ - Mais c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là ! C'est toi qui me mets dans des situations pareilles !_

Oui, mais c'est MOI qui voulais faire une annonce d'abord, alors pouet pouet… donc oui, non, ce n'était pas le sujet dont je voulais vous parler.

Dans leur très grande générosité, les protagonistes de cette fabuleuse histoire (*se lance des fleurs*) proposent de répondre aux questions de leurs fans. J'entends déjà Olivia se marrer dans son coin.

Donc si vous avez toujours eu envie de poser des questions à Olivia, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodon, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Sam et Pippin n'hésitez pas à me les donner pour que je le leur transmette. J'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer qu'Elrond, Celeniel et Katee seront aussi présents. Vous pouvez tout (ou presque) leur demander. Ne soyez pas timide!

Bon alors, vous attendez quoi ? Feu vert ! A vos claviers !

* * *

Je vous dis à très bientôt au prochain chapitre :)


End file.
